Levels of Beauty
by PruePotter
Summary: ...I like being an individual.
1. Why Beauty Sucks

_People have always told me that I was beautiful. I don't know, it was some sort of **thing** that people had to say to me every time they saw me. "Oh Maleah, you are so pretty. You're going to be a beautiful woman." It seemed as though no one cared about what I thought. You know the saying, "pretty girls are to be seen not heard," and all that crap. _

_Except one. My mum. Katia. She cared. She always did. Of course, by the time I was old enough to actually form an opinion she was gone. But I loved the time we had together. My father was always working. When he was home he either taking Mama out or holed up in his office. That's not to say he didn't love me or spend any time with me; it was usually in the company of my mother, as though he were afraid to be alone with me.  
_

_My father was an heir. He inherited tons of money and ran the family accounts as heads of both the Potter and Black family. Then he dabbled in real estate and sports. He partly owned two quidditch teams, Puddlemere United and the Holyhead Harpies. He owned properties in every continent, except Asia, but that was due to change evenutally. And that's not counting the places he inherited. But whatever._

_So back to my abhorrence to being called beautiful. Growing up I was so used to be people telling me how pretty I am that once it stopped I felt as though my life had stopped. I had not realized that I relied on those compliments to get my father's attention. I didn't get his attention until way past the time I needed it, but I suppose better late than never at all, right?_

"So then your dad came up to me and said 'you have the phatest ass I've ever seen in my life!"

At age five, Maleah found that to be the most hilarious thing her mother, age 29, could say to her. She rolled on the ground of her pink and white bedroom until tears of laughter fell from her eyes. Her mother followed not long after.

"Mummy!" Maleah admonished. "That's a bad word!"

Katia Potter rolled her eyes. "I grew up in a free country, so I can speak my mind."

Maleah rolled her eyes. "Mummy, England is not a free country."

Katia formed a disgruntled line with her mouth. "Since when did you become so smart, Miss Smarty Pants?"

Maleah shrugged. Katia sighed and rolled onto her back dragging her daughter on top of her. "You know what baby?"

Maleah sighed contently. "Yes?"

"Life can't get any better than this."

* * *

"You want what?" Katia shouted later that night. She stood in her husband's home office and stared at the man before her. He grew well. At age 31 he was still as attractive as he was at age 24 when she first met him. But he'd hardened over the years, only warming to her, and it seemed as though even she couldn't melt him these days. 

"I want a divorce," he said calmly.

Katia breathed heavily and tried to stop tears from coming to her eyes. "It's her, isn't it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the whore that's taking you from your family, Harry!" Katia shouted.

"Calm yourself this instant!" Harry demanded standing to his feet. Katia held her ground. Harry's anger never fazed her before and she damn sure wasn't going to let it now.

"What about me and Maleah?" Katia asked wearily. "Your daughter, Maleah, or have you forgotten about her?"

Harry sat back down. "The child will be well cared for as will you."

"The child?" Katia scoffed incredulously. "You think I want your money, Potter? Think again, I don't want a damn thing from you," she spat. She walked to the door of his office. "You go and marry that little home-wrecking skank, but you will **never ever** see your daughter again. I hope you love the child Ginny's carrying more than you loved mine."

Harry looked up in surprise before letting out a resigned sigh. He should've known that Katia would know. She knew everything that went on with him whether he told her or not. It was part of Katia's abilities as an Empath. Her powers were growing apparently.

"Kate," Harry pleaded. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I'm so sorry."

Katia began to cry. "I can't believe you did this to me," she said quietly. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Once a cheater, always a cheater. I'm done, Harry. You've been cheating on me for months now and I've ignored it. You think that I didn't notice the waves of guilt falling off of you? You think I didn't notice the way you would always hold yourself off from me? I thought you would just come back and be the husband and father I know you can be, but, I thought wrong.

"Now she's pregnant," Katia said through tears. "And the only thing you can do is dump me and marry her. My goodness, Harry!" Anger swept through. "Have you heard of fidelity! You son-of-a-bitch! I hate you!"

She swung around and swept out of the room with her raven hair flying. Harry put his head on the desk wondering what mess he got himself into. He hadn't bothered to correct her; it had only been once.

Katia ran through the manor into her daughter's room. She grabbed one her daughter's Mara the Charmstress suitcases and summoned and packed as much clothes and toys as she could fit into the bag. Then she ran into the room that she had shared with Harry for six years and grabbed one her own suitcases and threw as much clothes as she could into it.

She levitated the bags behind her as she carried her sleeping daughter down the stairs of the only home she'd ever know. Without notifying Harry, Katia placed Maleah in her car seat and got behind the wheel after dumping the bags in the back. Then Katia took off.

It wasn't until a mile out of the manor's gates that Katia stopped so she could cry. Her husband was leaving her. Her husband was leaving her for Ginny friggin' Weasley. Her cheating husband was leaving her for his pregnant mistress. Where was she supposed to go now? _What _was she supposed to do now?

Half an hour later, Katia drove down to the lesser priced area of the English countryside to her cousin's house. She took her daughter and knocked on the door. Loudly. Katia waited impatiently as she waited for the door to open. It did a moment later and Katia gave her cousin a moment to take in her frazzled state with her sleeping daughter.

"I'm leaving Harry before he serves me the papers to leave me," Katia said later as her cousin made them both some tea.

"I can't believe this," her cousin murmured. "You guys were so in love."

Katia looked down. "People change, Ayanna. He changed and wanted more. I can't keep condoning his actions to keep my sanity. If anything, it is making me crazier faster."

"You love him," it wasn't a question.

"With all my heart," Katia didn't bother lying.

"And he?"

Katia shrugged.

"Maybe he panicked?" Ayanna suggested.

"What part of 'I will not condone him behavior anymore,' did you not understand?" Katia snapped.

"What about little Maleah?"

Katia began crying again. "She and Harry aren't that close. He never took the iniative."

"You're welcome here as long as you like, you know that, right?"

Katia nodded but put her head down. "I just-I'm so screwed."

"Don't let him win," Ayanna said urgently. "You cry at home. You, _especially_, don't give that tart the satisfaction of knowing she got to you. Keep your head high."

"Yeah," Katia agreed. "I will."

* * *

**This is my new story! I didn't want to keep doing fanfiction, but this plot came to me and I couldn't ignore it. Harry is not a bad guy, so before you start flaming me, remember that. He will be redeemed. Ginny will seem like a bad person (so I did it on purpose, sue me) but she will be redeemed too. **

**Mara the Charmstress was my magical version of Dora the Explorer, you gotta love her! Well, actually, I like Strawberry Shortcake better but… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the new story and I hope to get it update at least once a week. I've already got a few chapters written!**

**Oh, they have cars…because I want them too. Harry grew up in a muggle environment, so… plus, Katia is pronounced Kaw-T-uh and Maleah is pronounced Muh-Lay-Uh. Ayanna is A-yawn-na. Katia's powers and her history will Harry and everything will be revealed. But this essentially, Maleah's story about finding herself. I could make it an original fiction, but the magic is important and it's just easier to use the magical world J.K created. Plus a bit of stuff I get from movies and t.v.**

**Speaking of, I do not own Harry Potter and blah, blah, blah. I am not making money off of J.K. Rowling's imagination. Promise. **

**Review!**


	2. The Beauty of a Broken Home

_Then there are the times that people turn their noses at me. They think that just because I'm the offspring of Harry Potter's failed marriage that I'm some sort of blemish that should be hidden. So because my father couldn't keep it in his pants, I'm supposed to suffer? What kind of bull crap is that? That's exactly why I hate Magical Society. Divorce is like taboo or something. Even those old magic families with arranged marriages rather suffer through a loveless and sometimes abusive relationship than be known as the person who got divorced. Whatever!_

_Then there's Ginny. After she married my father she was automatically **the **socialite. As Mrs. Harry Potter, she had endless "friends," parties, and shopping sprees. Of course, there were the whispers because my father never actually married Ginny until after she gave birth to James when I was six. My little brother. I guess he wanted to make sure the child was his before he got tied down again. Especially to someone like her. _

_Once, I remember, when my father was talking to his best friend Hermione. Ron, his other friend, was looking in on the new baby, and it was my weekend to be at the Manor, which I'll explain in a second. Anyway, they seemed to be reminiscing. He said something about how my mother never nagged him to be anywhere to do anything except spend time with me. Apparently Ginny nags about everything. She wants to remodel the house because my mother had designed it. She wants my mother's portrait removed from the wall of Potter Matriarch. She wants my room further down the hall than James. She wants him to take her here and take her there. Hermione had said at the time, "you dug your grave Harry, it's time to lie in it." I couldn't agree more. Being stuck with Ginny, I thought at the time, was a suitable punishment for breaking my mother's heart._

_As I mentioned earlier, it was my weekend to be at the Manor. Mum did serve my father with divorce papers. She wanted sole custody of me and nothing else. My father, not to be outdone of course, wanted partial custody of me and wanted to pay child support and alimony for a half the time they were married. The judge granted Harry his wish. Every other weekend I would spend with him, and he was to pay Mama alimony for three years. She didn't complain much, but she hated the fact that he had power over her. "Whenever he pays for anything, it's because he wants to be in control," she'd always remind me. "**Never** become dependant on a man. Never."_

"Stay still!" Katia snapped at her six year old daughter.

It was another weekend that she had to bring her daughter to her ex-husband's house. Maleah had learned to just comply with her mother during those times because she became very aggravated at the slightest thing. They lived in a comfortable three-bedroom apartment in London near all the shops which both mother and daughter loved visiting.

Katia pulled on Maleah's thick, curly, raven hair. The girl had the perfect mixture of both her mother and father. Both Katia and Harry had raven black hair. Katia's thick and curly, and Harry's thick and messy. Maleah had thick curly hair that was terrible to manage. Katia had dark skin, a mixture of her African, Colombian, and slight Russian background. Harry's skin was pale, just like an Englishman. Maleah inherited light brown skin. Harry's eyes were green and Katia's were light brown. Maleah had hazel eyes with a hint of green. She also inherited the thin frame of her father, but would probably become just as curvaceous as her mother. Her face was like her mother's, with thick pouty Angelina Jolie type lips and high cheekbones, but the nose was all Harry's.

"Mummy?"

"Hmm?" Katia murmured as she pulled Maleah's hair into two braids.

"I don't want to go to Daddy's house."

"Why not?"

"Ginny is mean to me. She never wants me to go near James," Maleah said in a small voice.

Katia turned her daughter in order to look her in the eye. "You are a first born Potter. James is only your half-brother, and that sounds terrible, but it's true. Ginny can go screw herself because you are as much a Potter as James is. More so, because your father and I were married when we had you. Got it?"

Maleah nodded.

"Good," Katia said snippily. "Besides, Ginny is not anyone important. That home is just as much yours as it is hers."

Katia was calm on the outside, but on the inside she was seething. How dare that little bitch demand anything of her daughter? And Harry! How could he just stand by and let that happen? She bit back a wave of nausea as she placed little barrettes at the tip of Maleah's hair.

"Go get your bags," Katia told her daughter once she was done. Maleah ran off to do what she was told, but Katia sat down and kept her head in between her knees. She took a deep breath and let it out once the nausea wave passed over.

She stood shakily and led her daughter out to her car. After buckling Maleah in she got behind the wheel and passed her daughter her Mara sunglasses before putting on her own Chanel. "Ready?"

"Always," Maleah said before giggling.

Katia shook her head and just turned on The Veronicas CD on her car before pulling out of the apartment complex. "Now if Ginny says anything mean to you what do you do?" Katia asked her daughter while she was on the road. The drive from the apartment to the Manor was only a half an hour.

"Go steal someone else's husband and leave me the hell alone!" Maleah announced in a strong voice.

"Good girl. And if Daddy doesn't want to play with you?" Katia asked.

"I wish that judge never let me stay with you!"

The mother and daughter laughed in barrels for the rest of the ride. Katia wasn't fazed when she parked in front of the Manor's door. It was nothing new. She took Maleah out of the back and carried her bag to the door.

She rang the bell and smoothed Maleah's hair with her free hand. "Miss Katia, my goodness!" the housekeeper, a middle-aged Texan opened the door. Katia had hired the lady when she married Harry. A little taste of her African culture, just Americanized. Harry had loved the old lady too, and couldn't bring himself to let her go after he and Katia divorced.

"Miss Tonya!" Katia exclaimed before kissing the lady's cheek. "It is good to see you! You look great!"

"Oh me, shucks girl, you look just wonderful. Healthy with some meat on your bones," Tonya said before ushering the two in the house. She looked at Maleah. "And Leah, girl, you look so pretty! You're going to be a heartbreaker. Where's my kiss?"

Maleah dutifully kissed Tonya's cheek and smiled shyly. At that moment Ginny swept into the foyer. She threw a cold smile at Katia before looking down at Maleah. "Miss Tonya, please return to your post."

Tonya rolled her eyes. She turned to Katia. "Well, I'll be seeing you. Don't be a stranger," Tonya said hurling a glance at Ginny.

Katia only watched Ginny watching her daughter. "Where's Harry?"

Ginny looked at Katia. "Meeting. He'll be back later."

Katia nodded. "Come, Leah, let's go put your things upstairs."

She grabbed Maleah's hand and walked past Ginny without a word. Katia smiled at the portrait of Lily and James on her way up the stairs. The two smiled back warmly. James winked at Maleah causing her to giggle.

"Don't your dare try to appease Ginny," Katia told her daughter as she unpacked her daughter's favorite blanket and pillow. "You just do what you want."

She hung the new dress she'd bought for her daughter in her daughter's already full closet and placed her Mara the Charmstress play set near the window. She kneeled before her daughter. "Who loves you?"

"Mummy does," Maleah answered.

"You never forget it," Katia whispered. "Okay, let's go." She took her daughter downstairs into the sitting room where she found Ginny sitting with Hermione Granger and her brother Ron. Katia smiled at the two. Hermione smiled back and Ron grinned awkwardly. Katia supposed it was because this was the first time she'd seen either of them since Harry's second marriage.

"I'm leaving," she told Maleah. "_Besos_." She kneeled down and Maleah showered kisses all over her mother's face. "Bye," she told the people in the sitting room and left.

Maleah stood in front of them all feeling awkward. "Come, Maleah," Hermione smiled. Maleah ran into Hermione's lap and kissed her check. "You look so pretty. I love your braids."

"Mummy did them for me," Maleah said quietly.

"They're so cute," Hermione smiled. "We're going to-."

"Anyway," Ginny interrupted loudly. "As I was saying…"

**Like I said, Ginny will be redeemed. Thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad you like it. Although, meanly, I'm putting this out: I got a review that said, and I quote, "I HATE THIS STORY! BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Gee, nice huh? Anyway, my friends say that I can be mean so I decided to be mean and put this out. Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. The Beauty of Death

_I never understood why Ginny hated me so much. I thought that maybe it was because I was bad, but then I realized something during the Silent Years: I was innocent in all of this. I was the one who was done wrong. Not Ginny, not my father, not Mummy. I was the only one who was allowed to hurt during this. Because they all made their decisions without thinking about how I would feel about it. Mummy tried to include me in everything, but I was six, what did I know? Even she had times where she would be selfish, she was only human._

_James hated me. He was raised to hate me. Every time I'd look at him or even try to hold him he'd cry like no tomorrow. It's a humbling thing when your own brother hates you. Ginny did nothing to stop it. She's only croon and pretend to be sympathetic but she'd smile at James a second later as if he was the cutest thing ever._

_She got pregnant again. I just turned seven; James was one. She was pregnant again and when my mum found out she locked herself in room for about two and half days. When she came out, her eyes all splotchy and red-her skin pale, she told me to never let a man get me to lock myself away for three days. I'd remember because she locked herself away for two and a half days after the divorce was final, and after his new marriage-that neither of us went to-and after James was born._

"Mummy?" Maleah walked into her mother's darkened room. Lately, all she did was stay in her room and in bed. Her skin was always pale and her hair was limp. Her smile wasn't full of life anymore. She wasn't the same person.

"Baby," her mother called to her in a weak voice. She patted the spot next to her and coughed.

Maleah climbed onto the bed and cuddled with her mother. "Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

Katia laughed before breaking into coughs. "No. Medicine can't fix this."

* * *

It was another weekend at her father's. Her mother was too sick to take her so her auntie Ayanna took her to her father's. Ginny wasn't there, but Harry was. He took Maleah out to the pool while he worked on something on a lounge chair. 

"Daddy?" Maleah asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Mummy's sick."

Harry looked up at Maleah with urgent eyes. "What do you mean she's sick?"

"She can't get out of bed," Maleah said quietly. "I'm scared."

That was the first time father and daughter bonded alone. He had taken Maleah out of the pool and held her I his lap for a while, but the moment was broken with the return of Ginny.

That Monday, on Harry's way to a meeting, he dropped Maleah off at home. He went inside and saw Katia asleep on the bed. Maleah couldn't be left unsupervised so Harry called Tonya to come stay with her and called a doctor to come see Katia.

"You call me tonight and tell me what the doctor says, okay?" Harry told his daughter.

Maleah nodded and sat to watch Wizarding Television while she waited for Tonya to come.

That afternoon, after the doctor visited, Harry returned. He walked into his ex-wife's room and stood in the doorway, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"I'm dieing," she said a moment later.

Harry nodded. He didn't want to cry in front of her so he blinked a few times to keep the tears from coming. "Yeah," he said hoarsly.

"Harry," she said after another pregnant pause. "Come here."

Harry kneeled before her and took her left hand.

She reached out with her right and caressed his face, sadly. "Promise me something."

"Anything," Harry swore.

"Take care of Maleah," Katia begged.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed.

"No," Katia shook her head. "Take _care_ of her. Don't let her suffer, please."

Harry kissed the palm of hand sweetly. "Okay."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he didn't let go of her hand.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

He nodded.

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't," he promised. He took a deep breath. "Kate-."

"No! I don't want explanations and I don't want apologies. It'll only make this harder," Katia sniffled and tried not to cry.

He nodded. "Okay."

"Go get Maleah, please."

Maleah walked in a moment later. Harry had set up the couch in the living room, promising to stay there that night.

"Leah," her mother whispered.

Maleah sat on her mother's bed, afraid to touch her.

"I love you so much," her mother whispered. "I always will love you and I will always be with you in your heart."

"Mummy, you're scaring me," Maleah whispered.

Her mother ignored her. "Remember what I've told you and remember that you are beautiful inside and out."

Maleah only nodded. "Come, sleep with me tonight." She lie next to her mother and fell asleep to the ragged breathing of her mother.

* * *

Maleah felt cold. She stared at the black earth before her and couldn't feel any warmth. Her mother was gone. 

"_Mummy! Mummy, wake up," Maleah sobbed. "Mummy, please wake up!"_

Maleah wanted to be in the earth with her mother. Why did she have to be left behind? She stared at the face of her mother in the open coffin. In a minute they were going to lower her into the ground and place her picture on her grave. Maleah wanted to memorize everything about her mother.

"Harry, we have to go," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. He looked at Maleah. "Maleah, let's go."

Maleah shook her head. "Not yet, please."

Harry looked at Ginny with a resigned look.

Ginny huffed. "It's about to rain Harry. We can't leave James and Sirius out in the rain like this. They can catch their deaths. Don't be selfish, Maleah!"

Maleah's head shot up to glare at Ginny. "It is my birthday and my mother's funeral. Excuse me if I don't exactly want to go start a new life yet!"

"Maleah!" Harry admonished. "She's right. We have to go in."

"Please, just a few minutes, that's all I ask," Maleah begged.

"Why don't you take the portkey and Maleah and I will follow," Harry suggested.

"No! Harry you can splinch yourself if you apparate with her. Plus, I can't just take the boys and show up at home alone!"

Harry nodded. "Maleah, let's go."

"No!"

"Just grab her, Harry," Ginny snapped.

Harry picked Maleah up and carried her wile she screamed to the portkey. "Please! Let me go! Mummy! Mummy!"

"It's okay, Maleah," Harry tried to sooth her.

"Mummy! Mummy! I want my mummy!"

Her mother couldn't save her now.

**This chapter is really short. Normally I'm like a pro at writing angst but I actually started crying so i had to stop. I think I'm going to change the story to angst until it gets happier, and to tell you the truth I haven't even begun to write the happy yet and I have the next 5 chapters practically written except for a few edits. Thanks a lot to all my reviews, nuthin much it up Suzy. I'm just chilling. I'm not sure what the point was of your review Ali, but I guess thanks anyway. As for gg- ginny will be redeemed but I think she's just a little insecure.**


	4. The Beauty of Friendship

_Something was different about Sirius. He was born about two weeks before Mummy died. He always smiled at me but cried when Ginny came in. I think he somehow sensed that I needed someone in the house on my side so the only time he was ever mean to me was when Ginny was in the same room. _

_Ginny was relentless now that Mummy was gone. She ignored me and when she spoke to me it was only to say about how weird my features made me look. "They may have worked on your mother," she said snidely. "But you look completely abnormal!" I never said anything. _

_I never spoke at all. Or ate. I stopped eating and just sat at the dinner table staring at my plate but not touching a thing. At first my father was upset. He yelled for a while. Then he humored me but when he realized that I wasn't going to start talking or eating he just ignored it._

_Ginny wasn't so easy. That only fueled her to be even meaner to me. She never said anything direct in front of my father. Only things like, "I feel terrible for those orphans out there," but when he wasn't there she was cruel and mean. I taught myself not to cry or to show any emotion. _

_The first week without eating I felt weak. But as time wore on, my body learned to function without food. I don't know how I survived an entire year without food, but I did. There were times I got sick, of course, but nothing I couldn't handle. I never spoke either. At school that only caused kids to be mean to me, but I made a friend. Ananda Manuel. Her mother was African and her father was from India. She understood me even when I never spoke. She spoke enough for the both of us. We had sleepovers and she convinced me to join her dance classes. I learned to tap and jazz and belly dancing. I wasn't very good at ballet like Ananda was because I started so late, but I was able to do the basic moves. It kept me out of the house and out of Ginny's clutches._

"So this weekend we can go to the shops with Mummy and we'll buy our costumes for Enri's party next weekend," Ananda said, proud that she had figured it out all by herself.

The two girls were sitting in their school cafeteria. Maleah had done what she did everyday; she opened her lunch and gave everything away while sitting with Ananda. They were both in their fourth out of five years at Magical Academy which was school before they each went off to secondary school for training.

Maleah smiled and just rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know, Miss Maleah Lily Potter," Ananda said primly, correctly reading Maleah's look as always, "that I am a very smart person and complex thoughts such as these are a very big accomplishment."

Maleah raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up!"

The two girls fell into giggles, Maleah's silent. No one understood how the two could be friends if Maleah never spoke, but the two nine year olds, who found out their birthdays were only a day apart-Ananda's on the 29th of July, Maleah's on the 30th-seemed to make it work..

"So, Mummy will ring your daddy tonight and schedule," Ananda said. Ananda knew better than to ring Ginny. She would never agree and always griped on Harry on letting Maleah have so much freedom when she was so "intolerant."

Maleah nodded and helped Ananda clean up when the bell for class rang.

"It's going to be so much fun! Mummy says that she'll even let us buy heels! Only small ones though," Ananda added sulkily. "But you can be sure that Cassandra Humphrey doesn't have any heels! She thinks she so cool because he father owns the Cannons."

Maleah shot her a look.

"Exactly!" Ananda agreed. "They still suck!"

There was obviously bad blood between Ananda and Cassandra. They'd been friends when younger but once thy started school, Cassandra had ditched Ananda. Whatever. Maleah shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Ananda waved her hand. "Oh, it's not your fault. Plus, I would've never been friends with you, so Cassandra doesn't matter."

Maleah was always thankful for that.

* * *

"Well then, I guess it's settled," Harry said over the fire that evening. 

He and Maleah were in his office when Ananda's mother, Kia, fire-called. He sat back down and looked at Maleah who was doing her homework on the floor of his office. "She's going to pick you two up from school tomorrow and you'll spend the weekend at her house and be back Monday after school."

Maleah smiled brightly at her father and he smiled softly in response. Sometimes in the middle of the night he'd find himself walking to her room and watching her sleep. She was so beautiful and looked amazingly like him and her mother. Perfect. He'd wonder how he'd ever not notice how beautiful she was. The moment Katia had died, he never wanted to forget.

Maleah went back to her homework and Harry back to his accounts when Ginny burst into the room. She glared at Maleah and made a show kissing Harry. "It's almost ten, darling, why are you still down here working?" she purred.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I took a break. I'll be up in minutes."

Ginny smiled and left the room after shooting another glare at Maleah. Maleah just sneered back at the woman before returning to her homework. Fifteen minutes later Maleah stood and stretched. She caught her father's eye and left the room to go to sleep.

* * *

"How much money did your dad give you?" Ananda asked as they settled into her princess-style bedroom, inspired by muggle princess Grace Kelly. 

Maleah lifted up three fingers.

"Hundred?"

Maleah shook her head.

"_Thousand_?" Ananda asked incredulously.

Maleah nodded. She waved her finger between them and smiled.

"Aw, you don't have to pay for me."

Maleah rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me if I thought you were being generous," Ananda said rolling her eyes.

The two giggled.

* * *

"Eew, that's so tacky. It looks like something Cassandra Humphrey would wear," Ananda said referring to the orange dress hanging in the window of Valentino. 

Maleah looked at the dress. She had to agree. It would be a beautiful dress, but it was tawdry. She took Ananda's hand and led her to the blue dress on the other side of the window. Ananda gasped. "It's just like a princess'. Oh, Mummy, I have to have it!"

Kia eyed the dress and the price tag shown. "Na-."

"Mummy!"

Kia sighed. "Okay, fine, but I still believe you are too young for a Valentino dress. You two should be shopping at Macy's or something."

The two girls pulled a face.

"Mummy, eew. That's for normal people!"

"I'll have you know," Kia said as she entered the store, "that I shop at Macy's, and the fairy costume you love so much is from Macy's. Just because it's a department store does not mean you cannot find fashionable items there."

"Okay, _fine_," Ananda groaned. "We'll go visit Macy's….after we buy the dress."

Ananda exchanged a look with Maleah and they both fell into laughter at the thought of shopping at Macy's.

Kia rolled her eyes and asked herself why she put up with the two girls.

**Thanks for all the reviews, but I have an announcement. I'm taking a writing break. I know, I should've taken it before I posted the story, but… Anyway, it's not going to be long, I just have homework and things to finish so I won't have time to update every other day or something. Probably just once a week until May-that's when I'll have time to do anything else. As for the reviews asking why Ginny is like this, it will be revealed in later chapters. It wasn't my intent to have Ginny be hated, actually it was, but I hope you can see past that once her reason comes out.**


	5. The Beauty of Hatred

_I've always looked forward to Hogwarts. It was the time when I would be free to do whatever I wanted and not have to worry about keeping my guard up with Ginny. It was an escape and I was not going to let anyone come and take that away from me._

_By age 11, I was still not talking. I refused to do so and I also still refused to eat. I was painfully thin. You could see the bones of my body when I wore tank tops, so I always wore T-shirts and long pants. I wasn't insecure about my body, I knew weird girls would kill to have a body as thin as mine, but I didn't want the probing eyes or the crude remarks.  
_

_My father was worried about me. He was now always urging me to eat, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to eat anything or to say anything. It wasn't time. I wasn't ready to put myself out there yet. So I didn't. By now, Tonya had learned not to even put anything on my plate. It would just be blank, but she'd always have silverware for the off chance that I'd reach over and take something._

"She's so thin," Hermione murmured.

It was about a week before September 1st, and Hermione and Ron had come to visit. James was now 5 and little Sirius was 4.

"She's still not eating or talking?" Ron asked incredulously.

Harry shook his head. "I can't force her to do anything, but I don't know what to do. Technically she should be dead by now."

Hermione shook her head. "She's supposed to be very sick. But I think she inherited her mum's magical abilities. Her magical core is the only thing that's keeping her alive and going."

"Her magical core, but even that can't be keeping her alive," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She's your daughter, Harry; her magic is not exactly like anybody else's. I'm sure that she would be able to do a Patronus at this age, if her magical core wasn't the only thing keeping her alive."

"But won't it come to a point that even that won't keep her alive?" Ron asked.

Hermione frowned. "Of course, but I'm just hoping that because of who her parents are she'll come to her senses before that time comes."

* * *

"Hogwarts is going to be brilliant," Ananda cried. 

It was September 1st and the two girls were in the car on the way to King's Cross. Harry had decided to drive the two of them to the train.

Maleah nodded.

"We're going to have so much fun, I can't wait!"

Ananda's bubblyness didn't die down until they were halfway to Hogwarts and she was nodding off in her seat. Maleah took the time to stare out the window and just hope for the best.

She took out her wand and looked at the piece of dust on the window sill. "_Wingardrium Leviosa_," she thought. Nothing happened. Of course it wouldn't. She needed to talk to do spells, but what-? The dust began to rise. She could do it! She wouldn't be the dumb one. But suddenly she felt exhausted. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes and slept the entire way.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" Ananda whispered to Maleah as they walked into the Great Hall for the sorting.

Maleah nodded her agreement. The place was magical. There were thousands of candles floating everywhere, and she read in Hogwarts, a History (recommended by Hermione) that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night's sky. It was clear and full of stars.

"Manuel, Ananda," Professor Scott called. They were going through the sorting and it was now Ananda's turn. Professor Scott was the new Potions Master since the promotion of Prof. McGonagall to Headmaster years ago when Maleah's father had been in school. Maleah also saw Hermione up in the staff section but she didn't know what Hermione taught. Cassandra Humphrey had already been called and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Gryffindor!"

Ananda smiled brightly and ran off to the Gryffindor table winking at Maleah on her way.

"Michaelson, William!"

A boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes ran to the stool and put the hat on his head. "Gryffindor!"

He smirked arrogantly and sauntered off to the Gryffindor table.

A few more names were called and then, "Potter, Maleah!"

Maleah walked to the stool among whispers. "Potter? As in Harry Potter?"

The hat slipped over her head. _You have power, potential power, let go and you can see what you can do. There's a thirst for acceptance, you would do well in Slytherin, but…_

"Gryffindor!"

Maleah sagged in relief before going to join Ananda. The two girls high-fived each other and waited for the end of the ceremony. Mitchels, Donovan was sorted into Slytherin and Dominic, Enri was sorted into Ravenclaw. Finally all the new students were sorted and Prof. McGonagall stood to make her speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," she said warmly-but briskly. "For the incoming students, and those who need reminding: the Forbidden Forest is off limits. You are not to be there without a teacher or permission from a teacher." She looked to her teachers and smiled-kind of. "Let's welcome back out teachers." The students applauded. "And now, let us eat!"

The golden plates before each student was now filled with food and Maleah felt sick to her stomach. She made a disgusted face and pushed her plate away. "Don't tell me you're one of _those_ girls," that Michaelson boy said to her.

She looked up and stared.

Ananda sighed. "Don't mess with her; she's not in the mood."

The boy raised his eyebrow. "What are you, her speaker? Can't she talk?"

Ananda now held the same look as Maleah-disgruntled. "Leave us alone. Who are you, anyway?"

"Michaelson, that's what they call me," he said proudly.

"Okay, whatever," Ananda replied. "Go away."

But Michaelson was curious. He looked at Maleah and poked her face; she slapped his hand. "Ow! Merlin, you hit hard for an anorexic!"

"She's not anorexic!" Ananda huffed with flared nostrils, Maleah's were flared too.

"Why can't she talk for herself?" Michaelson fired back.

"Because she won't waste her time on someone like you, which I've stupidly been doing, so bugger off!"

Michaelson peered closely to Maleah face. "You're ugly."

Maleah's eyes widened. She nearly flew into a BF-bitch fit.

But Ananda spoke first. "And you're fat, so whatever. Bugger the bloody hell off!"

With innocence, Michaelson backed off with his hands in the air. "Whoa, little lady, there's no need to get the claws out. I'll see you both around," he said before going down the table to sit with the first year boys.

"I hate him," Ananda whispered to Maleah.

Maleah could only agree.


	6. The Beauty of Truth

_William James Michaelson. My goodness, he was such a little asshole. I hated him. Truly I did. When I thought I hated my father; it was nothing compared to the hatred I felt for Michaelson. Michaelson, as he wanted people to call him, was one of those spoilt trust fund children. He wasn't the eldest son so he wouldn't inherited the vaults of money his family had, but he did get a hefty amount, enough so he could live the same lifestyle, comfortably, for life plus a few generations thereafter. That is one big trust fund. _

_His brother, Charles was a third year. He's really cute. The two look alike, but only in features. Other than that, it was obvious that Charles was the looker, along with the one with the money. He was really tall, I mean, most of the third years at school were only maybe 5 ft tall or something. Charles was already past five feet five inches tall. He carried the same shaggy brown hair as his brother, and brilliant blue eyes. He was also on the Gryffindor quidditch team and so yummy! Ananda shared the same sentiments. But…he's taken. He was dating some fourth year in Ravenclaw. Lucky cow._

_So for the rest of that year Michaelson taunted me. For little things, "you should be careful, with how skinny you are you might break!" Or, "your face…something has to be wrong with it." Or maybe his favorite, "oh, did I make you sad? What are you going to **say** about it" before falling into laughter with his friends. I had taught myself not to cry, but that didn't stop my eyes from watering at night. I tried to eat. I swear I did. I picked up the fork and brought the food to my mouth, but I couldn't move my hand to make the food go in. I tried to talk. I opened my mouth and tried to call Ananda but nothing came out. _

_It wasn't my fault. It just wasn't time._

"She is not healthy!" Hermione exclaimed. It was about a week before Maleah's twelfth birthday and Hermione and Ron were visiting, yet again.

They weren't married, not exactly. They had been dating for many years, but Hermione never felt it was right to marry him. They broke up when Maleah was about nine, and Ron married Luna Lovegood when she eleven. They were happy and their child was due in two weeks.

Hermione and Ron sat in Harry's office in front of his desk, and Ginny sat on the window sill behind Harry's desk with her hands massaging his shoulders. She rolled her eyes. "She refuses to do anything she is told to. She's so ungrateful."

Hermione, who taught History of Magic, had two children now. Not Ron's. She adopted them from the Magical Orphanage, and her dream was to empty it out. But, as Ron jokes, she'd never be able to do that on a teacher's salary.

"That's not the point," Hermione argued. "I was able to convince the teachers to let her use magic minimally, but she's going into second year. If she uses that magic, she will die!"

Ginny nearly snapped "good riddance," but she knew her comment wouldn't be appreciated. "Well, what exactly are we supposed to do?"

Hermione ignored Ginny and stared right at Harry. "This is up to you," she said quietly. "Whatever is holding her from speaking or eating is your fault and you have to fix it."

"What makes you think this is his fault?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ronald, please," Hermione said with her nose upturned. "I'm not stupid, I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I'm going to agree with Ron, how is this my fault?" Harry asked.

"She was uprooted from her home at age five," Hermione ticked off her fingers, "given a stepmother and new brother at age six, a new brother at age seven, and a dead mother at age eight. You do the math," Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll talk to her, but she won't answer back."

Confident, Hermione replied, "If you give her the answers she needs, she will speak."

* * *

That evening Harry found himself watching his daughter sleep. He smiled gently because she slept exactly like her mother did: one arm clutching a teddy bear (up to her death Katia slept with a stuffed animal by her side), one foot curled above the sheets with the other leg straight under the sheets, the other hand was holding her waist and her hair was already a wild mess. Tonya would have a job of fixing her hair come morning. 

Tentatively, Harry took a step inside the door and shut the door behind him. He didn't notice Ginny come behind him a place an extendable ear through the door. "Maleah?" he asked as he shook her awake.

Maleah yawned-with no sound-and sat up. The question on her face was obvious. "Nothing's wrong," Harry assured her. "We need to talk though."

Maleah patted the seat beside her and let her father sit.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I'm sorry that you had to live so horribly and I'm so sorry that I caused your pain."

Maleah remained silent.

"It was hard. It seems wrong that I would just abandon my wife and child for someone else, but, it was a decision I had to make," Harry continued.

Maleah was still silent.

"Your mother and I, Merlin," he breathed. "It was like electricity. From the moment we met it was just there. I couldn't imagine how my life would be like without her. Then we had you and in the back of my mind it made me love her even more, but I distanced myself. I didn't know how I was supposed to be a father. I can't say I wasn't ready, because who is, but-.

"She loved you, you know," Harry went on. "Katia loved you more than she loved her stuffed animals," he said with a grin that turned into a beam when he saw Maleah smile fondly. "I love you too," Harry whispered. "I hope you know that. I love you so much, and I'm sorry I didn't realize how much until your mother died."

Maleah was still silent.

0"Well," Harry said standing. "I just wanted you to know that. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me."

"I-I-I," Maleah croaked out before her father left the room. He turned in surprise. "I wanted to remember," she whispered hoarsely.

"Remember what?" Harry asked coming to the bed again.

"Her face, her smell, her everything," Maleah said. Her face became red and she began to cry. "I wanted to remember because I wouldn't have her anymore. And you made me leave! You killed my mother!"

Harry looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Maleah began to sob and heave big breaths. "Why didn't you choose her? Why didn't you save Mummy?"

Harry shook his head and held Maleah. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

For the first time in a long, long time, Maleah felt her father's hands around her in a loving hug. She sagged into his arms and soon her sobs turned into deepened breathing. Suddenly light, Harry tucked Maleah back in and smiled fondly when he saw her take the exact sleeping position of her mother before walking out.

Ginny had returned back into her bedroom when she heard Maleah sobbing. She sat up in her bed when Harry walked in and shot him a glare. "I heard your conversation with her."

Harry got into bed and bound up his pillows. "Yeah? And?"

Ginny hit his shoulder. "I can't believe you! You still love that woman!"

Harry turned over and his bright green eyes were darkened with anger. "You mean my first wife? Of course I still love her! She was the mother of my child. But don't you worry, Ginny," he shot sarcastically, "I'm sure she won't come from the grave to try to steal me from you."

Ginny took her pillow and hit Harry with it when he turned around. "Get out! Get out of my bedroom!"

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked incredulously as he sat up. "This is _my_ room! You have a problem then the door is that way and I'm sure you will be able to find your way out."

He made a big show of fluffing his pillows again and setting himself back down. Ginny was surprised though. Never had Harry spoken to her like that. He always did whatever she asked, except get rid of the brat, but she was working on that. Humiliated, Ginny lay back on the bed and faced away from Harry.

"You are such an asshole, Harry," she whispered into the air.

"I've heard it before," was the reply she got back.

**Sorry for the wait...I had stuff to do. I won't be able to update until late May because school is going to end soon and there are finals to study for-prom to get ready for-plus the end of the year parties! I can't wait, but I will be writing to procrastinate against homework so once finals are over updates should come every couple of days!**

** Thanks for reading!  
**


	7. The Beauty of Correspondence

_A burden was off of me. After talking to Daddy I felt as though everything was okay again. Of course, it wasn't, but it was starting to get there. The next morning I actually ate a piece of toast. Miss Tonya gave me a huge hug because she was so happy. Of course she doesn't know that I threw it up later on. I didn't do it on purpose, but I couldn't hold it down. I suppose my body was not used to have nutrition in it._

_Daddy had a healer come see me. He said that I would be fine. I just needed some time to adjust to a new form of replenishment. It was going to take awhile to get used to this. I still kept quiet a bit. I spoke when spoken to, but that's about. I asked Hermione if my voice would always stay this husky and coarse. She said that the coarseness would go away with some water, but she wasn't sure about the husky. Apparently my vocal chords virtually rusted and haven't gone back to its normal state._

_Daddy decided to take us on vacation. He told me I could pick the place. I chose South Africa because I wanted to see my auntie Ayanna again. After Mama's death, Ayanna moved back to South Africa. It was even worse because I had no ties with my mother anymore, but I was looking forward to seeing her again._

"Well, Miss Leah," Tonya said in her still thick Texan accent. "What can I get for you?"

"I'm hungry," Maleah said in a small voice.

Tonya grinned. "Well, I think I'll whip up some Southern favorites. Your mama used to love this stuff."

Half an hour later Tonya set before Maleah a plate filled with fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, collard greens, and monkey bread.

"How'd you make it so fast?" Maleah asked.

"It's called being a witch, baby," Tonya replied with a smile. "Now, eat up. I want that plate clean. I know you can do it," she added when she saw Maleah's incredulous face.

Maleah took a hesitant bite and instantly felt in heaven. Barely pausing to swallow, Maleah devoured half the plate in minutes.

"Slow down there," Tonya said. "With the way you eat it's as if you live in the 'hood. Trust me, the food ain't goin' anywhere."

Maleah giggled but never slowed down. Five minutes later she presented Tonya with a clean plate. "Thank you," she mumbled still chewing.

"You're mighty welcome," Tonya smiled. "No go on ahead girl."

Maleah left the kitchen and went to her room. She found Ananda's owl, Asha, waiting on her desk. Asha drank from the bowl where Maleah's own owl, Aria, drank from while Maleah opened the parcel.

_Hey,_

_Let's get together before you head off to South Africa, which I am still very jealous about. Mum says that we'll go one day, but I have to patient. Whatever that means. Anyway, I was walking down the street in London and saw the most adorable pair of sunglasses at Dior. We have to have a pair. Trust me, we cannot live without them. We will _die_ if anyone has those glasses before us. _

_So give me a call and we'll set something up!_

_Nana_

Maleah frowned. She had told Ananda that she began talking and eating again, but she wasn't sure she was ready to see her friend after such a big change. A bit hesitantly, Maleah took a new parchment and began penning a letter to Ananda.

_Hey Nana,_

_About getting together, I'm not sure we should. I was kind of hoping for a quiet summer and try to sort out all my feelings in my head. I do love you and appreciate your friendship but I hope that we can just talk through letters this summer. There's so much to think about and I need to figure out how I'm supposed to live now. A whole chapter of my past is suddenly over and I have no idea where I'm supposed to go from here. I know I probably sound like a broken record but I truly hope you aren't angry. I couldn't bear it._

_I want those glasses. Enclosed is some money to buy me a pair, save them for me and we'll both wear them on September 1st. _

_Love you_

_Leah_

Satisfied with her letter, Maleah sent it off with Asha.

A few days later another arrived.

_What are you Gandhi now? "I need to figure myself out…" I hope you're not turning weird on me. Well anyway, the glasses are here and I'll send them to you a week before school starts so we can wear them on the 1st. Have fun in South Africa, and send me a letter every now and then!_

_Nana_

Yet again thankful for the great friend she had in Ananda, Maleah took out a parchment to pen a response.

_Thanks for understanding. I'm actually supposed to be packing. We're leaving tomorrow. Keep those glasses safe for me and I'll bring tons of African goodies when I come back!_

_Lots o' luv_

_Leah_

That evening Maleah went down for dinner with the family. Her father had already wished her a happy birthday and his gift was a photo album with pictures of her mother and something else that she wasn't allowed to open until she went back to school. Ginny had been civil that day and even James shot her only one glare the entire day. Sirius had given her a big hug in front of her mother. All in all Maleah was feeling pretty good.

She sat in her seat and saw that there was a covered platter where her plate was supposed to be. She frowned and looked at Tonya who was standing at the door. "Open it," she mouthed.

Maleah lifted the platter and her mouth began to salivate. On her plate was the same meal that Tonya had made her a week ago. "What is this?" Ginny asked with an upturned nose. "I did not approve this."

"I made it for Miss Leah's birthday today. It was just something special for her," Tonya explained.

Ginny looked like she wanted to argue but only let out a resigned sigh and turned away.

"Enjoy baby-girl," Tonya told Maleah before leaving the room.

Barely acknowledging her housekeeper, Maleah dug into her food with fervor. She wasn't hungry actually, she just wanted to eat the food that Tonya had made for her.

"Hungry?" Harry asked laughing.

Maleah shook her head. "Only for this!"

**I know the chapter is kind of short, but it is a transition chapter. Next chapter will be up in like June or something. i just took a break to post a chapter since I didn't want for the next time I posted that everyone forgot what the story was about. I have like four more finals to take and then it'll be easy for the rest of the school year. I can't wait!**


	8. The Beauty of Being Shocked

_South Africa was amazing. It was so beautiful and just a wonderful place to be. All of us, except Ginny, got great tans. Not that I need any help in that department, but I was a crisp golden by the time September 1st rolled around. This is kinda gross, but Daddy does look really handsome with a tan. You can practically taste the lust coming off of Ginny. It's kind of sick really but, wonderful for them I guess._

_Ayanna was the same as I've always remembered her to be. Sarcastic and loud-mouthed. She refused point blank for Ginny to enter her house. In the end, I spent a few days there while the rest of them went sight-seeing. Ayanna took to me to what she called "real South Africa." We went to festivals and barbeque and outdoor shopping. It was like paradise. I bought so much! We had to get another suitcase just for the souvenirs I bought. _

_I also ate authentic African food. We ordered in every night I stayed with Ayanna. One night we had Egyptian. The next night we had Moroccan. The final night I was there we had food from an outdoor cuisine a few blocks away from her house. Being in South Africa was the best time of my life. The only thing that could've made it better was having my mum with me._

"I'll see you for Christmas holidays," Harry said as he put Maleah's trunk in the train. 

Maleah nodded and adjusted the blue tank top that she could finally fill out. It was amazing what a summer of African and Soul food would do to someone's body. She wore an authentic colorful South African skirt that was hand woven. She bought it on the streets near her aunt's house. She also wore a pair of blue Chanel ballet slippers that her father had especially made for her birthday. That was the present she wasn't allowed to open.

"I'll write after the feast tonight," Maleah told her father. Her voice was still husky. It wasn't weird sounding; it was just hoarse enough to be called sexy.

"Do well," he said before kissing her forehead.

"Always."

Sirius turned to her and grinned sadly. That year it was him and Harry that escorted her to the station. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

Maleah smiled gently and grabbed her brother in a fierce hug. "I'm going to miss you too, Hot Lips," she said calling him by the nickname she gave him when she found out that he had kissed a girl on the playground.

Sirius blushed. "You can talk," he said poking her full lips. "I'll see you."

"Love you, baby," she called after him and her father.

Maleah looked around the crowded platform for Ananda. She spotted her best friend wearing a blue G-Unit sweat suit with Coach shoes and a Coach hat. Plus the Dior sunglasses that Maleah was wearing herself.

"Hey!" Maleah said poking Ananda on her shoulder.

Ananda turned with a rude expression on her face. "Look, I don't know who-Leah?" Ananda asked excitedly.

"Yup!"

"Merlin! You look great!" Ananda cried jumping up and down.

"Thank you," Maleah said shyly.

"And your voice! My goodness, it's so hot!"

"Thanks-."

"Your tan! You look so dark, you have to tell me everything about Africa! Come on!" Ananda took Maleah's hand and dragged her to a compartment at the back of the train. She sat down quickly and Maleah could swear that Ananda's smoky gray eyes were glittering through her glasses.

"So come on, tell me!"

"Well, we went to South Africa, and I told about my auntie Ayanna-kinda," Maleah corrected seeing how this was the first conversation she was having with Ananda.

Ananda nodded impatiently.

"Well, she refused to let Ginny in her house, so I decided to stay with her for three days. We went to festivals and shopping and to eat at places you could never imagine! It was so fabulous!"

"I'm so jealous," Ananda said wistfully.

"I brought you some stuff. I'll show it to you tonight. You have to come with me during Christmas holidays!"

"You're going back?" Ananda asked shocked.

Maleah nodded and crossed her legs. "Ayanna wants to spend Christmas with me so Daddy gave me permission to go."

Ananda raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So it's "Daddy" now, not "my father"," Ananda asked.

"I'm trying. Sometimes I'll try to call him and "bastard" comes out. That's what Mama called him for a while after they divorced," Maleah informed her friend.

"This year is going to be great," Ananda sighed falling into her seat again. "I can feel it."

For the first time ever Maleah was able to turn to her friend and say, "You know what? I think you're right."

* * *

Ananda and Maleah took the same seats that they sat in at their first Hogwarts feast that evening. The sorting went rather slowly in Maleah's opinion. Ananda only snorted and stated, "That's because you're excited to try Hogwarts food. It's the best." 

"Can't be better than Miss Tonya's," Maleah argued.

"Maleah Lily Potter, are you arguing with me?" Ananda asked incredulously. Maleah raised her eyebrow with attitude and both girls fell into giggles only stopping when they saw a prefect shooting them glares.

McGonagall gave her normal return speech and the food appeared on the table. Maleah looked at the food and wrinkled her nose. Now she was being picky. She was actually in the mood for Moroccan food.

"I thought you told me that you were eating," Ananda said sadly when she saw Maleah push her plate away.

"I am," Maleah swore. "It's just, I'm in the mood for Moroccan and I won't be able to eat this because I'm not hungry anymore."

Ananda closed her eyes for a second. "You know what babe? Next time you decide to find yourself, make sure you find someone _normal_."

Maleah laughed but her laughter died when she saw Michaelson and his goons, Jason Timberlake, Justin Federline, and Kevin Alexander. "Oh look," Michaelson said sneering. "It is anorexic girl and her speaker, Anananda."

The boys guffawed at their leader's "cleverness."

"Oh, look, Nana," Maleah said, shocking the boys because she was talking. "It's _William James _Michaelson and his goons: Britney Spears' exes."

Ananda guffawed, mocking the boys' laughter.

Michaelson glared at her. "So you're talking now? About time, it was starting to get boring to mock you when you wouldn't answer."

"Yeah well, you best believe ima answer now," Maleah said before cringing. She was sounding like her auntie Ayanna.

Shooting one last glare, Michaelson and his friends left.

"That was brilliant!" Ananda exclaimed. "This year is going to be fabulous, that totally confirmed it!"

**Okay...umm...hmm...well, I actually have nothing to say. I can't believe all my stories are done except for this one! Um...I have a story coming up in June titled No Time For Mistakes. I think I'll change the title though. Plus the sequel for Lily, Meet a Charmed One is coming in June-maybe July. Then that's it. I'm actually starting to write a new story, but it's not Harry Potter. We'll see how that turns out. Busy, busy, busy, me this summer  
Happy Reading,  
PruePotter  
**


	9. The Beauty of Magic

_The look on Michaelson's face when I spoke was just priceless. Even through all the pain that came with his taunting me, I am so glad that it was now that I saw him after beginning to talk again. All the girls in my dorm, Maria, Jennifer, and Emmeline, were all surprised when they saw me and Ananda laughing and talking that evening. In their words, "OMG, I am so relieved! We thought you were just like, a freak or something!" _

_Okay, gee thanks, really._

Maleah woke the next morning excited to face the world. As she glanced out the window she saw birds and owls flying in and out the school. Glad she could talk, she trilled at the birds and beamed when they trilled back.

She took a deep breath and sank back into her bed.

"Leah?" Ananda asked from her bed, across from Maleah's.

"Yes?"

"Oh, thank Merlin! I thought it was just a dream that you could talk and we were all happy!" Ananda exclaimed as she launched herself onto Maleah's bed-knocking the wind out of Maleah in the process.

"Trust me, Nana, it wasn't a dream," Maleah said breathlessly.

"Come on! We have to get ready and go eat breakfast and go to classes!" Ananda cried getting out of Maleah's bed and pirouetting toward the bathroom.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Half an hour later, showered and refreshed, the two girls met up and walked to the Great Hall together. "Merlin I can't wait until next year," Ananda said wistfully as she eyed the couples walking hand in hand.

Maleah raised her eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to start talking," Ananda said

Maleah rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm talking does not mean that I'm going to say something when a word isn't need, Nana. You know I hate wasting my time."

"Yeah." Ananda brightened. "Oh yeah, next year we get to go to Hogsmeade. It's going to be brilliant. We get to go on dates with hot guys and everything."

"I hope you have some time for studying," a teasing voice said. The two turned and Maleah's heart dropped into her stomach. There stood a gorgeous fourth year specimen by the name of Charles Michaelson III. Insert drool now.

"Always," Ananda said coyly. She was always up for flirting. "But it depends who I'm studying with."

Charles winked. "If you're lucky I might even take a break and help you out," he flirted back. Then he sobered. "But seriously, McGonagall wants me to help you this year, Potter."

Maleah frowned. She wasn't stupid. Why would she need a tutor? "Why?"

Charles seemed surprised she was talking, but was normal a second later. "She said that you might need help getting used to doing the magic this year. What with you being…you, I guess."

"Merlin," Maleah breathed. "You don't eat or speak for 4 years and people think you've got brain damage or something!"

Ananda tisked sympathetically. "Sorry, babe. Maybe I'll join in on one of those sessions. I might need some help too," Ananda smiled at Charles. He only laughed and walked away.

"He is so…" Ananda began.

"…Fine!" Maleah agreed. The two fell into giggles and continued to the Great Hall.

"You know, I think I might need some help this year. The course load is going to be _so__hard_," Ananda said thoughtfully.

"Wanna borrow my tutor?" Maleah asked Ananda with a sly look.

"You are a goddess," Ananda cried hugging Maleah tightly.

Maleah laughed. "Have you way with him, see if I care, but he'll always be coming back to help _me_."

Ananda mock glared at Maleah. "What, do you want to fight for him?"

Maleah just gave Ananda a look before sauntering into the Great Hall.

"Potter, Manuel," Michaelson said coming up to him. His "friends" right behind him. He turned to Maleah. "Heard you have to have a tutor this year. Tough break. Maybe you should save yourself the embarrassment and go home and live like the squib you are."

Maleah and Ananda arched the same eyebrow in unison. "How about we save you the embarrassment-," Maleah started.

"-of having two girls insult the hell out of you," Ananda finished. The two girls smirked and walked away.

"That was-," Jason murmured.

"-so hot," Kevin agreed.

Michaelson glared at the spot the girls were in and let out a frustrated groan. "That little-," Michaelson ground out.

"Easy lil' bro, some teacher might hear you," Charles said idly as he walked out of the Great Hall with his girlfriend, hand in hand.

Michaelson inwardly cursed his brother before admitting defeat and walking to his first class.

* * *

"Great!" Charles told Maleah. 

Two weeks later, Charles was helping her get used to vocally saying spells. He was impressed that she did her first years spells silently, telling her that they wouldn't learn that until sixth year. Maleah had shrugged modestly and said she had no other choice.

"So can I ask you a question?" Maleah asked as Charles cleaned up. They were in an old classroom. Maleah was sitting on a desk swinging her legs. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was still in her uniform, minus the robes. Charles was the same, except his hair wasn't in a bun and his sleeves were rolled up and his tie loose.

"What?"

Maleah cocked her head to the side and captured Charles' blue eyes with her hazel. "How long have you been dating Susan?"

Charles paused and frowned. "Since I was your age," he said after a second.

Maleah's brows shot up. "First of all, you're not that much older than me," she said teasingly as she got off the desk. "Second, that's like two years. Why so long?"

He seemed stumped as he picked up his bag; Maleah did the same. "I guess because that's what is expected of us. My dad owns the company and her dad is like third or fourth in command."

Maleah placed her bag on her shoulder and grabbed Charles' hand to keep him from walking out the room. "You shouldn't date someone because it's expected."

"The way your father did?" Charles retorted. He cursed himself when he saw her face go ashen. "I'm sorry, I didn't-."

"Forget it," Maleah told him harshly before leaving the room quickly.

Charles ran after her.

"Potter! Potter, wait up," he called. She wasn't that tall, so he caught up with her fairly quickly. They both leaned against a wall breathing heavily. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just taken aback with the questions. It made me defensive."

"You know," Maleah gasped out. "I thought you were better than your brother. But you're just the same: cruel and bitter."

Charles chuckled. She had no idea how cute she looked with her hair a mess and her eyes on fire. Before he could stop himself he stepped forward and kissed her. It was not a passionate one by any means. It was sweet and simple. Of course, as her first kiss, Maleah didn't know to expect fireworks.

"Charles?" Maleah murmured against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"You have really hot lips," she whispered before stepping away. A second later she realized what she said and flushed profusely.

"Potter?"

Maleah looked up expectantly.

"So do you," he winked and walked away. Maleah was sure she would melt into a puddle right there.

**Oooh la la. Seems like someone has a little crushy crush! Lol. Wow. Okay, summer is here people! But I'm not even going to lie, I haven't been working on this story much. I've been working more on the LMACO sequel and this author's challenge which is FRYING MY BRAINS OUT! It's pissing me off that I can't come up with a cool plot! Oy-I think I'm going to postpone that story until I get my act together. Updates should be more often now seeing how I'm not leaving for vacation yet. When I do though…sorry-no updates, I won't have a computer with me-but that's not yet.**

**Review Review!**


	10. The Beauty of Appearances

_We didn't talk about the kiss afterward. It just stayed quiet, something only he and I knew. Sometimes, when he'd be walking with Susan, I'd catch his eye. He'd wink and I'd blush. I didn't feel upset that he didn't break up with his girlfriend over me. I was twelve and he was going to be fifteen come January. It seemed stupid that I think we'd be together. Of course that didn't stop me from fantasizing._

_Surprisingly about a month after that kiss he and Susan broke up. It was a shock to say the least. It was just, one day they were walking hand in hand and the next they're avoiding each other. Ananda had looked at me and smirked. "Only you could get a guy to break up with his girlfriend of two years," she had said to me. I rolled my eyes outwardly, but inwardly I was really hoping that it were true._

_And it was true. After waiting a respectable month, he asked me out. Of course, for guys it was respectable. But I know I would hate it after two years with a guy he dates someone else a month later, but seeing how he was asking, I sure as hell wasn't going to say no!_

"We're just going for a walk," Maleah ground out. She was frustrated because every girl in her dorm was adamant about making her over.

"With Charles Michaelson," Emmeline said. "You can't just go any way. People might see and as his girlfriend you're expected to look a certain way."

"Hot and innocent," Ananda said. She scrutinized Maleah. "You've got the hot part down, but anyone looking would think you're a slag."

Maleah's eyes widened in horror. "You think I'm a whore?"

Ananda rolled her eyes and took out a white sweater from her closet. "Of course not. I know better. Of course you did try to lure him away from his girlfriend…"

"I did not!"

Ignoring the comment, Ananda put the white sweater on Maleah and continued. "No one is going to be looking at your eyes, Leah. We all know that those give away your innocence, Merlin, you're naïve. It's very easy to notice."

"So what will they be looking at?" Maleah asked as she zipped up her black boots that matched her black jeans.

"Your boobs, of course," Maria said shrugging. "No twelve year old has a body as developed as yours without taking advantage of it."

"Which I still don't understand," Jennifer stated. "I mean, you didn't eat for years. Last year we could like, see the outline of your bones and everything, and now this year you've got _all that_. It's not fair!"

Maleah frowned and looked down. It was true that she seemed to be the first one to begin developing, but she thought it was just a coincidence. Ananda was following right behind her though. "I don't know why."

"It's all the African and Soul Food she ate this summer," Ananda responded. "Everyone knows that African women are thick. You were in Africa for a couple of weeks. Besides that's not what I meant. I was talking about your Angelina Jolie lips. My goodness they're huge. Every male third year and up wants to snog you."

"Yeah, but I only ate authentic African food when I was with Ayanna. When I was with Daddy and Ginny, we ate _gourmet_ African food, whatever that is," Maleah muttered. Then she remembered Ananda's last sentence and flushed. "Eew!"

"Stop complaining and go meet your man!" Emmeline cried.

Maleah took one last look in the mirror. She approved of what her friends forced her to wear; a pair of form-fitting black Colombian jeans that Ayanna got her for her birthday, a white camisole and a white Mudd sweater to go over it and a pair of black Steve Madden boots.

Maleah took a deep breath and shot a look over her shoulder at her friends. They all smiled and egged her on. She was nervous at first but when she saw him standing at the foot of the steps her fear seeped away.

"Hey," she said lightly.

He kissed her cheek and took her hand and led her out of the common room. "You look nice," he told her.

She blushed and looked down. "My roommates accosted me. I was just going to wear sweats and a cloak."

He laughed. "I'm sure that would've been a sight to see."

* * *

"How was it?" Ananda asked Maleah that evening at dinner. 

Maleah blushed. "We walked around the lake and talked. Then he kissed me again."

The girls in her dorm squealed loudly and caught the attention of the rest of the table. In embarrassment, Maleah ducked her head and tried to hide her blush. "Merlin, could you guys be any louder?"

"Sorry," Jennifer said sheepishly.

"I'm not," Ananda announced. "And I can go louder. _Much _louder."

Maleah was sure she was the only one who caught the innuendo, but it wasn't until Michaelson took the seat in front of her did she realize why Ananda said it. Michaelson glared hotly at her. "What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Maleah said coolly taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. She winced when it went down her throat. She never did acquire a taste for that drink.

"What do you think you're doing with my brother?" he ground out.

Maleah smiled slowly and placed her cup down. She leaned forward, close enough to kiss Michaelson. "That," she said licking her lips, "is none of your B-I-business!" She leaned back and glared right back at him.

"Don't mess with my brother, Potter," he snapped before walking away to join his gang.

"You can't do that," Emmeline hissed.

Maleah frowned. "Do what?"

"Look, you are dating a Michaelson. Not only were they filthy rich since the time of the kingdoms, but their father invented a bunch of magically run muggle products, you know, like the telly and fellytone," Emmeline explained.

"Telephone," Maleah and Ananda corrected automatically. "I didn't know that the phones were released."

"Whatever," Emmeline snapped. "The point is that they are uber rich, and aristocratic! As Charles' girlfriend you are not to talk to any guys at all. Talking to Michaelson is acceptable since that's his brother, but you were not to be flirting like that!"

Maleah's head spun. "Says who? Who makes this stuff up?"

"That's just the way it is," Emmeline shrugged. "Didn't your mum ever tell you any of this?"

"My mum is dead," Maleah snapped.

Emmeline paled. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-."

"Forget it. Her mum is dead, her stepmother is a witch from Slytherin," Ananda said waving her hand dismissively.

"Ginny was a Gryffindor," Maleah reminded Ananda.

"Well, she should've been a Slytherin, little witch."

* * *

"You don't want me to sneak out to Hogsmeade with you?" Maleah asked Charles. 

Charles sighed and kissed her head. They were in the common room and his friends were coming toward them. "I don't want to ruin the experience for you. Next year we won't have to sneak, we'll just go."

Holding back a retort, Maleah smiled and kissed his cheek. "Fine. I'll see you before you leave."

"Attagirl," he said smiling.

Once he couldn't see her face Maleah made a dirty facial expression. They had been dating for a month and a half, and Maleah was pissed off. He only held her hand. He never kissed her when it was just the two of them. It was like some kind of show. He never talked to her, only to tell her to lower her skirt a bit before people started thinking she was a slag.

"Ugh! All Michaelsons are bloody assholes!" Maleah cried as she fell on her bed.

"He doesn't want you to go to Hogsmeade?" Ananda asked from her bed.

Maleah rolled over and looked at her friend. "No."

"Go anyway and surprise him," Ananda said with a shrug. "It's not effin Ancient Runes you know."

Maleah fell back on her bed and grinned. Ananda was right, it wasn't Ancient Runes.

The next morning Maleah woke early to get ready to see Charles. She washed her black hair and blow dried it straight. She put on her bathrobe over her tank top and shorts before going to stand in the stairwell. She saw Charles come toward her, frowning.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, casting a look at his friends who were watching them.

Maleah resisted the urge to roll her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm going back to sleep," she lied easily. "I thought wearing the robe would be better than walking down in my pajamas."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Only you, Maleah," he said quietly. "I'll see you tonight."

Maleah smiled falsely. "Have a good time," she said leaning to kiss his lips. He turned away and she got his cheek.

"Maleah, there are people around," he reminded her as if she were a child.

Maleah raised an eyebrow and turned away to go back upstairs. "Asshole," she said under her breath.

An hour later, Maleah walked toward the one-eyed humped witch. She glanced around and when she saw no one, she walked through the secret passageway. She left Honeydukes and stepped into the street. The place was so beautiful and colorful, like a dream.

She walked in a random direction hoping to catch Charles somewhere. She caught him alright. She caught him with a girl known to be a slag hanging all over him. She didn't make a move to step closer to them hoping that he would push the girl off. He didn't. He encouraged her by kissing her.

With a sense of control she didn't even know she possessed, she turned away and ran back into Honeydukes and into the castle. The tears didn't fall until she was in her room sitting with her back leaning against the door.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"He's cheating on me with some stupid little slag!" Maleah let out. She wasn't sobbing, in fact, she felt perfectly fine, but the tears wouldn't stop. They just rolled down her face without her having any control over them.

"He told you not to go!" Emmeline said without sympathy.

Maria and Jennifer stared at Emmeline shocked. Ananda ignored the girl and kneeled next to her friend. "Do you want me to beat him up? She asked softly. "I can call my clique, they'd be here five-deep, just say the word."

Maleah let out a giggle at Ananda's use of the magical version of Boyz N Da Hood. "No, I just-I'm okay, just pissed off."

"I don't think you understand how this works, Maleah," Emmeline said.

"Why don't you explain it to me, Emmeline?" Maleah asked snidely.

"As an aristocrat, he's supposed to be with someone respectable, but behind closed doors he can have whoever he wants," Emmeline explained wearily.

"You are a real bitch, you know that?" Ananda said Emmeline as she followed a disgusted Maleah to the bathroom.

When Maleah emerged from the bathroom she was in her robe and her hair was wet. She needed to wash the shame off of her. She sat on her bed and handed Ananda her brush when her friend came to sit behind her. It was their routine. When one of them was upset, they'd go shower and the other would brush their hair. It made them feel better.

"He isn't worth your tears," Ananda said quietly as she brushed Maleah's thick mane.

Maleah didn't say anything. She couldn't. No words would come out.

"Don't you dare let him silence you," Ananda snapped.

Maleah still couldn't form a word.

"Leah?" Maria asked coming into the room.

Maleah looked up.

"Charles wants to see you."

Ananda put the brush down and stepped away from Maleah who took a deep breath and took off her robe revealing her tank top and a pair of her brother Sirius' old boxers that had Dooby Roo all over them. She squared her shoulders and walked down the stairs. She stood at the last one and watched Charles' face flush at her attire and walk toward her.

"What are you wearing?" he snapped.

"I should ask you the same," Maleah said quietly. "Seeing how you wore slut today in Hogsmeade."

Charles frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Maleah shook her head. "Did it occur to you that you had a girlfriend when that _thing_ was all over you today? I went to Hogsmeade, Charles."

"I told you not to," Charles said quietly.

"And that makes it okay?" Maleah exclaimed. "Look, if you want to be with her then be with her. Don't use me to hide from your parents' disappointment. I'm not your little toy for show, Charles. I'm done and you can tell your friends whatever you want, but I want no other part of you outside of you helping me with school."

She turned away feeling empowered. Boys were just so easy to handle.

**Okay, Dooby Roo is from my own clever mind. It's supposed to be the magical version of Scooby Doo. Oh that darn Scooby. Anyway, I'm taking another writing break. I will continue to update sometimes, but it's harder to write since it's kind of a chore now. i want to start enjoying it again. the next update should be on tuesday or wednesday of next week, depending on when i can get online. as for Those Darn Potters, updates will come whenever inspiration strikes for a new short story about them. emmer-that's about it.**

**Happy Reading! **


	11. The Beauty of Girlfriends

_There wasn't some big hoopla after Charles and I broke up. Everything just went back to normal. In fact, I made a new friend. He was a first year Gryffindor at the time and just the sweetest thing. He's a metro sexual, as Ananda says, because he knows all the latest fashion trends and he's like a great person to talk to about anything because he never judges anyone. I guess having a famous fashion designer for a mother did that for him. Jake, Ananda, Maria, and I became much closer. We still talked to Emmeline and Jennifer, but they'd made new friends too. It was a change that had to be made._

_At the end of the year, we were invited to the annual Hide n Go Seek party. It was for third years and up, but since Charles and I became sort of friends after we broke up, Ananda, Maria, Jake and I got invited. It was so much fun. Michaelson was there with a couple of his friends too, but besides the greeting sneer we didn't talk much._

_In third year most of us kept on taking History of Magic. Hermione was just the coolest teacher and we had a lot of fun in that class. I took on arithmetic and ancient runes. Ananda and Maria took the same, while Jennifer and Emmeline took ancient runes and divination. Michaelson took Care of Magical Creatures and divination._

_So now my peace was over after fourth year. Somehow I knew the two years of peace wouldn't last._

"Are you having a _quince_?" Ananda asked. Maleah was just lagging around in her room talking to Ananda on the Wiz-Phone.

"I actually don't know. Besides, I know barely anything about my Hispanic culture," Maleah reminded Ananda.

"Then learn about it," Ananda insisted. "I mean, you have cornucopia of cultures that you can identify yourself with-."

"My mum was African and Colombian. Her grandfather or something was Russian. Daddy is like English and his mum was Irish. How is that a cornucopia of cultures?"

Ananda scoffed. "You get to celebrate St. Patrick's Day, and like _Cinco de Mayo _or something."

"I'm Colombian not a friggin Mexican!" Maleah cried outraged. "Anyway, I'll think about it. But there's like no time to plan a _quincenaria_. My birthday is July."

Ananda was not fazed. "Hello? It's called using your father's assistants. Make them do something useful."

Maleah was still laughing at Ananda's audacity when she knocked on her father's office door a few hours later. Ginny was sitting on his desk giggling about something and her father was obviously trying to do something but couldn't help the smirk on his face. Maleah didn't want her imagination to go any further than that.

She stepped tentatively into the room and shut it softly behind her. Her father looked up and smiled-Ginny just shot her a cold smile. "May I help you?" Harry asked waving at the chair in front of his desk.

Maleah sat and wringed her fingers together. "Um, I was thinking," she began. "You know that Mum was part Colombian," in the back of Maleah's mind, she registered Ginny's stiffness at the mention of her mother.

Harry nodded expectantly.

"Well, I'm turning fifteen next month and I was kind of hoping for a _quince_. That's when a girl turns fifteen and she's like introduced to society, it's this big party and everything, and I know it's last minute, I didn't even think of it until Ananda mentioned it to me-." Maleah stopped her ramblings.

"You're right," Harry agreed. "This is awfully short notice but-."

"Harry! You cannot possibly be considering this!" Ginny exclaimed.

Maleah's stomach sunk. If Ginny said no then her party would not happen.

"Why not?" Harry asked with an irritated glance shot at Ginny.

"There is a month, if that, until her birthday! It is impossible to arrange a party in that time. Plus, she knows nothing about this so called Hispanic culture. What would people think if we threw her some quesadilla party?"

"**She** is right here," Maleah snapped. "It's a _quincenaria_! And my mother was part Colombian and I have every right on earth to wish celebrate that culture with this party!" Maleah turned to her father pleadingly. "I have never asked you for anything, Daddy! Please let me have this party!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes after taking off his glasses. "Maleah-."

Maleah didn't stay to listen. She knew what the answer was. "Thanks a lot, _Father_. I appreciate your time," she said coldly before leaving.

It wasn't fair. Not at all. Whatever Ginny said always went and it was high time that Maleah did something for herself. So she took her Wiz-Phone and four-wayed Ananda, Maria, and Jake.

"Shopping," Maleah ordered. "Now. Meet me outside Versace."

"Roger," Jake said.

"Okay," Maria said.

"See you in ten," Ananda replied.

Maleah changed out of her Mara the Charmstress pajamas and into muggle clothes consisting of a pair of G-Unit jeans and a RocaWear cami. She picked up her beaded Bijou Terner purse, piled in all the muggle money and the credit card for emergencies plus her Wiz-Phone and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked as Maleah jogged down the stairs.

Maleah froze and realized something. She didn't put on any shoes. "Throw me down my gold Chinese slippers and I'll let you come," Maleah promised her brother.

Five minutes later the two were riding in the back of the family car while their father's driver drove them to downtown London. "So because Father won't give you your party, you're going to spend all his money?" Sirius asked.

Maleah regarded her eight year old brother. Then she thought about his question. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Dad's going to kill you," was all Sirius said.

He didn't try to talk her out of it and for that Maleah was grateful. Jake was already there when Maleah and Sirius pulled up. She introduced the two quickly before Maria pulled up. By the time she finished introducing Sirius to Jake, Maria, as well, Ananda had shown up. Sirius dutifully kissed Ananda's cheek and they all ventured into Versace.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Maria asked.

Jake and Ananda shot her scandalized looks. "You go shopping to find something totally hot and by surprise. Only losers and poor people only go shopping when they need something," Jake informed her.

Maria's eyes widened and she rolled them exaggeratingly. "Whatever," she sang.

Maleah knew the moment she walked in that she didn't want anything in the store. She didn't say anything though because she saw Ananda head straight for a gold dress near the wall.

"What do you think?" Ananda asked Jake. They _always _asked Jake's opinion.

"It clashes with the silver of your eyes," he told her absently as he perused a wall full of shoes. "Hmm…my mum's birthday is coming soon."

"So's my mums," Sirius exclaimed.

Maleah rolled her eyes. "Uh, Hot Lips? I think Ginny's birthday is in October or something."

"August 11th," he said quietly.

Maleah flushed. "Sorry."

Sirius shook his head as if to say "don't worry about it" and went to look at shoes with Jake.

"Oh, I feel like a heel," Maleah muttered.

Ananda rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over yourself! The longest conversation you've had with the woman included her telling you that you're an ugly, anorexic cow!"

"She's still my stepmother," Maleah argued. "I should at least know her birthday for goodness sakes. She knows mine."

"Only because your birthday is the day before your father's," Maria reminded her while she tried on sunglasses.

"Face it, babe," Ananda said as she joined Maria. "Ginny Weasley doesn't give a flying bludger about you. I don't think you should give her the satisfaction of actually feeling guilty over her."

"Potter," Maleah corrected. "Ginny Weasley _Potter_. As in she's family. As in even though she may want me to fall fifty feet from a bloody broomstick I have to at least show her some respect."

"Oh, you're so naïve," Maria murmured.

"No, she's not," Ananda said as if Maleah were not there. "She's stupid. A big idiot."

"Sticks and stones," Maleah sang. "Are you ready yet?" she cried finally frustrated with the store.

"I'm done," Jake announced with two bags. Sirius was with him.

"What did you buy?" Maleah asked.

"Three pairs of shoes. Four sunglasses," Jake answered easily.

"And who paid for it?"

Jake blinked. "My mum's bank account?"

"Oh, Jake," Maria laughed as they walked out of the store hand in hand.

* * *

"So no _quince_?" Ananda asked. It was later that evening and Ananda and Maria had decided to sleep over at Maleah's. 

"No _quince_," Maleah nodded.

"That really blows," Maria said sympathetically.

"Ginny is such a cow," Ananda muttered wincing as Maleah brushed through a knot in her waist long black hair.

Maria braided her dark brown hair while she sat on Maleah's vanity. "She really is," Maria agreed. "I mean, it's not as if she had anything better to do. She could've helped you plan the party."

"She got herself in a tizzy because she thought someone would be outraged to be reminded of Harry Potter's daughter's African and Mexican heritage," Maleah muttered. "She called the party a _quesadilla_ you guys."

Maria broke into laughter. "Are you serious?"

"Is she mad?" Ananda muttered. "A quesadilla?"

"Speaking of, I'm actually in the mood for Taco Bell," Maria mentioned.

"Fatty," Maleah teased.

"Oh, like you can talk," Maria shot back, smiling. "If your hips get any larger you'll need to widen the doorways!"

"Yeah, your booty is rocking everywhere," Ananda agreed.

"Stop quoting American music before you choke on a lyric," Maleah muttered.

The group laughed and gossiped to the end of the night and it wasn't until Miss Tonya woke them the next morning did they realize that they'd fallen asleep at all. And it hit Maleah, as she watched her friends leave through floo, that she wouldn't change a thing about her crazy girlfriends.

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I had originally planned just to skip to 5th year, but I thought this would be too cute, plus it's one of the last times I get to make Ginny mean before she's finally redeemed. I know-about time! Emmer, emmer, that's about it really. OH-I updated sooner than I expected. Who am I kidding, I love updating this story, I'm just terrified of being behind when I finally post the sequel to LMACO. **


	12. The Beauty of Lust

**Usually my notes are at the bottom, but I have to address something first: if I EVER EVER EVER offend any of you guys because I insult your culture, PLEASE let me know. I don't want to upset any of you, and the thing is that I'm like that. I don't have a problem with anyone's different culture because my grandparents were immigrants, so I can't say I'm "American" or anything like that. as for my spelling of quinceanera, my bad. it was spell check's fault. i would hope that after being in spanish since kindergarten that i'd be able to spell it so really. that was my bad. also, my friends and i...are really stupid. i don't mean to make excuses, because there is NO excuse for insulting someone's culture, but the thing is we tell our mexican friends to go mow our lawn, we tell our cuban friends that immigration is looking for them, we tell out colombian friends to go sell crack-we have...problems. truly, I am So SO SO sorry if i ever offend any of you, i guess i was just writing ananda and maleah as my friends talk to each other. also-there is nothing wrong with being a "friggin" mexican, just as there is nothig wrong with the fact that cubans only love jesus because he walked on water. see joke? my cuban friend actually told me that. okay, so this is really long, but i wanted to make it clear that I NEVER mean to insult ANYONE's culture and i do apologize if any of you were offended by the last chapter.  
**

**Happy Reading,  
PruePotter

* * *

**_About a week into fifth year, Charles sugested that everyone go play Hide n' Go Seek simply because the year barely started and already we were buried in assignments. Everyone readily agreed. Stupidly of course...  
_

"So when they count, we'll run for the nearest tapestry, right?" Ananda asked Maria, Jake and Maleah as they walked to the seventh floor corridor for their game.

The girls wore black cargo pants with black long sleeve tops to blend in with the dark corridor. Maleah had managed to loosely braid her hair to hang on her shoulder.

"I'm nervous," Maria whispered after they'd agreed to Ananda's plan.

"Me too," Maleah agreed.

"Relax, no one is going to kill you. I'm sure the only thing that happens is people find themselves together snogging. Simple as that," Jake said with a shrug.

Maleah shot Jake a dark look. "I don't want to snog some random stranger."

"Of course not," Ananda said innocently. "You want to snog Michaelson."

Maleah glared at her friend in horror. "I surely do not want to snog William James Michaelson!"

"I knew you couldn't leave my name out of your mouth," a haughty voice said from behind them. Michaelson had only grown more handsome past his awkward years. Even though Charles was the most handsome of the two, it was obvious that Michaelson was way cuter now. His hair was still uncontrollably curly and brown, his eyes still gorgeously blue-but his body! He was taller than his 6'1 brother at 6'2. He'd bulked over the summer, not beef-man-cake, but more athletic which comes in handy since he was a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Plus, don't forget about the gorgeous dimples-the ones that have all girls falling to their knees (go 'head girl, go 'head get down-according to Michaelson)-the ones his brother does not have.

Of course Maleah had Ananda to snap her out of her lust-filled fantasies but Michaelson already showed the satisfaction of seeing her eyes glaze over. "So, Potter," he said wrapping an arm around her 5'6 frame, "were we naked in this fantasy of yours?"

Maleah scoffed and pushed him away. "Actually I was just picturing your brother as it happens," Maleah said flippantly.

Michaelson's eyes darkened for a moment before he composed himself. He always hated being less than Charles. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that my brother can't make you scream as lo-."

"You're here! About time," Charles snapped. They'd finally arrived at the meeting point. "Federline, you were technically the last to arrive. Get to counting!"

Charles took the hide n go seek games very seriously.

Justin began counting while everyone ran in different directions down the hall. As planned, Maleah, Maria, Ananda, and Jake ran toward a tapestry and hid behind it. "Federline barely has any brains. We'll be safe," Maria whispered.

"Not if you keep whispering as loud as you've been," Jake snapped.

The rest of the night went relatively the same way. Ananda got caught once and had to be It because she refused to ruin her new Puma sneakers because the laces were untied. Maria and Maleah each had a turn to be It. Jake was small and was able to outrun every It coming after him. It was the final round of the night and it was Charles' turn. He got his target every time and no one knew who it was so everyone was on watch.

"...9, 10," Charles called. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Maleah grabbed Maria's hand and ran for a closet. Halfway there she tripped over armor's hand that was broken off earlier in the game. It made a loud clatter and Maleah heard Charles running toward them. Maria kept running only once looking over her shoulder at Maleah who was rubbing her ankle.

Just when Maleah thought she couldn't get up to run, a hand grabbed her into an abandoned passageway. "Aamphm-." A hand came upon Maleah's mouth and muffled the rest of her scream. She recognized the musky scent of male and almost relaxed before she remembered that she hated him.

"Are you going to scream?" Michaelson asked her.

Maleah shook her head quickly. He let go of her mouth slowly and Maleah opened her mouth. Instead of muffling her with his hands, he muffled her with his lips. The thing is, she was going to fight and break away. That was her plan, of course, but she seemed to have forgotten it the moment his tongue begged her mouth for entrance.

The kiss wasn't anything slow and sweet, it hard, hot and filled with pent-up frustration. All the hatred and tension that they felt toward each other came through in that kiss and Maleah was so filled with lust and hatred that she didn't mind when Michaelson pushed her against the wall. She didn't mind when his hand crept up her top, and she really didn't mind when he did wicked things to her throat that made her sigh and moan in pleasure.

Not once did "this is wrong" cross her mind. Not once did she think about how much this boy had taunted and hurt her in the five years they'd known each other. Not once did she think about how slaggy it made her look to be heavily snogging her nemesis and bane of her existence in a random broom closet while every fifth, sixth, and seventh year played Hide n' Go Seek.

Of course the smoldering spell was broken when the door was opened and Charles Michaelson stood at the other side. His face showed no emotion, he just shut the door while crying, "They're not in there!"

Maleah caught her breath and realized what she had done. She pushed Michaelson away from her in disgust and straightened her askew top. She pushed her wayward strands of hair out of her face and glared at him.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she snapped at him.

During her entire not-paying-attention-to-Michaelson thing, he'd leaned against the opposite wall with a smug smirk on his face. "It seems that you were just as into it as I was," he remarked idly.

"As if! Look Michaelson, in case you haven't received the memo, I do not like you," she hissed. "I can't stand the sight of you and I really do not want you to ever touch me ever again. Is that clear?"

Michaelson walked closer to her and kept her snug against his body. His smirked widened when he saw her eyes dart to his mouth, and she licked her lips. "Crystal," he whispered after kissing her softly.

* * *

"He's a bloody bastard," Ananda said loyally later that evening while everyone was in bed. 

"I'm going to disagree. It sounded really hot, and he really is hot," Maria inserted shaking her head.

"Uh, I'm a dude, so I don't look at dudes that way," Jake said carefully. "But if I were a girl, you know, hypothetically, of course, he'd be, uh, suitable."

Maleah had to giggle at the boy's obvious discomfort because of his metro-ness. "If I were a dude," Maleah said mock seriously. "I'd, uh, have to agree with you."

"That's just redundant," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"But he is gorgeous isn't he?" Maleah asked rhetorically as an afterthought.

"Oh yeah," Maria agreed.

"I'm going to have to agree," Ananda said sulkily.

"Shaggy brown hair…"

* * *

"She is so hot!" Michaelson exclaimed at the same time in his dorm room with his friends. 

"Super hot," Jason nodded.

"Damn hot," Kevin said.

"Shit hot," Justin agreed.

"Merlin, her hair, it's just curls upon curls of black. It would look so hot in the morning when she first wakes up…."

* * *

"…and those eyes!" Maleah exclaimed. "They are so unbelievably blue! You just want to drown in them…"

* * *

"Her eyes are so hot! That greeny brown-." 

"Greeny brown, articulate Romeo?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! But they are hot, especially when she looks like she wants to just jump your bones…"

* * *

"…Merlin his body is fantastic," Maleah breathed. "I just want to rub oil all over him; imagine him just swimming, stroke, stroke, stro-." 

"Leah!" Ananda cried.

Maleah laughed guiltily. "I forgot where I was for a second."

* * *

"Damn! Her body," Michaelson licked his lips. "Her hips, her butt, Merlin, her breasts, they're just perfect! Just round and…perfect." Michaelson made his point by curving his hands. 

"She does have a hot body," Justin commented idly.

* * *

"His voice is just so deep and seductive," Maleah said dreamily. "I just want to melt when I hear it…"

* * *

"Her voice! It's the most sexy thing I've heard in my life," Michaelson went on. "Merlin, I just want to hear her scream 'Michaelson' when I hit that right spot." 

Jason agreed. "That is one hot voice."

* * *

"Maybe I could just fool around with him," Maleah said reasonably. "Just for a while and this maddening feeling will go away once I see the asshole he is again. Right?" 

Ananda looked dubious, as did Jake. But Maria was the one who answered. "Uh…sure, whatever you say."

* * *

"You want her badly, don't you?" Jason asked. 

Michaelson sighed and stared at the canopy above his bed. "Maybe, but once I have her, the feeling will go away, right?"

"Uh…sure, whatever you say mate."

* * *

**Okay more notes...uh...crap. I forgot what I was going to say. I'll post it in the next chapter if I remember. :D  
**  



	13. The Beauty of Being a Player

_I…I'm just speechless. There are no words to describe how I felt after that night. It's not as if I wanted Michaelson to declare his undying love for me afterward, but some acknowledgment would have been nice. I mean, he just ignored me when he wasn't shooting me suggestive looks. He really is a smarmy bastard. I hate him._

_And I am lying. I don't hate him; at least no more than usual. So he ignored me for a couple of weeks, and it wasn't until late October that he actually acknowledged me again. By some sort of hearsay (Ananda), all the girls at Hogwarts stayed away from Michaelson, and while they were "staying away" they seemed to have a nasty little look for me. Bring it on, Barbie, I could totally take them._

_Anyway, acknowledgment. He cornered me on the way to Potions and told me that he was taking me to Hogsmeade that weekend. I just stared at him and shrugged. It's always best to play hard to get with someone you want. Ananda said maybe if I played hard to get with Charles we'd still be together. Uh, eew. I adore Charles, truly I do, but the thought of dating him now that I know better and my hormones are developing seems kind of sick. Yet again…eew._

"I don't even like him Nana," Maleah whined as Ananda tried to primp her for her meeting with Michaelson.

"The devil is a liar babe," was the simple response Maleah got from her friend.

Maleah stuck her tongue out childishly before walking to her closet to look for something suitable to wear. In the end she settled for a handmade African skirt that Ayanna sent her that summer with a matching dark green top with her dark green custom made Marc Jacob sandals that Kia, Ananda's mum, had given her for her birthday.

Ananda straightened Maleah's thick curly hair and placed it into a carefully made messy bun at the nape of her neck with select strands to fall around her face. It was so calculated that it looked natural. Her face was devoid of make-up as it always was. Maleah didn't even own a tube of lipstick, but she did smear lip balm onto her lips to keep them from chapping in the cold.

Just as Maleah walked out of the dorm, Ananda handed her a trendy dark green coat with a heating charm placed on it so Maleah wouldn't freeze for looking cute.

* * *

"You look hot," Michaelson told her as they walked out of the school together.

Maleah only shot him a coy look under her eyelids.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his touch as he led her into the quaint village. He lead her towards Honeydukes and opened the door-but didn't leave it open for her. She brushed it off and entered behind him, not noticing the snickers of a few guys down the lane.

"Chocolate?" he asked her once she reached him.

"Of course," Maleah stated seriously. "Can't live without chocolate."

He held out a piece for her and she reached to take it but he just moved it out of the way. "Unh unh," he whispered before bringing the chocolate piece to her lips.

She flushed as she bit into the softness and let out an involuntary moan when she tasted it. A look Maleah didn't recognize passed Michaelson's face before he took her lips with his. Instantly her hands found themselves wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. It seemed as though neither remembered that they were in a public place because Michaelson placed Maleah against a wall and continued to kiss her breath away. Just as his hands wandered under tank top a voice interrupted them.

"Mike man!" a guy who looked to be a sixth year cried. "You get all the slags."

Maleah flushed in anger and was about to retort when Michaelson led her from the guy. "Here's a hint mate: don't call girls slags when they're right there," he told the boy before leading her away from the shop.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Maleah cried once she stepped outside the shop.

Michaelson shrugged. "What more do you want me to say?"

"How about defend me against a bloke who obviously thinks that I'm some sort of slag that you're shagging!"

Michaelson did not reveal that that was his ultimate plan. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be appreciated. Instead he rolled his eyes. "Relax. You're too uptight Potter."

"I…I-can't believe-forget it," Maleah stated before turning away.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I don't want to see you right now," Maleah shouted ignoring the looks the third years were sending her.

Michaelson groaned and turned to meet his friends at Three Broomsticks. He'd deal with the chick later.

* * *

Maleah walked through the halls of the castle heading toward her dorm in a pissy mood. She'd deal with the asshole later.

* * *

"What an asshole," Maria announced later that night.

"Hmm," Ananda murmured playing with the food on her plate.

"Nana?" Maleah questioned quietly.

"Huh?" she snapped and flushed when she saw Maria, Jake, and Maleah staring at her. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"How big an asshole Michaelson is?" Maria reminded her with a strange look.

"Of course," Ananda agreed wholeheartedly. "Biggest there is."

Maleah rolled her eyes and "casually" glanced down the table to look at Michaelson. He was holding court as usual with his friends and their groupies. She saw one girl get a little too close and her eyes involuntarily narrowed themselves. She expected Michaelson to at least push the slag away but he only laughed and wrapped his arm around her. Now she was blazing.

"I don't have an appetite anymore," she said simply before leaving the table and the hall.

After she changed into her pajamas, Maleah curled on a couch in the common room before the fire to work on her Potions homework. No matter how gorgeous Professor Scott was, he was strict and accepted nothing less than perfect. To make matters worse, it was the year of O.W.Ls so the teachers were adding even more work to their course load.

She sensed him before he came to stand next to her. He lifted her legs up and sat before replacing them on his lap. Maleah didn't acknowledge his presence but just kept on with her Potions assignment.

"Potter," he whispered gruffly.

Sighing heavily, Maleah looked up from her parchment and gave Michaelson a cold look. "May I help you?"

He nodded. "I deserve that."

"Look Michaelson, I don't know what I was thinking when I actually agreed to go to Hogsmeade with you. Apparently you think that I'm one of your stupid little puppies that adore you and accept any treatment from you. You're wrong. I'm not going to be one of the girls you just shag and leave."

"What are you saying then?"

"It's actually pretty simple Michaelson," Maleah snapped. "I do not want to be with you. Go find some other whore to amuse you, because it won't be me."

His blue eyes darkened in anger but he only scoffed and dropped her legs from his lap before he went up to his dorm.

Maleah let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. Somehow that seemed easier than she thought it would. And now she was worried.

**I would've updated sooner, but i didn't get a chance to. plus, i haven't felt like writing lately so the chapters probably will come a bit slower. i posted the sequel to lily, meet a charmed one, but it hasn't gotten the response i wanted it to-i don't know. maybe a sequel was a bad idea.**


	14. The Beauty of Intervention

_Okay, maybe I was overreacting. But he gave me every bloody reason to be upset with him. I mean, what kind of bloke calls their date a slag…in their face! Merlin he's an ass. Okay, maybe I miss him a little. Can you blame me? He's smoking! But I'll get over him…maybe that gorgeous sixth year Raymond Bradley will help…_

Maleah knew when someone was avoiding her. And at this moment it was very obvious that Ananda was avoiding her. So of course she had to host an intervention to get to the bottom of whatever was wrong with her best friend.

With Maria's help they were able to sneak Jake into their dorm room and wait for Ananda to get back there.

"You know, when I imagined sneaking into the girls' dorm room, it wasn't for this," Jake stated wistfully.

"Uh huh," Maria said giving him a weird look. "Whatever."

"Shh! She's coming!" Maleah hissed.

"I heard you hissing half way up the stairs Maria dah-ling," Ananda sang as she walked into the dorm. "Where's my surprise?"

Jake looked around as though stupid. "Uh, in case you haven't noticed this is an intervention."

"Really?" Ananda squealed in delight. "I've always wanted a pair of their sunglasses. Gimme."

"No, stupid," Maleah cried. "An intervention. Meaning we're exposing your deep dark secrets. Like now."

"Oh," Ananda said deflated. She sat on her bed. "That doesn't sound like much fun." Then she brightened. "Do I get the sunglasses after?"

"There are no sunglasses!" Maria exclaimed.

Ananda sat stiffly and pouted. Maleah knew her best friend was beautiful, many said that Ananda was prettier than Maleah, but Maleah at that precise moment felt very bad for Ananda's future husband. He would be broke before the end of the honeymoon! But Maleah supposed he would be satisfied with Ananda's raven hair that flowed down her back to her waist and her smoky grey eyes which at the moment held apprehension toward the intervention-and a hint of a tantrum toward the fact that there was no sunglasses-In addition to full figure Maleah so desperately secretly coveted.

"Where have you been sneaking out to these past few weeks?" Maleah asked, not even beating around the bush.

Ananda froze. "Uh…I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And I'm sure that you are aware that I can keep nagging for the rest of the night," Maleah responded.

"You know what Maleah Lily Potter," Ananda retorted then sagged. "You suck some major ass. Okay. Picture it: Cicely 1948."

Jake, Maria, and Maleah were not amused and Ananda noticed that.

"Fine. Okay, see what had happened was that I met a guy," she mumbled really quickly.

"Ooh," Maria was interested now. She hopped on Ananda's bed. "Details. Who? What? When? Where? Why? And How?"

"Yes, I, too, am most curious," Jake said.

"Stop with the weird old English," Maleah and Ananda snapped at Jake.

"Sorry," Jake said raising his hands in peace. "So," he sighed. "Who?"

The girls all giggled and snuggled on Ananda's bed while Jake sat on the floor listening to Ananda tell about her latest beau.

* * *

"I just realized something," Ananda murmured to Maleah during a History lesson later that week.

"What?"

"Enri is really good friends with a certain Raymond Bradley," Ananda giggled quietly.

Maleah flushed. "I suppose that's wonderful for him," she said coolly.

"For you too. Double date," Ananda quietly sang. "Then you'll fall in love, and we'll have double weddings and we'll both have adorable twin girls. Maybe a boy to keep the line going."

"Like your mum?" Maleah snickered.

Kia Manuel didn't choose to grace her husband with a male heir until Ananda was twelve. That was about fifteen years after they married in the first place.

Ananda giggled. "Exactly."

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class ladies?" Hermione asked archly. Even though Hermione was a wonderful teacher and everyone loved her class, she did not tolerate anyone interrupting her for foolishness.

"Sorry."

"Not at all."

Hermione held their gazes for a beat longer before she went on about the Goblin Revolution. Which one, Maleah wasn't sure.

* * *

Michaelson admitted that Maleah had bruised his pride a bit. He got over it. Yeah, he still wanted her badly, and he was almost positive that she felt the same, and even though they were technically not together anymore, it did not excuse Maleah for being all over that sixth year prick, Raymond Bradley.

"I hate him," Michaelson growled.

Maria, who was in a little fling with Jason at the moment, sighed happily. "He's a sweetheart. Leah's crazy about him."

Michaelson shot her a dark look.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Her eyes and slight smile told Michaelson different though.

* * *

Maleah's laughter was heard throughout the small village of Hogsmeade. She and Raymond walked hand in hand window shopping and he'd tickle her a bit to make her laugh. A moment later Maleah found herself pushed against a wall, snogging him.

Maleah was no fool. She didn't feel the same passion and electricity she did with Michaelson, but most of it had been lust and hatred anyway (statistics show that only sex with your true love was better than sex with an enemy-not that she was planning on sleeping with either of course). With Raymond she felt tingly down to her toes, not boneless, but she genuinely like Raymond. He was a great guy and treated her like a princess.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her. Maleah stiffened for a second but relaxed and forced a smile onto her face.

"Of course, I look just like my mother," Maleah smiled brightly-and falsely.

He smiled at her and took her hand. They continued down the lane and Maleah couldn't help but wish that he had just left the snogging alone and not add the "b" word.

* * *

"She's not happy," Jake told Maria.

Maria sighed and watched the couple walk on down the lane. "I know."

"We should do something."

Maria shook her head. "No. She thinks she's happy-let her enjoy it until it fades away."

Jake looked dubious but in the end, complied with Maria's wishes.

**...nothing much to say. Happy late Fourth of July to all mi americanos! Hope you celebrated by getting fat!**


	15. The Beauty of Revenge

Before you guys send pitchforks and cyber anthrax at me-please read the note at the end of the chapter. Please and Thank you._

* * *

So maybe Jake and Maria were right. Maybe I wasn't "happy" but I was content. Raymond treated me really well and he actually met my dad and Ginny when they were shopping in Hogsmeade one weekend. Daddy loves him; Ginny favors him but won't show it. So if my father approved, my evil stepmother actually didn't try to destroy it, why couldn't I stop comparing him to Michaelson?_

_I had actually gotten him out of my mind, but the moment Raymond said the "b" word, Michaelson came back full blast. I'd see him in the Great Hall and I'd just itch to run my hands through his hair. I'd want him to look at me with the adoration that Raymond looked at me. I was going out of my mind!_

_But if at any point I had actually gotten the courage to dump Raymond and actually consider going out with Michaelson again, I'd see him with some blond Hufflepuff, or worse, a gorgeous Ravenclaw brunette, and I'd come crashing back to earth. He must have known because he'd always favor me with a smirk whenever he decided to tear his eyes away from the beauty he was with at the moment._

_But I like Raymond, he was an awesome guy. But I was growing bored. Really bored…_

Maleah had just walked into her house after a summer afternoon of shopping with Maria, Ananda and Jake. They were going to spend the night and hang out with her. Feeling on top of the world, Maleah strolled into the parlor and found Ginny with Hermione.

"Maleah," Hermione said pleasantly.

Maleah dutifully kissed Hermione's cheek while her friends said their greetings to Ginny and Hermione.

"Where's my dad?" Maleah asked Ginny.

"He's out. Good thing too if he knew you were spending his hard earned money on frivolous trash," Ginny sniffed. "Please do not tell me you bought more prostitute clothes. You always did favor the type of clothes your mother did."

That was low. Even for Ginny. When Ginny wanted to chew into Maleah she never allowed anyone but James to be there. However, not only was she being a royal bitch, she was doing it in front of Maleah's closest friends.

Jakes shared a shocked glance with Maria and Ananda glared coldly at Ginny. She was used to hearing Ginny shouting at Maleah during their many sleepovers as children.

Maleah was close to hyperventilating. Of course Ginny would be the one to bring the world crashing down on her. "Are you implying something step_mother_?" Maleah asked coolly.

"You can take my comment any which way you choose," Ginny said taking a sip of tea. "Go away. I don't want to see you."

"As you wish," Maleah said with an exaggerated smile.

"That was cold," Jake commented.

"I don't want to talk about the Wicked Bitch of the West," Maleah said, silently begging them to keep quiet.

"My mum says that Ginny is gutter trash and trapped your father into marriage," Maria said.

"You shut up about my mother!"

They all looked up to the landing of the second floor and saw James glaring down at them.

"James-," Maleah started.

"The only gutter trash here is you," James told Maleah. "You're a whore's daughter. It was your mother who trapped Father into marriage."

Maleah didn't even realized what she'd done until she saw James sprawled on the ground with blood gushing out of his mouth. She looked at her clenched fist and burst into tears, running into her bedroom.

"You're a little smarmy bastard," Ananda growled at James and ran after Maleah with Jake and Maria on her heels.

What they found broke each of their hearts. Maleah sat in a crumpled heap on the ground, her hair out of the neat bun she had it in, and Ananda was sure that Maleah had been pulling at her hair. Tears ran down her cheeks but her eyes were sunken and dead.

"Leah," Maria whispered crossing the room to her friend.

It was as if Maleah couldn't hear or see anyone. "Mummy," Maleah kept repeating.

"Oh Merlin," Ananda cried gathering Maleah into a hug. "She's stuck in a memory," she explained to Maria and a very uncomfortable but angry Jake.

"She's a bitch," Jake grounded out.

* * *

Hours later Maleah was finally back to herself. She refused to acknowledge what happened that afternoon. She was just waiting for the revenge Ginny was sure to get on her for hurting her precious son. And right before dinner she got it. 

Maleah was called into her father's office and saw a smirking Ginny, a smug James, and an uncomfortable Hermione and Ron. She took a deep breath and stood stiff in her father's presence.

"Did you hit your brother?" Harry asked her coldly.

"Yes," Maleah answered clearly.

Harry's eyes got dark with anger. "I do not tolerate violence in this house," he told her.

Maleah knew all about Harry's childhood but none of it came from him. She read it in books, and people telling her about her father because their parents saw him at some sort of function. It was sad how total strangers knew her father better than she.

"You might want to let your wife know that," Maleah said pointedly.

Harry stood. "All the things you bought today are to be returned. All your jewelry and luxuries will be put away. You will only have the necessities."

Maleah nodded then scoffed at Ginny. "You're a dirty whore," she said mildly. Then she turned to her father. "Do you want to know what your little brat told me? Too bad if you don't because he said, and I fucking quote "You're a whore's daughter. It was your mother who trapped Father into marriage." And if I remember correctly, which I'm pretty sure I do, if anyone trapped anyone into marriage, it was you who trapped my mother."

Harry did not show any emotion on his face and that only fueled Maleah's anger even more.

"I hate you," she told her father calmly. "I really hate you and your wife and your 'heir'. The only people in this house I can actually stomach are Sirius and Miss Tonya. I am just counting the days when I can finally escape. While you're on the subject of punishment, why don't you cut me off? Disown me; Lord knows that Ginny would be forever grateful."

"You're delirious," Harry said quietly. But Maleah could hear the underlining anger and warning in his words.

"Hardly so," Maleah said cheerfully. "I'm pissed off. I'm sick and tired of not being good enough for you. I'm sick and tired of having to walk on eggshells in my own house. A house, might I remind you _Mrs_. Potter, which belonged to my mother before it ever belonged to you. You may have stolen my father's bed but you haven't stolen anything else. James and Lily's portraits refuse for yours to be up there. Whose portrait is hanging in the gallery? My _mother's_. Get that through your head. You and your little brat can go to hell for all I care. And as for you _Father_, you can punish me all you want, but I'm pretty sure that my mother's voice will keep you up at night."

Satisfied that she had them all stunned, Maleah turned on her heel and walked back to her bedroom where her friends were waiting for her.

"Harry," Hermione said warningly.

"Do you see what I mean?" Ginny cut off Hermione. "She has no respect whatsoever."

"She's right," Ron said guiltily. Ginny glared at her brother and James looked away. Ron smiled humorlessly. "She's right. It is Katia's portrait in the gallery. And she's not coming down. And I'm pretty sure, without a doubt, that James said those things to Maleah.

"I love her," Ron told Ginny. "She was a beautiful baby and she never deserved your hatred and anger towards her. It is not her fault that Harry married Katia. It is not her fault that Katia and Harry remained on somewhat friendly terms after they divorced. It isn't her fault that Harry refuses for her to go to school further away. She's innocent in all this."

James looked down in guilt and Hermione smiled appraisingly at Ron. "Oh, Ronald, if you weren't married," she joked to lighten the mood.

Harry cracked a small grin. "You two would either be shagging or arguing."

"Too true," Ron agreed with a smug smile thrown at Hermione who rolled her eyes. "How are the little ones?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "They are wonderful. Speaking of, I should probably get home and let Miss Tonya come back here. Thanks again for letting her watch Joshua and Penelope."

Harry waved his hand. "No problem."

James made a quiet exit as well as Ron and Hermione who were arguing again. Then Ginny blew up.

"I cannot believe you let her stand there and speak to us like that!" Ginny cried.

"I cannot believe I looked the other way when you were treating her like the Dursley's treated me," Harry said dangerously.

"I was only giving her discipline, otherwise I never even talk to her," Ginny snapped. "Besides, good much it did seeing how rude she was, in front of Ron and Hermione as well!"

"You hit her once," Harry said. His eyes became unfocused as he remembered something. "On her ninth birthday she had a bruise on her face. It wasn't the door. It was you."

Ginny paled. "Harry-."

"Get out of my face Ginny," Harry growled. "I don't want to see you."

"You're going to see that I was right Harry," Ginny said as she left. "Mark my words, she's going to be just like her mother: a whore!"

Harry slammed his hand on the desk when the door slammed shut. He failed Katia. And now she was getting her revenge.

**Okay, believe it or not this is the beginning of Ginny's redemption. I'm really sorry for those who love Ginny and hate that her character is as so, but I didn't want to have too many OC's, seeing how the protagonist was an OC already. It would seem too Mary-Sueish, and that's the LAST thing I want Maleah to be. Ananda is supposed to be the Mary-Sue of this story. Anyway, like I was saying, this is the beginning of Ginny's redemption and we're all going to finnny find out why she was so cruel to Maleah. Stick around! Thank you all for reviewing! Also, I'm working on the next chapter to Those Darn Potters, it's Harry/Parvati centered as many have asked me to do, and I also wanted to let you know that this story is going to be over by the time I go back to school in the fall. I refuse to leave my house on the first day of school if this story isn't completed so I thought I'd let you all know that!  
**


	16. The Beauty of Returned Promises

_My Birthday…enough said._

_Okay, maybe not. But in case you don't remember, my birthday is not a very happy time for me. In fact the only happy birthdays I've had were my fourth when Mum and Father were there and my twelfth when I was in South Africa. _

_This year, I was sure, wasn't going to be any different from the others._

"Why don't we go see a film?" Raymond asked Maleah over the Wiz-Phone.

Maleah barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. "At the new place in Diagon Alley?"

"Sure."

"No, thank you. I'm just not in the mood to go out," Maleah told her boyfriend.

"Why not?"

"Because my father is a major bounder and I'm on punishment," Maleah snapped.

"Oh. Well then, I suppose I'll call you after you're off punishment," Raymond decided.

"Of course-that is, if I ever get off punishment." Then Maleah hung up.

Maleah knew it was rude but she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She had to sneak into her father's office for her phone when he and Ginny were out just to talk to Ananda but saw she had a missed call from Raymond and called him back.

She had sent back everything she bought when she went shopping without complaint. Of course she kept the white Dolce dress she bought. Her father would know when the bill came, but until then Maleah hoped she would have a chance to wear it.

Her birthday was the next day and she was dreading whatever was going on. Knowing Ginny, she and her father would go out and just leave Maleah with a cold smile. Actually…that wouldn't be half bad. Then she'd be able to run away to Ananda's. But who was she kidding? She didn't have the same guts as Sirius-her brother's namesake.

Finally her curiosity was quenched at dinner that evening. Maleah sat at her usual seat and touched nothing and spoke not a word. It was punishment for her father being such an arsehole to her.

"Won't you eat some potatoes Miz Leah," Miss Tonya begged.

Maleah stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and tried to ignore the drool threatening to leave her mouth at the scent of Miss Tonya's famous cheesy potatoes. She was feeling a little woozy, but it was a small price to pay when getting revenge.

"We're all going to the country club tomorrow," Harry told the family.

Ginny nodded sullenly.

"I expect you to be well dressed Maleah," Harry said.

Maleah snorted and turned away.

"I mean it."

And the "discussion" was closed.

Well, Maleah considered the next day as she showered, at least she'd get to wear the dress before her father returned it. She scrubbed hair potion into her thick mane of hair and slathered on detangling potion as well. After her shower she stood before the mirror and stared at the long thick mass of raven black hair that fell to her waist and decided it was time for a change. She picked up a pair of scissors and began cutting.

Fifteen minutes later Maleah was satisfied. Then she looked at her face and paled. She was going to have to beg. Trying to prolong her imminent doom, she rubbed moisturizer all over her body and placed Cary-Kate and Ashlina perfume on her pulse points. When she had exhausted all forms of procrastination, Maleah put on her underwear and a robe and tied her hair in a towel. Then she swallowed her pride and walked to Ginny's dressing room.

Ginny opened the door and glared at her. "What?"

Maleah flushed and held up the box she had picked up before she left her room. "No one ever showed me how to put on make-up," she said feebly.

Ginny was floored. She came to her…for _help_? She could completely ruin the girl and make her hideous but something tugged at Ginny and she let the door widen to allow Maleah in.

Impatiently Ginny waved Maleah to the seat before her vanity and got to work on applying make-up to the girl. When she finished she stood back and acknowledged the emphasis of Maleah's features.

"You're done," Ginny said cattily.

Maleah stood shyly and looked at the ground before meeting Ginny's gaze. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

Maleah was about to walk out when Ginny called her back in.

"I suggest Manolo Blahniks to match the white dress you didn't get rid of," Ginny said with a ghost of a smile.

Maleah flushed guiltily but heeded Ginny's suggestion.

Fifteen minutes later, after Maleah had slipped on her dress and shoes, she stood in front of the mirror and contemplated her new haircut. She straightened the thick mass of curls and curled them gently at the bottom. The tip of her hair now reached about an inch below her shoulder. Maleah shuddered when she thought of Ananda's reaction to the cutting of over six inches of her hair.

She gathered her bearings and went down to the foyer to meet with the rest of the family. Sirius looked dashing in his Suits by Dane suit-a wizarding fashion designer. James was wearing a suit of the same designer as was her father. Maleah could only hope that Ginny wasn't wearing the same designer she was. That would make for a potentially awkward moment.

Ten minutes later the entire family was in the town car heading toward the Wizarding country club that the Potters belonged to. Maleah was dreading the evening because no doubt her father expected her to play nice and smile demurely when she really wanted to rip his head off.

"I wonder what he got you for your birthday," Sirius whispered to Maleah. Maleah was sitting in between Sirius and James while Harry and Ginny sat across from them.

Maleah humphed. "I don't care as long as there's an apology and 'I was wrong' attached to it."

Sirius giggled, but sobered when his mother shot him a look.

"Jump Hot Lips," Maleah murmured causing the nine year old to glare at her.

Ginny watched Maleah as they walked into the country club. She did not notice anything different as they lingered in the front room before Harry led them to the doors of the ballroom. Ginny found herself smiling softly when she saw the look of shock then delight rush across Maleah's face at the sight of all her friends and schoolmates and the banner of 'Maleah's Sweet Sixteen'.

"Daddy!" Maleah cried and jumped into his arms. "Merlin, thank you so much!"

Harry laughed. "It was Ginny's idea."

Maleah composed herself and smiled shyly at Ginny. "Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "I just didn't want to blamed if you keel over from lack of nutrition," she said referring to the fact that Maleah had not touched a morsel of food since the blow out.

Maleah grabbed Sirius and dragged him over to where Ananda was standing with Jake and Maria. They each gave her a large hug and the party began with the DJ playing the most recent Tyler Raleveau record.

Hours later, after the cake had been cut, after she snuck out with Raymond to snog for a moment, after she snapped at Michaelson, after Michaelson snapped back, after she danced with her friends, Maleah stood in the front of the room with a sonorous charm placed on her.

"Thank you all for coming," she told the crowd. "It means a lot that you would come celebrate with me. Thank you, Daddy and Ginny for throwing this party for me. Thank you Hot Lips for being the coolest little brother ever! Thank you all for the gifts; I can't wait to open them!"

The crowd cheered and then dispersed. Completely exhausted, Maleah slumped back in the town car and slept the entire way to her house. It was by far the best birthday ever.

**This was more of a filler. Next chapter is chock full of humor and drama and romance and erthing like that. Okay, I had an idea in my head to have a chapter based solely on Harry and Katia. In case you forgot, Katia is Maleah's mother. That will be next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and Ginny is starting be redeemed. Of course, she'll still be snarky-made for a few quesadilla laughs, but she's getting better. I promise.**

**Plus, funny story, I wasn't going to post this until I got a few more reviews, but I'm currently writing the chapter in which Ginny's redemption is complete and I just NEEDED to post this, becuase I'm really excited about the next chapter (which is SUPA LONG) and the chapter after the chapter after next chapter. Get it? Anyhooz, I just wanted to throw that out there. Review Review!**

** Oh, plus I wanted to thank Suzy (who is SUPA KOO) for being my HUNDRETH reviewer! I forgot to mention that last chapter! Props to hypa4evr!  
**


	17. Interlude

**Welcome to The Interlude...**

She was late, late, late, late, late! Katia Reynolds rushed out of her apartment in London and flew down the stairs instead of trying to wait for the elevator. She felt horrible seeing how she was supposed to meet her friend Megan at a small café at 1:30, and it was already 1:45 and it would take at least fifteen minutes to walk to the café.

Once Katia was out of the building she flew down the street and took a short cut through an alley and was able to reach Miguel's in a reasonable ten minutes. Her heart was pounding and Katia absently noted to work on her cardio. Luckily though, she hadn't broken out in a sweat, because if she did then there would have been hell to pay. She hated being sweaty. It was gross.

Katia looked around the small café and saw her friend Megan sitting in a cozy booth in the back.

"I am so sorry I'm late," Katia huffed out.

Megan looked up from her magazine and took in Katia's flushed cheeks, wild raven hair, and slightly askew sundress.

"I hope whoever kept you was worth it," she said with a saucy grin.

Katia rolled her eyes and sat in the booth. "Puh-lease. I overslept."

Megan shook her head. Katia was never on time. Ever. "I figured. That's why I asked Harry to meet us at 2:15."

"You are a goddess, Shortcake" Katia moaned and she grabbed Megan's discarded cup of coffee.

"I know."

"So tell me more about this Harry guy," Katia requested after she ordered a fruit smoothie.

Megan closed her magazine with sigh and her bright blue eyes lit up. "He's practically perfect. He's such a great guy. He went to Hogwarts. He has the most gorgeous black hair and even more gorgeous green eyes. They're like emerald."

Katia smiled. She'd never seen her friend so excited over a guy she was dating.

"And what an amazing kisser, my knees just turn to jelly," Megan exclaimed.

"That's good," Katia replied. "Actually that's wonderful. I'm happy for you."

Megan smiled softly. "I think I could fall in love with him Kat."

"Then it is good, and I approve!"

Megan laughed. "Thank you ever so much for your approval."

"He would have never lasted long without it," Katia replied smugly.

And it was true. Katia had been able to predict the length of her friend's boyfriends since they were sixteen and left the all girl school they had been sent to at age twelve. This Harry guy sounded almost perfect for her friend.

"So where is the elusive Mr. Harry Potter?" Katia asked after she took a large sip of her smoothie.

"Right here," a deep voice replied form behind her.

Katia turned and was sure that her heart dropped to her stomach. He was gorgeous. Tall, dark, and handsome, and he fit every one of them. What's more what that he seemed worldly-as if he'd seen and did a thing or two in his life, and Merlin knew that Katia loved a guy who had seen or did a thing in his life!

Katia's lips turned upward into a slow smile. She offered her hand but didn't get up. "Katia Reynolds."

He smiled-full of rakish charm. "Charmed," he said before kissing Katia's offered hand.

Megan squealed in delight. They obviously liked each other and she knew that her relationship with Harry was going to last long.

Megan gasped an hour later. "Oh, I've got to go. I've ran over my lunch break and Scrimgor is a real bitch about punctuality."

Katia kissed her friend's cheek and made to get up.

"No, no!" Megan insisted to the two of them. "Stay here and chat. I'll floo you later," she told Katia. "And I'll see you tonight," she told Harry with a grin and kissed him.

"Bye, Brownie!" Katia called after Megan. She faced Harry who sat in front of her. "So…how about you make the most of her request and take me shopping?"

Harry frowned. "I'm pretty sure-."

"-that you need all the brownie points from the best friend that you can get," Katia interrupted with a coy smile.

Harry mock sighed and stood while handing her his hand. "I suppose you'd know."

Katia took his hand and walked out the café with him while giggling. "You bet your fortune I do!"

Katia dragged Harry to all the wizarding boutiques in Diagon Alley, and tried to get him to go into Knockturn Alley with her, insisting that she'd find the best earrings there, but he was adamant about not going. Katia pouted for a moment but Harry made it up by taking her to get ice cream.

* * *

A month later Megan and Harry were still dating and Katia and Harry were still friends. In fact, they spent most of their time together. When they weren't with Megan, on a date in Harry's case, or just girl time for Katia, Harry and Katia were hanging out together. Harry found that Katia's happy persona brightened his day and he could see why Megan loved Katia so. 

It was Saturday and Megan was going out of town for Scrimgor. Harry decided to take Katia with him to Parvati Patil's wedding to a Ravenclaw that he went to school with.

"Do you think I look okay?" Katia asked Harry for the fifth time as they walked up to the wizarding country club where the wedding and reception would take place.

Harry repeated that she looked great with her new mauve robes.

"Merlin, what if someone is wearing the same thing I am?" Katia gasped as she froze. She turned away. "I have to go change."

Harry grabbed her arm and laughed. "Will you relax?"

Katia tried but found that biting her fingernails kept her from throwing up. It wasn't that she was afraid of going out with Harry. It's just that this would be the first time she'd met any of his other friends and she wanted to make a good impression.

"Maybe the dress is too daring?" Katia pleaded with Harry as they entered the club.

"You aren't going home to change," Harry exclaimed. "Relax. You look fine."

"Just fine?" Katia couldn't help but quipping.

Harry shot her a look that had them both laughing.

"Harry!"

Katia looked up and saw Harry get accosted by someone with thick brown hair.

"Hermione," Harry greeted, squeezing the brown haired girl who was now known as Hermione. "Here, meet Katia Reynolds."

Hermione frowned. "Reynolds? Aren't they-."

"Harry!" a tall red head gave Harry a slap on the back. "Mum's going barmy telling me and Ginny that we need to settle down soon."

Harry laughed. "Hopefully someone brought tons of tissues for her."

"Of course we did," Ron joked good-naturedly.

Harry turned to Katia. "This is Katia Reynolds."

Ron shook her hand and grinned. "So you're Katia? It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Katia smiled.

"Come," Hermione said taking Katia's hand. "Let's go find a seat."

Ron and Harry followed behind.

"She's beautiful," Ron commented.

Harry nodded agreeing. "She is."

"How long have you been seeing her?" Ron asked.

"I'm not," Harry stuttered. "I'm dating her friend, Megan."

Ron frowned. "Awkward moment, insert here."

Harry laughed. "Not really. Megan introduced us and we've been hanging out ever since. Megan was supposed to come with me, but Scrimgor sent her out of town, so I asked Katia instead."

Ron nodded. "No doubt Hermione is beating the same story out of Katia," he said nodding at the girls who were laughing loudly.

By the end of the night Katia was able to charm Ron and Hermione. Hermione invited Harry's new friend to lunch with her, Ginny, and Luna during the week and of course Katia agreed to join them.

But that's when the trouble started. Many wizarding tabloids were noticing that Harry was spending more time with Katia than his girlfriend and that Katia was hanging out with Harry's good friends when Megan was never seen with Hermione or Ginny. Megan began to get suspicious. Oh, she didn't think that Katia and Harry were sneaking behind her back. But she was upset that her friend saw more of her boyfriend than she did and decided to call Katia out on it.

Katia was getting dressed for girl's night on the town while Megan perused a magazine on Katia's couch waiting for her friend.

"It's weird," Megan remarked.

"What's weird?" Katia called.

"That you and Harry spend so much time together. Last time I checked, I was his girlfriend."

Katia laughed and that angered Megan.

"Oh, Cheesecake. Don't tell me that you believe those stupid tabloids," Katia begged, walking into the room, putting on her earrings. She was wearing an overly large T-shirt and a mini. On closer inspection Megan realized it was Harry's shirt.

"What are you doing with Harry's shirt?" Megan barked.

Katia looked down and shrugged. "I got cold one night and he had another so he told me to put it on."

One night? "Which night was that?" Megan asked slowly.

Katia thought for a moment. "Hmm. Oh yeah, about two weeks ago, you cancelled because you had to work late. Harry had tickets to a ballet and asked me to go with him since Ron didn't want the tickets. I wore that new dress from Friola."

It sounded plausible because she did remember Harry saying he had a surprise for her. But that didn't lessen Megan's anger.

"Why didn't you give it back?"

Katia shrugged again and went to pick up her bag that was thrown haphazardly on a plant. "Dunno. Never thought about it. 'Sides, it's really comfortable." She turned to Megan. "You want it?"

"No!" Megan was appalled. No way was she going to take Harry's shirt from Katia. She wanted one of her own.

"Whatev. Anything else Sherlock Holmes?"

Megan was not amused. "Seriously. You are spending a lot of time with him. I mean, you're even canceling on me to hang out with Hermione Granger."

Megan was exaggerating.

"Oh please," Katia scoffed. "You told me when I fire-called that you were about to cancel on me anyway. Besides, it was because she wanted me to help her plan Ginny's birthday party."

"Now you're planning parties for them?" Megan asked.

Katia slipped on her shoes. After she stood and stared at Megan. "I'm an event planner. That's what I do, baby. You know if you think about it," Katia continued with a large grin, "I wasn't canceling on you for my enjoyment. I mean, yeah we had a few drinks and laughs, but technically, it was work."

Katia sat down next to Megan and took her hand and squeezed. "Listen to me," she said urgently. "Harry cares about you. He adores you. I'm not after him and I don't want him. The only person you have threatening your relationship is that Ginny girl. I don't trust that lil heifer. She's always a little to close to Harry, if you know what I mean," she said with a conspiratorial wink.

Megan laughed and relaxed. "I'm sorry. I'm just-but, can you do me a favor?"

Katia stood to take a beer out of the fridge. It looked like they weren't going out anymore. "Anything, _pastelita_. Up to half my parents' fortune and it shall be granted **un**_to_ you."

"Stay away from Harry," Megan said quietly.

Katia choked on the beer she was drinking. "I'm sorry. I was swimming today, and I swear my ears are still blocked up. Run that by me again?"

"Stay away from Harry."

'This chick is out her damn mind,' Katia thought but let an amused smile grace her face when she really wanted to bash her friend's face in. "Hmm. So, my hearing isn't bad. You know, damn Jared for telling me that I was as deaf as…monkey, was it?"

"I'm serious," Megan insisted, coming to her feet. "Look, I know that you don't want to take him from me, but these tabloids are ruthless. I just don't want to go into the ice cream shop on lunch or be on a date with Harry and see a picture of you and Harry laughing or hugging or something plastered on cover of Teen Witch Weekly."

"Wow, you Irish people," Katia remarked idly. "You really ought to be too drunk to notice."

Megan was not amused.

"Tough crowd tonight," Katia murmured.

"Please?"

"Okay, fine whatever. But I'll have you know that I enjoy shopping with him. He offers to pay after fifteen minutes of waiting for me to choose something," Katia pouted slightly. "You suck."

Megan hugged her friend on a giggle. "Thank you, though. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

"Yeah, whatever. Are we going out or not?"

"Let's paint the town red!"

* * *

On Saturday morning, Hermione knocked at Katia's door. After learning that Katia planned events, including the opening of the wizarding restaurant, Lion's Den, Hermione enlisted her help in planning Ginny's twenty-third birthday party. 

Katia opened the door, yawning. Hermione frowned at Katia's rumpled state: large t-shirt, boxer shorts, her hair a mess, and her eyes glazed over.

"Damn you, Granger," Katia muttered. "Don't you know that it's the friggin' crack of dawn?"

Hermione smiled. "We have a party to plan. It's next weekend."

Katia opened the door and let Hermione in. "Make yourself at home while I try to wake up."

Hermione looked around the small apartment. It wasn't messy per se, but it was cluttered. There were purses and shopping bags on top of the end tables. There was a plant in the corner that held a pair of really adorable shoes that Hermione recognized as being the ones Katia wore to Parvati's wedding. The little loveseat by the window held a bunch of jackets and even a shirt or two.

Hermione smiled kindly. She was sure that she would never ever meet a person as eccentric but utterly grounded as Katia Reynolds.

"I love you too Hermione," Katia yawned.

Hermione froze.

"Yes, Hermione, I am an empath," Katia said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Yes, I thought you were-."

"But you thought it rude to ask outright?" Katia guessed.

"Stop reading me," Hermione snapped.

"Liar, you love that I know what you're feeling," Katia joked. "Party?"

An hour later they were still trying to figure out a clever way of getting Ginny to go to the place they'd rented.

"Girls night out?" Katia suggested.

"Every first Friday. The party is on the second Saturday," Hermione said shaking her head.

Katia recoiled. "You _plan_ your girl's nights out? Such blasphemy!"

Hermione laughed. "It's easier that way because conflicting schedules don't get in the way."

"Whatever, weirdo," she muttered. "Dinner party?"

"Every third Sunday," Hermione shot down.

"What the hell happens on second Saturdays, then?" Katia burst.

Hermione frowned for a moment. "Hmm. Well, I suppose-."

"Forget it," Katia said flatly.

"We can just have a spontaneous night," Hermione said to herself.

"Is that what happens every second Saturday?" Katia asked innocently.

"Well, every other month, yes."

Katia stared at Hermione. "Okay. **Anyway**, why don't you just trick her into dinner or something?"

Hermione considered that for a moment. "Dinner at the Lion's Den," she murmured. "That'd work."

"Thank God," Katia muttered. "Moving on-please-what about gifts? I don't know about you guys, but no one gets anywhere near me on my birthday without a present."

Hermione laughed. "The invitations say to send them to my apartment. I'll place them around the club as decorations."

"Uh huh," Katia murmured. "Why don't we call Bozo the Clown while we're at it? Hey, maybe Barney is available for appearances. He might bring Baby Bop, Lord knows she's need to get out more."

"Don't laugh at me," Hermione flushed.

"I'm so_rr_y," Katia said, averting her eyes, emphasis on the 'r'.

"I'm sure you are," Hermione muttered. "That's all set."

"Good. I called The Lion's Den, we are confirmed for next Saturday from 8 to 2."

"Excellent."

"I called the caterers, but they're pissing me off, so why don't you deal with them?"

"What'd they do?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"They refused to add melktert to the menu," Katia shrugged. "It's not a party without the melktert."

"Yes dear," Hermione said indulgently. "Now, tell me, what _is_ melktert?"

Katia looked at her as though she were crazy. "Is you that stupid? It's custard pie, _duh_."

"Okay," Hermione responded, much like Katia's tone earlier. "Now that that's all set, all we have to do is monitor the R.S.V.Ps. No one who reserves past Wednesday is allowed in."

Katia nodded. "No problem." She waved to where her owl was posted on a desk. "Quinn sorts them all into stacks."

"Smart owl," Hermione said as she stood.

"Only Hedwig is smarter," Katia remarked.

Hermione smiled. "I don't think there is an owl smarter than Hedwig. Have you heard from Harry lately? I haven't seen him for weeks."

Katia shrugged. "I was told to back the hell up."

Hermione stared.

"Stay away from," Katia elaborated.

"Ah," Hermione smiled. Then frowned. "By whom?"

Katia shrugged again. "Megan doesn't like seeing her boyfriend laughing with me on the cover of every stupid tabloid. I also think she's jealous because Harry takes me shopping."

Laughing, Hermione walked to the door. "I suppose she's feeling threatened by you."

"It doesn't matter. I was pissed at Harry anyway. I really wanted those Billy Changs. Now I have to pay for them myself," she muttered.

"Goodbye, Katia," Hermione laughed as she walked out the door.

Katia shut it behind her and grinned. Then she scowled at the clock that read 11:35 a.m. It was the friggin' crack of dawn!

* * *

On Friday night, while admiring her new Billy Chang shoes, Katia received a fire-call from Megan. 

"How about we hit the town tomorrow night?" she asked.

Katia frowned. Obviously Harry didn't tell her about Ginny's birthday party tomorrow. "Um, honey bun, I can't."

Megan frowned. "Why not?" she pouted.

"Ginny's birthday party is tomorrow," Katia explained.

"So?"

"I'm going," Katia stated.

"Why?"

"Cause I planned it," Katia replied. "I have to be there to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Oh," Megan deflated. "Well, maybe Harry wants do something."

"Honey bun, sweetie pie, strawberry shortcake, double chocolate chip frappuccino," Katia eased in.

"What?" Megan snapped, already knowing she wouldn't like it.

"You see, it's like this: when a boy is orphaned and practically taken in by a family of redheads who suspiciously look like clowns in the right light, you have certain obligations."

"Spit it out," Megan ground out.

"Unless you want Molly Weasley to ruin Harry's pretty face, he will be at that party."

"Who the hell is Molly Weasley?"

"You know what; I'm sick and tired of you trying to be funny. You really aren't, honey cake." Katia exclaimed.

Megan was not amused.

"Molly is Harry's surrogate mother. Ginny's mum. She's cool."

Megan frowned. How was it that she had been dating Harry for over three months, and Katia, who met him a month and a half ago, was let in more than she was?

"Oh," she replied.

"Why don't you come along?" Katia asked.

Megan scoffed. "As if. It's obvious that Harry doesn't want me there."

"Hmm," Katia said not really meaning anything. "How about I talk to you in the morning? Can't be late on the job, you know?"

Megan sneered. "You're always late. Even on the job," she reminded her friend.

"Yes well, these are high society snooty people, so they might cut my commission and I need that to pay off my new Billy Chang shoes."

Megan laughed and blew a kiss. "_Besos_."

"Right back at 'cha!"

The moment Megan's face disappeared from the fire, Katia broke her promise and fire-called Harry.

"Katia?" he asked confused.

"Look, I know I'm supposed to like, ignore you or whatever, but you have to take Megan to Ginny's party."

"Why?"

"Because," Katia ground out. "She feels as though you're keeping a side of you away from her and is upset because I've met all these people and she's the person you're dating!"

"Exactly," Harry exclaimed. "I don't want to her to meet them because it's just-I'm not sure what that would say to her."

"That you want to commit?" Katia snapped.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I'm not sure I want that yet."

"You've been dating for three months, idiot," she deadpanned.

"I never said I was normal." Harry reminded her.

"You and your friends," she muttered. "You are all just…out there. Like gone…with the wind and stuff."

"Uh huh, okay, is there another reason for this call because I'm busy."

"Well excuuuse me," Katia said rolling her neck. "Please?" she stuck out her bottom lip.

Harry groaned. That bottom lip nearly cleaned out the rest of the Gringott's account he had never finished during school.

"Fine."

"Thank you! _Besos_," Katia threw at him before leaving the fire.

Harry stared at the fire. Huh?

* * *

Katia frowned when she heard the song coming on. It was The Weird Sisters' newest song and Katia hated them. She tapped her headset with her wand, allowing it to transmit information to every worker at the party. 

"Change the song," she barked.

She had specifically told the DJ to pay muggle music to get the party jumping. When she heard the opened chords of J-Kwon's 'Tipsy' she relaxed. Once everyone entered the party they could put back the wizarding music.

"Where are the shepherd's pie?" she asked one of the waiters.

The young boy shrugged and Katia was tempted to fire him.

"Find out," she said, trying to keep her teeth from grounding into dust.

"Yes ma'am," he said before running off.

"Retract the claws," an amused voice said from behind her.

She turned and saw Harry. Smiling, she gave him a brief squeeze. "Hey!"

Harry grinned. "So, the boy is probably pissing his pants now."

Katia rolled her eyes and glared at the DJ who played a Celestina song. "Change the song!" she shouted into her headset, smiling when she saw the DJ wince from the volume of her voice.

"Where's Meg-."

"Harry," Megan said, coming through the newly gathered crowd.

Harry smiled and kissed the girl's cheek.

Katia grinned. "You two, have fun, I have to go fire some little adolescent."

Katia walked off and frowned when she saw a group of redheads by the door. They really did look like clowns in the right light. She shuddered. She hated clowns. Chuck E. don't know who he's messing with.

"Everything looks fabulous," Hermione said, coming behind her.

"I'm glad," Katia smiled. "I woke up at the crack of dawn to help you."

Hermione laughed and surveyed the crowd. "Ginny will be here soon."

Katia glanced at her watch. "We're expecting her in half an hour."

"Perfect."

Hermione walked off and Katia finally snapped and marched to the DJ booth. She smacked the young wannabe emcee and told him again to stop playing The Weird Sisters.

"I'm sorry, geeze," he muttered. "They're wizards; they want to hear their music."

"No," she corrected him. "They're at a party. They want to have fun. They don't want to hear J. Deli singing about putting ingredients in some slag's cauldron!"

The boy grinned. "I like that song."

"I'm sure you do," Katia remarked dryly. "Play the muggle version please."

"Whatever," the boy gave up raising his hands in defeat.

"Good."

Katia returned to the party and smiled when she saw a few guests dancing. She frowned when she saw Hermione frowning at Harry and Megan. She walked over.

"What's going on? Party means fun. Fun means smile. Smile means do so before I hurt you," she snapped.

"Excuse me," Megan remarked stiffly. "I have to use the restroom. Kat?"

"Right behind you, strawberry shortcake!"

Katia shot Harry and Hermione a confused look before following her friend.

"What's wrong?" she asked while Megan touched up her make-up. Katia didn't even bother with make-up. She had taken a nap that afternoon and nearly overslept. By the time she talked herself into getting out of bed, there was no time for make-up. Hell, she had been fifteen minutes late. A new record really; Katia was proud.

"Hermione Granger is the most pretentious, stuck-up, snobby, know-it-all, that I've ever met," Megan exclaimed.

Katia frowned. Yeah, Hermione was smart and a know-it-all, but she wasn't that bad. "I take it you don't like her?"

Megan scowled. "Right in one shot, Einsteinette!"

"There's no need for name-calling, Vanilla Mousse Cake," Katia replied wagging her finger.

"Kattie!" Megan exclaimed. "Please. She hates me!"

"Sounds like you hate her, too," Katia remarked idly. She heard static over the head set. Ginny was now arriving. "How about we finish this later, Irish Cream?" Katia suggested. "The guest of honor is now arriving."

Megan frowned but agreed.

They walked back out to the party, and Katia signaled to Hermione that Ginny was arriving.

"Turn down the lights," she demanded over her headset. The lights dimmed leaving only one light near the entrance for Ginny to walk through, but the music was still pumping out an Usher song. "Turn off the music, idiot!"

The music shut off and Ginny entered the party on the arm of her father. "Daddy?" said the hesitant voice.

Katia rolled her eyes. It has been seven years since Voldemort was defeated and people still thought they were getting kidnapped if they entered a dark room. It was embarrassing.

"SURPRISE!"

Ginny's face showed her delight and Katia signaled for the DJ to play Ginny's favorite J. Deli song. Nothing came on.

"Play the song, dummy!" Katia shouted. She flushed when she saw the guests and guest of honor staring at her. She laughed nervously. "He's new," she offered as explanation. "And dead," she muttered under her breath.

The song finally came on and Katia groaned when she heard The Weird Sisters. "Damn it! You're fired!" she shouted over the headset. "Fired! Fired! Fired!"

The boy paled and Katia pushed away her guilt. It was legend that she fired at least two people at every event she planned and hired them back the next day. He really was new.

The song changed-to the right one this time-and Ginny took the dance floor with her girlfriends.

Katia let out a breath and tackled the next issue. Food. Stupid caterer didn't let her have the melktert, but she talked him into using custard in the cake.

"Got a minute?" Harry asked Katia later in the evening.

She smiled and patted the seat on the bar next to her. "Talk to me."

Harry shrugged. "I saw you running around here. Three people are now unemployed," he remarked.

Katia shrugged. "By the looks of things, at least three more will be by the end of the night." Katia groaned and took off her shoes to rub her feet. "I've been on my feet the entire night and I am dead tired."

"You're always dead tired," Harry joked. "Unless you're shopping."

Katia smiled sleepily. "Yeah." She yawned. "I need coffee." She put her shoes back on. "Have a nice time."

Harry nodded and went off when he saw Fred and/or George waving him over. "Harry, mate!"

Katia was about to fire another member of her staff when she was hit with a blazing headache. "Ohh, if this headache isn't gone in five minutes, you've lost your job. Permanently!"

She pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and took three. Sighing happily when the pain subsided, she winked at the waitress. Her job was safe. For now.

By the end of the night, Katia had fired four more people, including the waitress who thought her job was safe. She was considering firing the rest of her staff as they cleaned up after the party, but in the end decided not to.

"I quit!" she shouted in a fit of anger.

The DJ frowned. "Um…this is your company. You can't quit."

"Watch me," she snarled before apparating away. She chuckled as she threw her shoes into the plant that didn't hold a pair. Suckers fell for her 'quitting' routine every time. Now she didn't have to clean up.

"Suckers," she laughed dropping onto her couch. She was so close to utopia-which was sleep-when someone flooed into her living room. "You better have a good reason for being here or it's your ass!"

"How about this?" Harry's voice asked before she felt him kiss her.

By the time her mind returned to earth, he was sitting on her coffee table smirking.

"Huh?" she asked intelligently.

"Just felt like it," Harry shrugged.

"Did you bump your head or something?" she asked. "You're dating my best friend."

"Not anymore," Harry said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?" she asked, sitting up.

Harry shrugged. "We argued after the party and broke up."

"Why?" Katia wailed. Her friend was probably devastated.

"She hates my family for one thing," Harry pointed out. "Yeah, they're not family biologically, but they're all I have. They don't like her much either. I could live with that, but then she gave me an ultimatum. Her or Hermione. I chose Hermione."

"Good," Katia muttered. "I thought she learned from the last ultimatum."

Harry shrugged. "Plus, she tried to stop us from hanging out. You're a great friend, Katia."

"Friends don't make out with friends when friends are half asleep," Katia informed him.

"Does that mean that friends can make out with friends when friends are fully awake?" he asked, inching closer to her.

It was on the tip of her tongue to say no, but she found herself nodding anyway. Harry closed the distance between them and kissed her….

_Maleah woke up with a gasp. She sat against her headboard and her eyes fell on the photo album her father gave her a couple of years ago. It was glowing and Maleah knew that her dream was not a dream, but a memory. A memory her mother sent to her._

_She cuddled back into her sheets and smiled into the night. This was the greatest birthday ever._

_Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, trying to fight the dream. Unlike Maleah's, his continued:_

The day before his wedding, Harry went to visit his future bride. She had made him promise not to see her, but he couldn't resist. He entered her apartment and smiled when he saw her napping. Chances are Katia would spend most of their marriage in bed and that suited Harry just fine.

Marriage. He never thought he'd marry, but as he gazed at Katia he couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone _but_ her. She would bring laughter and happiness to his life. It was perfect and Harry couldn't wait to embark on that journey.

He whispered so he wouldn't wake her. "I vow to you," he began softly, "that I will love you until the end of time. No matter what happens, I will love you and I will treasure you. You're my It and there will be no one else…"

_Ginny gazed at Harry as he tossed and turned. She was just about to break him out of his nightmare when she heard him mumble Katia's name. She recoiled as if slapped. She wanted to get angry, but she was only resigned. Harry would never love her like he loved Katia and that was that._

"I, Harry James Potter, take you, Katia Kayla Reynolds, to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"Harry, stop it," Katia giggled dodging the spray of water he sent their way as they tried to do the dishes. Chances were that Miss Tonya would have to do them **and** clean the kitchen.

"Say it," Harry warned, nozzle at the ready.

"Harry Potter is the sexiest man in the world, not Draco Malfoy," Katia announced.

"Good," Harry grunted before taking her in his arms and kissing her….

"What kind of name is 'Maleah'?" Harry asked as he stared at his newborn daughter.

"It means beauty you dolt," Katia snapped. Then she turned her gaze to her daughter. "She's going to be the beautifulest person in the world…."

_Harry sat up straight and stared at the wall opposite of his bed. His breaths came in short spurts. Shaking his head, Harry lay back on the bed and sighed. "I'm sorry," he told the air. But he could tell by the slight wind change that Katia heard him._

**How do you guys like Katia? I LOVED writing her. In fact, my sister was sitting behind my shoulder as I wrote the second half-wait, lemme back up. My sister read all the chapters of the story, including the ones I hand't posted. So, I wasn't done with this one and my sister forced me to write it as she sat next to me. It took maybe two hours, but we just laughed throughout it all, especially the point after the scene of Parvati's wedding becuase that's where I had stopped before she read it. My sister and I have a sense of humor like no one else, but I do hope you like the characterization of Katia. I cannot tell you how many time I burst out in laughter as I wrote this chapter. I especially love Katia's shoe fetish and her dessert nicknames for Megan. I thought it was cute. Anyhooz, this is a SUPA LONG chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**_  
_


	18. The Beauty of Wanting

_Ah, September 1st…_

Maleah sighed but sunk into her seat on the Hogwarts Express. She desperately wanted to fall asleep but her mind wouldn't let her. Even though she had spent the night before in paradise (otherwise known as Jake's house where there was clothes EVERYWHERE) she felt unsettled. And she knew exactly why.

Raymond. She had to break up with him. She was so utterly bored and frustrated with the bloke that she thought she'd burst if she didn't do something drastic soon. It wasn't that she didn't like him. Raymond was one of the nicest blokes she'd ever met, but problem was that he just didn't excite her. She would have never noticed that if she hadn't allowed Michaelson to maul her in a broom closet last school year.

She was entering her sixth year at Hogwarts and this was also the year that James would be joining her at school. She could only imagine what James would tell Ginny when he saw her hanging out with people. She hoped that whatever compassion Ginny had shown her on her birthday would remain. While Ginny wasn't outright mean anymore, she didn't exactly scream motherly love. It was better than nothing, Maleah supposed.

"Cavalli for your thoughts," Ananda broke in.

Maleah looked up. Only Ananda would offer designers-muggle or wizarding-for someone's thoughts. Maleah shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Yeah, that's why I'm offering Cavalli to know what's in your thoughts," Ananda said with a roll of her eyes.

Maleah shrugged again. "I'm just…thinking. You know what; I need to go to the bathroom."

Maleah stood and walked out the compartment and headed for the bathroom. She didn't actually have to use the facilities; she just needed to get away from Ananda and her knowing eyes and probing questions.

What she found on the other side of the door shocked her into ice. Michaelson and some blond were putting on their clothes after they obviously indulged in some sort of sexual exercise.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked a moment later before shutting the door quickly.

A minute later the blond left the bathroom, shooting her a look and Michaelson stood, leaning on the doorway.

"You have something to say, Potter?" Michaelson asked her with a smug grin on his face.

Maleah rolled her eyes. "Move," she snapped.

He took a step closer, smirking when she took a step back. "Or what?"

"Or I'll curse you to Kingdom Come," Maleah shot back.

Michaelson backed up and grinned. "I liked that movie."

Maleah forgot it was Michaelson and smiled. "Me too. Vivian B. Crox is beautiful."

"Yeah, she's hot," Michaelson agreed.

Maleah made to enter the bathroom but Michaelson blocked her entrance. She looked up, curiously.

"So when are you going to dump the Ravenclaw?" Michaelson asked.

Maleah frowned. "What makes you think I'm dumping Raymond?"

Michaelson sneered. "I'm not an idiot, Potter. Besides, I figured that relationship was long gone."

"Oh really?" Maleah asked, with an edge to her voice.

Michaelson nodded, smirk still in place. "Ever since he called you **beautiful**." Maleah froze. "You know, I don't get it. Most girls get all testy when a bloke calls them 'hot' or 'fine' or 'shaggable', but you get upset when they call you beautiful. Why is that?"

Maleah backed up, completely white.

"I mean, you have to know that you're damn hot. I mean, if I were a more caring bloke, I'd call you beau-."

"Don't," Maleah croaked.

"Why not?"

"I'm not beautiful!" she shouted.

Michaelson grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bathroom. "You're absolutely barmy. So if you're not beautiful, then what are you?"

"I'm a disfigured anorexic cow!" Maleah retorted bitterly.

Michaelson let out a breath and Maleah begged the tears that were pooled in her eyes not to fall. "Why don't you believe you're beautiful?" Michaelson whispered.

Maleah avoided his eyes. He grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes that were infinitely blue.

"Answer me," he said harshly.

"Beautiful people don't live the life I did," Maleah answered.

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Michaelson. He stared not into her eyes, but into her soul and Maleah didn't resist when he kissed her softly. It was so different, yet completely the same. No, the kiss was not fueled only by lust this time, but she felt the same melting of her body, as though she were liquid.

He backed away. "You're beautiful," he told her urgently. "You may not believe it but you are. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Instead of correcting him, Maleah felt a giddiness in the pit of her stomach, but that bit of happiness turned to dead when she though of Raymond. Michaelson noticed her mood change and kissed her again.

"Don't think of him when you're with me," he commanded her, but let her go.

"What is this?" Maleah asked.

Michaelson gaze dropped to her lips but returned to her eyes. "Nothing until you dump Bradley."

Maleah frowned and opened her mouth to tell Michaelson off, but he shushed her by kissing her hard and long.

"Don't test me Maleah," he said. "I want you and you will be mine. Trust me."

He kissed her ear and left the bathroom, leaving her alone. 'Did he just call me by my first name?'

When she walked back into her compartment where Jake and Maria were, her mind was still reeling at the audacity of William James Michaelson. Exactly who did he think he was to tell her what to do, no matter how much she wanted to do what he asked?

"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked curiously.

Maleah snapped out of her Michaelson-induced trance and stared at Jake. "Er-nothing."

"Suuure," he sang but let it go. "If you'll excuse me, I believe that there is a fourth year in need of my tonsil hockey skills."

Maria laughed.

"He's dating someone?" Maleah asked, surprised.

Maria nodded. "Some fourth year Hufflepuff. She's so sweet and blond."

"When did that happen?" Maleah never knew Jake to have any interest in girls yet.

"At your birthday party," Maria told her then she frowned. "You were kind of out of it that night."

"Oh I feel horrible."

"Don't," Maria said. "I just found out last night while you were in the bathroom. It's no big deal."

Maleah nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what has your knickers in a bunch?" Maria asked.

"Raymond called me beautiful," Maleah blurted out.

"And I suppose there is a problem with that?" Maria asked slowly.

Maleah shook head but stopped and nodded. "Yes. No. I don't know. I'm so confused. I wish-."

Maria stared at her curiously. "You wish what?"

"That my mum was here," Maleah whispered. "She used to have the answer to everything and her face is fading from my memory. I can't smell her anymore, you know?"

Maria shook her head. "No, I don't and I hope I never do, but-."

"I get it," Maleah assured Maria. "I'm just being ridiculous."

"Never," Maria giggled with a shocked gasp.

"Oh, you think you're so funny with your witty one-liners," Maleah grinned.

* * *

A week later as Maleah left the History of Magic classroom late, she was dragged into a broom closet.

"Hey," Michaelson whispered after he kissed the breath out of Maleah.

Maleah let her arms drop from Michaelson's shoulders and let out a long breath. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Kissing you," he responded with a smirk.

"You have no right _to_ kiss me," Maleah snapped back.

"Why not? You're mine, aren't you?" he mocked her.

"I'm not yours or anyone else's," Maleah told him firmly. "Cocky son of a-."

"Now, now, Chocolate Mousse Cake, there's no need for names," Michaelson said, wagging his finger at her.

"_There's no need for name-calling, Vanilla Mousse Cake," Katia replied wagging her finger._

Maleah froze and stared at Michaelson through wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running his hands up her arms.

Maleah broke out of her frozen state and nodded shakily. "I'm fine. Look, Michaelson, I don't know what-."

"You didn't break up with him," Michaelson stated.

Maleah shook her head and winced when she saw Michaelson punch the wall.

"Why not?" he barked, blue eyes darkened in anger.

"Because it's not that simple!" Maleah cried.

"You want me," he said harshly dragging her to him. "I know you do. So why can't you stop being a tease and **do something** **about it**?"

Maleah shook her head. "You don't understand and I don't expect you to. It's not a matter of me wanting your or you wanting me. Maybe I don't trust you," she blurted out.

Michaelson didn't even dignify her statement with a response. He only dragged her closer, if that was even possible, and kissed her soundly. "Trust that," he whispered before leaving her in the closet.

**Shorter chapters, sorry, but normal chapters are never longer than five pages. anyway, i'm so glad with the positive response toward katia. i absolutely love her. also, to jess, i'm glad you enjoyed it, i didn't want this to be a happy go lucky story even though it will have a happy ending...that is if i don't change my mind about that ;D**


	19. The Beauty of Freedom

_You know how you're faced with a hard decision to make and you suddenly start blaming other people for your incompetence at actually forming a decision? All the movies have it. In the muggle and wizarding version of The Stepford Wives (Godric's Hollow Wives for us witches and wizards!), Joanna (Andromeda) blamed the other perfect wives for her incompetence. When truly, she just wasn't the home-making type!_

_So, I decided to take a leaf out of Hollywood (Filmation Alley) and blame someone for the fact that I can't seem to do anything to make me happy. That person is Ginny Potter, formerly Weasley. Yeah, I know it's terribly cliché to blame the stepmother, but I figured if she wasn't such a nymphomaniac and home-wrecker, my parents wouldn't have divorced and maybe, just maybe my mother wouldn't have died. Because no matter what any Healer told me, I believe that my mother died of a broken heart. Yes, the illness did eat her up, but I'm sure that if she and Father were still together, she would have survived, medicine and science be damned. _

_As for blaming Ginny, blaming her just seemed so much easier than blaming anyone else. That's why I asked her to meet me at the Hog's Head the first Hogsmeade weekend. I told Raymond I'd meet him at the Three Broomsticks afterward._

Ginny looked around the Hog's Head in disgust. She'd been there once previously and never wanted to be back. Ever. It looked like fate wasn't on her side if she got dragged back by her stepdaughter.

Stepdaughter. Ginny sighed and looked at the ring adorning her finger. It was larger and more lavish than the one Katia had worn when she was married to Harry and Ginny knew that. She'd chosen it purposely to show Katia up. Who was she kidding? She had been jealous of Katia. Horribly jealous.

After Harry defeated Voldemort, instead of coming back to her, like she thought he would, he went off and got on with different women, living up his bachelorhood. Ginny hadn't minded much because she knew he would come back once he was done being a notorious playboy. Then he'd met Megan. Megan had proved to be no real threat. Megan's best friend Katia, however, proved to be the biggest threat to Ginny.

Harry fell head over heels in love and married the wench. It wasn't fair. Harry was hers! He'd always been hers and some stupid foreign whore wasn't going to take him away from her. So she seduced him. Okay, so she might have drank a Felix Felicis to improve her chances but…

She got pregnant and reveled in telling Harry. He was mortified but her mother had talked some sense into him and after he divorced Katia, he married her. Ginny always tried to forget the way his eyes lit when she came to drop off her pick up Maleah. As much as Ginny wanted to pretend he was glad to see his daughter, she knew the truth.

When Katia died, Ginny thought all her problems were solved. Then Maleah moved in with them. She thought that the child would go to an aunt or grandparent but no, Harry insisted on having his daughter live with them. Every time Ginny looked at that girl…

She saw Katia. And it shamed her. It filled her with guilt because Ginny hadn't mourned Katia. The moment she heard of the woman's death, she sang because she was so happy. And deep down, she thought that Maleah's wide hazel eyes could see into her very soul and see her guilty conscience.

Ginny was no fool. It was only a matter of time before Maleah's empathy powers became active. Even though Harry was so worried about Maleah's lack of nutrition during the years after Katia's death, Ginny had known that it was sheer luck for her. That meant that Maleah wouldn't come into her magical inheritance for a longer time. Ginny was hoping that it wasn't until the girl was out the house.

"Ginny?"

Ginny broke out of her thoughts to see Maleah staring at her. The girl looked apprehensive, yet determined. Ginny gave a curt nod and waved to the seat across from her.

While Maleah gathered her thoughts, Ginny studied the young woman in front of her. Ginny had been shocked when she saw that Maleah had cut her hair, but rather impressed that she did a pretty good job with it. Maleah had grown from the scrawny malnourished child she had been. She'd grown into her looks and Ginny couldn't believe the perfect resemblance between Maleah and both her parents.

"You wanted to see me?" Ginny barely kept the contempt from her voice. Her marriage was on the rocks and the only thing that could save it is if she could somehow accept Maleah. Problem is that she wanted to smack the knowing look off the chit's face.

Maleah nodded. "I-I know you don't like me," she began. "I just don't know why. Why do you hate me so?"

Ginny froze. She hadn't expected that to come out of her mouth. "I-I-I," she stuttered. "I'm sure th-that I don't know w-what you're ta-talking about."

Maleah glared. "I need for you to tell me why you hate me so much! I'm so-look, I don't care if you never talk to me again, but I just need for you to tell me what it is that I did wrong? Why was I the brunt of your anger?"

Ginny looked away and cursed herself for showing a weakness in front of the girl. So she lied. "You needed discipline," Ginny said coolly. "You were too rambunctious. As the child of Harry Potter, you have a certain role to fill."

Maleah stared at her through wide eyes. "You're lying," she breathed. "You're lying. You hated me so-." Maleah choked up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Sleep with a married man," Maleah opened her eyes to gauge Ginny's reaction.

Ginny blanched. "I don't know what your mother told you-."

"She told me that you were sleeping with my father while they were _married_. She also told me that when Daddy came home she felt waves of guilt falling off of him as he got into bed after seeing you. Plus his panic whenever you were with them."

Ginny was careful to keep her expression blank but inside she was reeling. Katia _knew_ about her affair with Harry. She'd always thought that Katia knew nothing until after Ginny delivered James. It was humbling, yet it infuriated her.

"And what did your mother do about those suspicions?" Ginny asked smugly.

Maleah shrugged. "She knew he wasn't thinking of you when they were together at night," Maleah said bluntly. "In fact her precise words were, 'Ginny may have your father during business hours, but at night, he's mine. Only mine."

"I always loved your father," Ginny said quietly.

Maleah said nothing.

"Ever since I met him," she admitted with a slight scoff.

"Did you love Harry Potter the Man or Harry Potter, the Saviour?" Maleah asked.

"There wasn't much of a difference back then," Ginny shrugged. Then she turned defensive. "I'm sure your mother fell in love with his bank account first."

Maleah shrugged, denying nothing. "Maybe, but she didn't need it. She had her own money and there were plenty of other eligible bachelors out there."

Ginny nodded. "He was mine first. But we broke up. It was unsaid, but everyone, including me, assumed that we'd get back together after he defeated Voldemort. Then when he started dating other women, I thought that he just wanted to hang out before committing himself to me. But your mother came along. I was threatened. She was **_so unbelievably _**beautiful," Ginny's gaze glazed as though she were remembering something.

"But it would have been so easy to say she wasn't right for Harry, but she was so nice and charming. She was smart too. Hermione adored her. Ron lusted after her for about a minute before he caught sight of Hermione. But she…just charmed everyone in my family."

Maleah remained silent, fascinated with the story.

"I nearly died when your father and Katia announced their engagement," Ginny continued. "I knew it was over. He wasn't coming back…"

_Ginny gazed in horror as Harry finished his sentence. His voice seemed to deepen and slow down. "…her to marry me and she said **yes**!"_

_The entire family froze as thy gazed at the two oblivious lovers who couldn't stop smiling. Then Hermione broke the silence with a loud congratulations. Ron followed then the twins and Bill then Charlie. Arthur smiled and offered his congratulations as well. Then every stared expectantly at Molly and Ginny._

_Molly let out a sigh. "Oh Harry! I'm so happy for you!" _

_Ginny knew her mother was lying through her teeth but decided not to call her on it. She smiled brightly. "Yeah. You're a brave woman Katia," she sad trying to make a joke out of the situation. "Or a fool."_

_The tension broke and dinner resumed once again._

"They were so sickeningly in love," Ginny sighed.

Maleah looked away but met Ginny's gaze once again. "I don't understand."

"I wanted Harry," Ginny said unrepentantly. "So I took him."

"I can," Maleah laughed, "well, I can't _respect_ it, but I...-."

"Can accept it for what it is?" Ginny suggested.

Maleah nodded. Then tears began to form. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you anymore grief. I jus thought you hated me because, well, I don't know why. If I knew that you were so…insecure with your relationship with Daddy and that my presence made it worse, I would've-."

"Don't," Ginny said sharply. How could three or four sentences make her feel stupid for the choices she made for the last eleven years? "It wasn't your fault. I was-. Look, I'm not promising to be Mother of the Year to you, okay? But, I suppose I should at least stop blaming you for the insecurities your mother gave me."

Maleah nodded.

"She loved you so much," Ginny murmured. "I think that if it wasn't for you, she would have probably given up on Harry sooner."

"I know. She told me."

"Harry loves you too," Ginny added in. Seeing Maleah's averted gaze she persisted. "Seriously. Harry loves you, probably more than he loves James and Sirius. But, um, he does. He was just-."

"Influenced by you?" Maleah spat bitterly.

Ginny nodded sadly. "Yes."

"Thank you for coming," Maleah said quietly, gathering her things. "Tell Sirius that I said hi."

"If you tell James I said hi," Ginny responded, standing up.

Maleah nodded. She didn't know what to do. "Uh, Ginny-."

"It's weirder for me," Ginny assured Maleah. "Trust me."

"Yeah," Maleah fled. She walked down the lane, not really seeing anything until she found herself in front of The Three Broomsticks. She saw Raymond already waiting for her. Swallowing a spurt of bile, Maleah walked in and sat across from Raymond.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her but Maleah turned her head. Frowning, Raymond sat back in his seat. "What's wrong?"

Maleah shrugged. "I was just talking to Ginny."

"Oh? Where is she? I wouldn't mind saying hi," Raymond said turning toward the door.

"She left," Maleah said.

"Oh. Well then-."

"Let's break up," Maleah blurted out.

Raymond froze. "What?"

"I want to break up," Maleah repeated.

"Why?"

"Because neither of us is happy. Do you think I haven't heard about what happened in the fourth floor broom closet?"

"I can explain that," Raymond said quickly.

"I'm sure you can," Maleah nodded. "But I don't want to hear it. So, we're through."

Feeling empowering, Maleah stood and walked out the pub without a backwards glance.

**I LOVE this chapter. Aside from the Interlude, this is probably my favorite chapter. I loved writing the conversation between Ginny and Maleah. It was…wonderful, truthfully. I nearly snarled at my siblings for bugging me while I wrote it, cause I didn't want the words to stop. It's kind of as if I wasn't writing it, it just came out. Those are the best chapters in my opinion. Now my fingers are cramping, so…REVIEW! By the way, I'm going away for about two weeks, so that means no updates in between, but I will be writing so there'll be a few chapters when i come back, so leave nice reviews for me to come home to!  
**


	20. The Beauty of Romance

_I felt on top of the world! After talking to Ginny, I just feel so free! Yes, there are a few questions I'd like to ask, and a few things I want to know, but at the moment, I'm just too elated to care about anything else…_

Maleah ran into the common room. Grinning widely, she ran onto the couch, jumped on Michaelson, and kissed him. Within minutes they were snogging on the couch in the common room, not noticing the stunned silence that followed her action.

Michaelson pulled away and found himself grinning at the elation on her face. "So I'm assuming you dumped the prick, right?"

"He's not a prick," Maleah said archly. "But yes, I did."

"Good," Michaelson said before kissing her again.

* * *

"I'm not one to pry," Ananda said gently as Maleah stared at her canopy with a starry look, later that evening.

"Yes, you are," Maleah said. "But, ask away."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ananda screeched.

Wincing, Maleah rubbed her ear. "Well, on the train, Michaelson said a bunch of dung and got me thinking. Then a week into term, he kissed me but told me to break up with Raymond. That got me thinking some more. I spoke to Ginny today, broke up with Raymond, came here and got snogged within an inch of ecstasy."

Ananda glared at her friend. "You're keeping details," she complained.

Rolling her eyes, Maleah patted the space next to her on the bed. Ananda cuddled in and Maleah took a deep breath before telling her friend everything, starting from the train ride, to the closet scene, the conversation with Ginny (which got a major snort on Ananda's behalf), and the break up with Raymond.

"Ooh," Ananda breathed. "That's rather romantic, isn't it?"

Maleah smiled goofily, and snuggled into her duvet. "Yes," she sighed happily. "It rather is."

Maria joined them on Maleah's bed and the three of them spent the rest of the night gushing about romance.

* * *

Before Maleah reached the common room the next morning, the entire school was abuzz with the knowledge that Michaelson and Maleah were back together. Of course, their last relationship only lasted about a minute, but they digressed.

Smiling brightly, Maleah took Michaelson's hand and they walked through the halls of Hogwarts toward the Great Hall. Chatting lightly, they both chose to ignore the incredulous stares that followed them.

"So, just because they're women, they're not real quidditch players?" Maleah asked, holding on to her temper.

"Women quidditch teams don't do anything but raise the testosterone in a bloke," Michaelson shrugged.

Maleah's temper snapped and she slugged Michaelson with her free hand. "You sexist pig! I cannot believe you think so little-."

Michaelson cut Maleah off by kissing her-in the middle of the busy corridor. "Are you done yet or do I have to kiss you again, Potter?" Michaelson asked.

Maleah opened her eyes and glared at him. "I hate you," she muttered dragging his head back to hers.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for indecent conduct," Hermione snapped.

Maleah backed up and flushed deeply. She felt a tinge of humor, but didn't know what that meant. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Hermione's eyes betrayed her anger, giving away her amusement. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," she nodded to the two of them and kept on to the Great Hall.

Michaelson took Maleah's hand again and they resumed their walk to breakfast.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of the day?" Michaelson asked dryly.

"You're so sexist," Maleah snapped. "I suppose you believe that witches should graduate from Hogwarts, get married, and pop out kid after kid?"

"Of course not," Michaelson exclaimed. "Having a bunch of kids would only make her boobs saggy. That's not a pleasant sight."

"Bounder," Maleah ribbed, but smiled nonetheless. This boy, even with all his sexist vies and insatiable appetite of food and women, could very well steal her heart if she let him.

"You love it," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her to him as they walked through the door of the Great Hall.

Ignoring the slight stares from a few classmates, Michaelson and Maleah walked to Gryffindor table. After giving Maleah a short kiss, he walked down the table to where his friends sat and left Maleah with her friends.

"I'm assuming I'm the last to know of this development," Jake deadpanned.

"Just like I was the last to know of your little girlfriend," Maleah snapped.

"Ouch," Jake rubbed his heart. "That hurt. Like down in my heart."

"Funny," Maleah sneered. "Not."

"Touch crowd this morning," Jake murmured.

Maleah's eyes glazed over. _"Tough crowd tonight," Katia murmured._

"Leah," Maria called. "Leah?"

Maleah snapped out her trance. "Have I told you guys about the dream I had on my birthday?"

Jake shook his head.

"It was a memory of my mum's," she told them quietly. "And now, anything that reminds me of her or something, the dream comes back. I can smell her again, you guys."

Ananda smiled brightly. "That's wonderful, Leah."

Maleah nodded, not meeting anyone's gaze. Just then she felt her Wiz-Phone vibrate. The phones weren't allowed to be used during school hours, but no one ever enforced the rule unless someone was caught using it.

She flipped the phone open to see a message from Michaelson: **CRY OFF ANCIENT RUNES**

She smiled slyly. **WHAT DO I GET OUT OF IT**

**ME**

Maleah's smiled slipped off her face. "You guys, I don't feel too well," she mumbled.

"Michaelson-itis, right?" Ananda asked with a smirk.

Maleah nodded solemnly. "Yeah, it's been bugging me for a while now."

"Oh, poor you," Maria murmured. "Why don't you go take a lie-down and I'll tell Professor that you aren't feeling well?"

"You are such angels," Maleah said. She stood feebly and slowly made her way out of the Great Hall.

* * *

A few minutes into divination, Michaelson jerked. "Professor," he called weakly.

Trelawney swooped upon him. "What's wrong, my dear?"

"I see darkness," he whispered. "Lots of darkness."

Then he fainted.

Five minutes later he was 'on his way to the hospital wing'. Yeah right. He walked up a flight of stairs and met Maleah in the largest broom closet on campus. She smiled.

"Take any longer, why don't you?" she teased.

Michaelson began to unbutton his robe. "Sorry, had to throw Trelawney off."

"Mm, 'darkness, lots of darkness'?"

Michaelson stared at her for a second. "How'd you know?"

"Ron Weasley practically invented it," Maleah replied smugly. "I can't believe you took Divination. It's so pointless."

"I needed a class to nap in," he said simply. He shrugged off his robe, leaving him in the minimum uniform.

Maleah cocked her head to the side. "So? Why are we skiving off class?"

"Ah," Michaelson said, wrapping and arm around her to bring her closer. "I was thinking 'classes' as in plural."

"No! We have History of Magic today, and we're talking about Grindewald!"

"You rather talk about some dead wizard than snog me? You wound me, Potter," he joked, rubbing his heart.

She kissed him softly. "I'm actually rather tired," she told him.

His face fell. "Fine," he pouted.

They sat on the floor, leaning against a wall, cuddling.

"I know nothing about you," she said a moment later.

"So you want my life story?" Michaelson looked at her. "Nothing much to tell."

"That's not true," Maleah protested.

"How about you tell me your life story first?"

Maleah looked away. "I think my life story needs be told after more than twelve hours of dating."

"I'm going to have to agree on my sake as well," Michaelson said impishly.

"Naughty boy," she whispered before using his tie to bring him closer.

* * *

Hermione's brown eyes surveyed her class of sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, immediately noticing the lack of a Potter girl and Michaelson boy.

"Where are Miss Potter and Mr. Michaelson?" Hermione asked.

Ananda and Maria exchanged a look.

"I bet they're off shagging," a Ravenclaw said. "Potter's always been a slag."

"No more so than you, Gretna," Ananda snapped.

"Cease! Now, if Ms. Manuel and Mr. Timberlake can go retrieve the two, we can begin class," Hermione said, pointing at the door. "Go."

Ananda stood and walked out with Jason. "Where on earth could they be?" Ananda asked as they stood in a corridor.

"Largest broom closest on campus on the fourth floor," Jason said automatically.

Ananda stared at him.

Jason shrugged sheepishly. "Everyone knows about it."

Ananda smiled like she would smile at a baby that just spit up on her favorite Eight jeans. "That's wonderful," she said with barely concealed contempt.

Ananda yanked open the closest and nearly squealed in delight. Inside was the cutest scene she'd ever witnessed. Michaelson and Maleah were asleep against the wall with his robe covering the both of them. Maleah's head was firmly tucked on his shoulder and his arm tightly around her.

Reluctantly, Ananda screeched, "Wake up!"

Maleah shot up and stared at Ananda as though she'd never seen her before. Slowly, the sleep left her eyes and she focused on her friend. "I hate you," she yawned.

Michaelson stood leisurely and wrapped his arm around Maleah's waist. "What's with the wake-up call?"

"You're late for History of Magic," Jason told them. "Granger is not happy."

Maleah paled. "Oh, no," she moaned. "ohnohnohno!"

"Oh yeah."

Maleah took Michaelson's hand and rushed toward the History of Magic classroom.

"You don't have to run, you know," Ananda called after them.

Maleah stopped and pushed Michaelson away when he tried to hug her. "Don't you see? Hermione is going to tell Ginny! Ginny will tell my dad and _somehow_ I'm going to get in trouble!"

"Calm down, Potter, no one is going to find out," Michaelson said.

"No! No one can keep a secret in this school! It's going to get back to my father and my father is like, permanently PMS-ing!"

Maleah was on the verge of hyperventilating until Ananda caught up and shook her. "Calm down!" she screeched. "Professor Granger is cool. You won't get in trouble. Now, shall we?"

Ananda linked her arm with Justin's and they lead Maleah and Michaelson to the classroom. Maleah tried to ignore the disappointment on Hermione's face when she entered the classroom. She could only imagine how she looked: frazzled and mussed up, and chances were that her lips were appeared even more swollen than they usually did.

"Where were you two?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't feeling well, and had to detour to the hospital wing," the lie fell off Michaelson's tongue smoothly.

Hermione didn't buy it. She turned her cool gaze to Maleah. "And you?"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I took a kip," Maleah cursed herself when she stumbled over her words.

"Sure, take your seats," Hermione told them.

Maleah sat next to Ananda and dumped her head on her hands. "I'm so embarassed," she whispered.

Ananda snickered. "You're the one who wanted to play Rapunzel."

Maleah lifted her head. "That makes no sense."

"Neither does Voldemort being ugly when he was fine as hell as a teen, girl, look at this picture," Ananda said, shoving the book toward Maleah.

Maleah shook her head. Only Ananda.

**Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciated them. My vacation was cool. My promise about having this story done before I go back to school...so not happening. However, there will probably only be a few more chapters left, so it won't be too bad. Someone asked for another interlude, so I was wondering what you guys thought. Lemme know, and I'll finish writing it if you guys want to see more of Katia!**


	21. The Beauty of Insecurities

_Even more embarrassing than being caught skiving off class, is having everyone else in the school thinking you were caught **shagging** in a broom closet. I'm sure that there was a slight flush o my skin the entire day after that. Luckily though, Hermione didn't tell father and Ginny. I'm just hoping James will keep his mouth shut._

_Speaking of James, he's so…James. He ignores me in the halls and in the common room. It's as if we were complete strangers and didn't live together or even blood related! I feel horrible though. I didn't try to approach him, so this…ignor-ance was just as much my fault as his. But that's going to change. I'm not entering my home to only be walking on eggshells again._

Catching sight of Honeyduke's, Maleah dragged Michaelson toward it. She wanted to buy some chocolate and a little souvenir for James so she could begin a conversation with him.

"Come on," Maleah whined when Michaelson refused to budge.

"Come on, Potter, don't make me go in there," Michaelson groaned.

"Honeyduke's? Oh, suck it up, Michaelson," Maleah snapped.

"Yeah, but there are guys in there! They're going to think I'm completely whipped," Michaelson shot back.

Maleah dropped her hand and placed it on her hip. "Excuse me?" she asked dangerously. "Is there something wrong with entering a shop with your _girlfriend_?"

Michaelson remained quiet. Chances are that whatever he said was going to be interpreted in the wrong way so he decided to remain quiet. "Maleah," he settled for her name.

"Forget it, William."

Michaelson winced at the sound of his name. "You didn't have to use the first-name, you know? You want to go into Honeyduke's, come on, let's go into Honeyduke's," Michaelson gave up. He took her hand and walked inside the shop with her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered under his breath. His roommates were already ribbing him for spending so much time with Maleah. He glanced at his watch. He was supposed to meet his friends at the Three Broomsticks in fifteen minutes. "Can we make this quick?"

"You got some place to be, baby?" Maleah asked as she perused the Sugar Quills.

"Yes," he said pointedly.

Maleah looked up at him. "Fine. Help me then. If you want to buy a guy some sweets in order to start a conversation, what would you use?"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," Michaelson replied promptly.

"Hmm."

Ten minutes later, they left the shop.

Michaelson kissed Maleah. "I'll catch you later."

Maleah nodded. "You don't want to spend anymore time with me?" she asked jutting out her bottom lip. According to her dream, her father fell for it when her mother did it, so maybe it'd work for Michaelson.

"Nice try," Michaelson said, running his finger along her lip. He nearly caved, but his pride wouldn't let him. "I'll take you for a walk later, okay?"

"Fine," she pouted, but walked toward Gladrags, where Ananda and Maria were, anyway.

"So he ditched you for his mates?" Maria asked as she perused a rack of pink robes.

"Back away from the rack," Ananda commanded. "Those will clash hideously with your complexion. You'll like that Witch of the Great Lake girl did at the premiere."

"Only you watch back episodes of W! Entertainment," Maleah laughed.

"Tell me I'm wrong," Ananda challenged her.

"Never said you were wrong," Maleah pointed out. "But, yeah, he ditched me. I really wanted to spend the day with him."

"You're with him all the time," Ananda exclaimed. "The only time we see you is when you go to bed!"

"Is that so wrong?" Maleah asked quietly. She dropped the blue robe she was holding. "To want to spend time with someone you care about?"

"I think it's your own insecurities," Maria piped up.

"What?"

"You're worried that, if you don't spend every waking moment with Michaelson, then he'll cheat on you," Ananda explained.

Maleah frowned. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Not really," Maria said, shaking her head. "You dated Charles and you guys were, like, **never** together. He was cheating on you. With Raymond, you guys never spent that much time together except on weekends and he was cheating on you. Face it, babe, you've got some issues."

Maleah thought quickly and realized that they were right. She didn't have issues, but both of her previous boyfriends had cheated on her. Maleah sank into a chair. "Is there something wrong with me?" she asked in a small voice.

Maria and Ananda exchanged glances. "Of course not!"

"Maybe there is if both my boyfriends cheated on me."

"Michaelson never cheated on you," Maria pointed out.

"We weren't dating long enough for him to cheat last time, and we're always together this time," Maleah said. "Maybe, I should just-."

"If you want to go check up on him, I will smack you," Ananda snapped. "Michaelson is not going to hurt you so relax. Stop suffocating him."

"Stop suffocating yourself," Maria agreed.

While Maria and Ananda were trying on robes, Maleah took out her Wiz Phone and sent Michaelson a message: **How about we cancel tonite?**

**Why?**

**Girl nite **

**No Problem**

Maleah smiled and put her phone away. "How about girl nite?"

"With Jakey-Poo?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, we'll sneak him in," Maleah said.

"I'm in," Ananda called.

Later that evening, when Maleah entered the common room, she caught sight of James studying in a corner. She rushed upstairs and dropped the new robes she bought on her bed and took the candy she bought earlier down with her.

"Candy?" she offered.

James looked up and glared. "I'm studying."

Maleah felt her confidence waver. "Oh, um, I just thought you'd like to take, like, a study break or something? I got you some Bertie Botts," she lifted the box.

James took the box. "Thanks," he said suspiciously.

"Look, Jamie, we haven't talked since you started school," Maleah started.

"You were too busy shagging Michaelson," James interrupted.

"That is so not true," Maleah protested. "I am not sleeping with him."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, I was just checking up on you."

"Why?"

"Why?" Maleah frowned. "You're my brother. I was terrified my first year here, I just –I thought-."

"You thought wrong," James snapped. "I don't need you to look out for me, I'm fine."

That hurt, Maleah realized. "Oh," she let out a breath. "Sorry. I just-never mind. I get it. I'll see you around then."

She dropped a Chocolate Frog onto James' lap and went back to her room. She took a long hot shower and sat on her bed with a brush in her room. Ananda and Maria walked in a moment later. She held out the brush to Ananda.

Ananda sighed as she took the brush and knelt behind Maleah to brush her wet locks. "What happened?"

"Does your brother hate you?" Maleah asked watery.

Maria took out her stash of chocolate frogs and threw one to Maleah. "Here we go," she muttered.

"My baby brother adores me," Ananda said shooting Maria a dark look because of her comment.

"Then why does mine hate me?"

"Because he's a world class wanker?" Maria offered.

"Yeah," Maleah let out a bitter laugh.

"Don't worry about James. Sirius worships the ground you walk on," Ananda said.

"I suppose so. Where's Jake?" Maleah asked, changing the subject.

"Breaking up with his Hufflepuff girlfriend," Maria said.

"Why?" Maleah gasped.

"He's says that she moves a little too fast for him," Ananda laughed. "He's not ready to take _that_ step yet."

"Are you kidding?" Maleah asked. "What guy-."

"Jake," Ananda and Maria said simultaneously.

"Bloody hell. If only all guys could be like Jake, huh?"

"Preaching to the crowd," Ananda said.

**Okay, so...shoter chapter. Excuse: I got no time to have life, so...trust me when I say I have no time to write. Um, I'm trying to update as regularly as possible, but, I'm taking all Honors classes and they tend to give you tons of homework and projects. HOWEVER, I plan to have this story done by December and finish Crying is a Sign of Weakness after that. So, until further notice, Crying is a Sign of Weakness is on hiatus. I will be posting the one chapter I ahve done for it right after I post this one, so...yeah, that's about it.**


	22. The Beauty of Old Faces

_Call me a wimp, but I really didn't want to go back home for Christmas Holiday. So when Michaelson asked me to go home with him, I jumped at the offer. I sent a letter off to my father and Ginny informing them that I'd be going away for Christmas, only to learn that they would be going to the Burrow for Christmas. _

_The last time I went to the Burrow for Christmas was when I was six. It was completely awkward and Molly Weasley keeps sending me these…looks. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that Molly can't stand me. I suppose my conception ruined her dreams of Ginny and my father marrying. Yeah, right, like they didn't five years later. But, whatever._

_Anyway, every since that Christmas I always stayed home with Miss Tonya when they went to the Burrow. Safer for my already fragile state of mind. But maybe I should've risked it anyway…_

People have always told Maleah that she looked a lot like her mother and father. They said she was the perfect blend of the two: Caramel skin, thick raven curls, hazel eyes, nose exactly like the late Lily Potter, and the shape of her mother. The only person to say something bad about her looks was Ginny and that was said out of jealously, so you can imagine Maleah's surprise when, after one look, Michaelson's mother hated her.

Backing up. At King's Cross, a car was sent to pick Michaelson and Maleah up. Charles had graduated the year before as Head Boy. They drove to a small town with large homes just outside of London; stopping at a mansion that rivaled the one Maleah lived in.

The maid showed Maleah the guest room, and Michaelson gave her a tour. Promptly at 6:30, Michaelson brought her to a sitting room where Charles and a blond woman waited. Michaelson introduced the blond lady as Megan Michaelson, his mother. When Michaelson introduced her, Megan immediately narrowed her eyes and sent a cold toss her of hair and ignored her.

"Um?" Maleah asked.

Michaelson only shrugged. "She's always been a bit moody," he offered.

Ten awkward minutes later, a maid announced dinner. Charles sent her a small wink as they sat. Maleah noticed the absence of Mr. Michaelson and sent a questioning look to Michaelson. He shrugged.

"So, how long have you been dating?" Megan asked.

Maleah glanced at Michaelson who was stuffing his face. "About two months," she answered.

"Hmm."

Maleah looked around. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Michaelson. I love how you decorated it."

Megan narrowed her eyes at the younger version of Katia. The girl looked almost exactly the same as both of her parents. "Thank you," she said coldly.

Maleah picked at her plate. Dinner was a silent affair and Maleah sent a prayer of thanks when she was excused. Michaelson led her to his room and she lounged on his bed.

"Your mum completely abhors me," Maleah told him.

"I don't get it," Michaelson shrugged. "Mum is usually Miss Perky Sunshine."

"She looks awfully familiar," Maleah murmured absently.

"Yeah?" Michaelson ran his hands through her hair.

"Hmm. I don't know, it was like major _de ja vu_ when I saw her."

"That's weird. Maybe you saw her on the street before," Michaelson suggested.

The image of Megan clicked. Maleah catapulted out of the bed. "Merlin," she breathed.

"What?"

"Your mum was best friends with mine," Maleah exclaimed.

"Uh, Potter, you've just cracked," Michaelson said. "Mum has never mentioned anything about Katia Potter."

"That's because she dated my father," Maleah cried. "They were friends and your mother introduced my father to my mother. They were friends for a while but then Daddy broke up with her and began dating my mum."

"That sounds completely-," Michaelson began.

"True," Maleah insisted. "I had this memory-type dream and it all happened and-."

"Maleah," Michaelson interrupted loudly. "Let's humor you for a moment. What happened to that friendship? If our mums were such good friends, why is it that we only met at Hogwarts?"

Maleah faltered. "I don't know."

Michaelson nodded. "Exactly."

"Don't you dare use that condescending tone with me," Maleah snapped. "I'm not crazy and stop thinking that I'm crazy!"

"What is wrong with you?" Michaelson asked.

"You think I'm off my rocker," Maleah accused him. "You think I'm completely barmy!"

"No I don't," Michaelson lied.

"Liar," Maleah spat. "My mother was an empath. It's my magical inheritance."

"Do you mean to tell me-?"

"It's not completely formed yet," Maleah said, waving her hand. "But I can sense strong emotions. Now you're completely terrified. Michaelson…"

"No," Michaelson shook his head. "I'm not, it's just…weird."

"I'm going to turn in," Maleah decided.

"Or you could stay here," Michaelson sang.

Maleah smiled. "Nice try, babe."

"Oh, come on, Potter, you know you want to," he teased.

"It's called discipline." Maleah kissed him. "I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning, Maleah ventured into the large garden behind the Michaelson home. She wore only the pajamas she wore the night before and shivered against the harsh wind. There were flowers and plants everywhere and Maleah's eyes automatically found the lilies. She'd always felt something when she looked at them and without a doubt, lilies were her favorite flowers.

She sat at a nearby bench and breathed in the fresh snow smell. When she opened her eyes she sat Megan staring at her with an odd look. "Good morning," Maleah said, warily.

Megan broke out of her trance. "Good morning," she said cordially. "What are you doing out here?"

Maleah flushed. "I was just looking at the lilies. They're gorgeous."

"Yes, they are," Megan agreed. She looked out into the expanse of the garden.

"Mrs. Michael-," Maleah began.

"Let's get something straight, _Miss Potter_," Megan spat. "I do not like you and I will be damned if my son continues to date the likes of you."

Maleah's jaw dropped. "I-Mrs. Michaelson, I **really** care about your son, and I'm sure that you could find many girls more attractive or smarter or even less screwed up in the head, but," Maleah began choking up as tears came. "I-I just really like him. I don't know what more I can say. I mean, what did I ever do?"

"If you're anything like your mother," Megan shot, "it's only a matter of time before your whore-ish ways hurt my son."

"I don't even know my mother!" Maleah exclaimed. "She died when I was eight and I can barely remember her smell let alone what she was like. I can't be judged for anything my mother did to you. And if you were a **real** friend you would have been happy that my mother fell in love instead of being insanely jealous and spiteful!"

Megan looked as though she had been slapped. "How dare you?" she screamed. "How dare you show up here and act as though you were the one done wrong? You get out of my house!"

Maleah stood to her feet, huffily. "Gladly!" Maleah shot back. "But I know that I won't be the one tossing and turning in bed because of a guilty conscious."

Megan looked shocked.

"Another thing that makes me like my mother," Maleah spat, "is the ability to read people. You might not want to hide whatever it is you're hiding for long. It might just blow up in your face."

Maleah flounced away and when she reached her room she began stuffing her things into her trunk, angrily. Michaelson walked in a minute later.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, confused.

"Your mother kicked me out," Maleah said through clenched teeth.

"Leah-," Michaelson started.

"Save it," Maleah demanded. "I'm not in the mood for some condescending phrase like, 'she's not usually like this.'"

By Michaelson's face, Maleah knew that was what he was going to tell her.

Maleah continued to throw things into her trunk even when she began to cry. Michaelson took her arms and brought her to him. "Chin up, Potter."

Maleah sniffled. "Ananda lives near here. I'll stay with her. We'll get together whenever." She backed away and let out a long breath. "Your mother-."

"Has no say in who I date," Michaelson promised.

"Now, who's an empath?" Maleah teased even though she was sure her face was flushed and her eyes puffy.

"I'm a man of many talents, baby."

**Okay, so, short chapter? I'm not sure. I think this was about six pages on Word. Anyway, I usually like having at least the next three chapters written before I post a chapter, but I have no idea when I'll get a chance to write, so I figured that I'd just update anyway. So, hope you liked it!**


	23. The Beauty of Fights

_People have always said that your true friends are there even when you look like crap, when you're going through problems, when your Wiz-Phone is taken away along with your Gringotts card. So if I could just freeze the look on Ananda's face when I showed up on her doorstep an hour later, I could sell it as the model for a best friend…_

Maleah lounged on the bed she lounged on time and time again from the age of eight. Ananda sat before her vanity, brushing her hair. Ananda's room was themed 'Arabian princess.' There were lots of purple and pink and gold and Maleah loved the princess-type bed Ananda had with the curtains falling all around.

"I can't believe that little wench," Ananda ranted. "The nerve of her to put you out!"

Maleah sighed and hugged a purple neck pillow with a tassel to her chest. "I was mortified. Well, I was angry first. Then as I was packing, I was just, completely mortified."

"And Michaelson didn't even defend you?" Ananda exclaimed.

Maleah shook her head. "I'd rather he didn't, actually. I don't need her to have any more reason to hate me."

"She had no right at all. I do not understand why everyone is just assuming you are your mum. I mean, based on her portraits, you two look amazingly alike, but that doesn't make you anything like her."

"It's not even that," Maleah argued. "My mother never did anything wrong! I mean, I'm sure she did, but I'm sure she didn't do anything to deserve hatred from Ginny or from Mrs. Michaelson. Besides, she bounced back quick."

"What do you mean?" Ananda asked, putting her brush down and turning around to face Maleah.

"I mean, that according to my calculations, Mrs. Michaelson must have married Mr. Michaelson right after her and my father broke up. Charles just turned eighteen, and my parents were married seventeen years ago. What does that tell you?"

"That she's a slag," Ananda said simply.

Maleah laughed. "Nana! Be serious."

"I am," Ananda cried. "I'm being completely serious. I'll bet anything that your father and that lady shagged. They dated for over three months. So, that means she just jumped right into bed with Mr. Michaelson."

"I don't want to think about my father doing the deed," Maleah said, scrunching up her face. "Besides, you don't have to be sleeping with someone just because you've dated for three months! I'm not planning on shagging Michaelson any time soon."

"I'm just saying," Ananda shrugged. "My mum said that when she was in school it was completely normal for people to shag on the first date. Mum says that her generation was the generation of free spirits."

"We have a name for free spirits theses days," Maleah said.

"A slag," Ananda and Maleah said at the same time before laughing.

"Thank you," Maleah said sincerely.

"For what?" Ananda got up and slid into her bed. Maleah shifted and laid next to her.

"For always making me feel better. You never once complained even though I have major issues. You always take it and find some way to make me feel better."

Ananda wrapped her arms around Maleah. "That's what friends are for. Besides, we all have issues. You didn't turn me away after I found my parents shagging in the kitchen."

Maleah shook with laughter. "I think that we have completely different issues, but it was no problem."

"I love you, Leah," Ananda said.

"I love you too."

The day before Maleah was to return to school, she paid a visit to Hermione. Hermione lived in a comfortable flat near Diagon Alley. In fact, the area looked strangely familiar, and as Maleah knocked on Hermione's door, she realized that it was because it was same neighborhood she lived in with her mother after her father remarried.

Hermione looked frazzled when she opened the door, but smiled brilliantly. "Maleah! Come in, darling."

Maleah walked in and saw Hermione's young Cambodian daughter, Penelope, reading on the couch, while Joshua, the eight year old Moroccan boy, playing Wiz-Games on the tele.

"Your place is a mess," Maleah remarked as she picked up a sock.

"I know. I've been going everywhere with the kids and waited until the last minute to pack for the new school year," Hermione told her as she brewed tea.

"You could always quit," Maleah said.

"Do you want me to?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Of course not," Maleah assured her quickly as she sat on the arm of the couch Penelope and Joshua were on. She ruffled Joshua's hair. "I'm just saying that it must suck to have to be away for so long."

"Yes, but I usually find some time to come by on weekends. Especially the Hogsmeade ones." Hermione handed Maleah a cup. "So, what can I do for you?"

Maleah shrugged. "I actually wanted to talk about my mum."

Hermione put her cup down slowly. "Let's go into the kitchen. Play nicely," Hermione told Joshua sharply when the boy let out a curse at the television.

Maleah sat at the small table in Hermione's kitchen and stared at her cup. "I met Megan," she blurted out.

"Oh," Hermione breathed. "Yeah. I'm assuming from your posture that she was less than pleasant to you?"

"You assume correct," Maleah muttered. "Hermy, it's been almost 17 years, can she seriously still be harboring such resentment?"

"First, if you **ever** call my 'Hermy' in front of people, especially Ronald, I'm slaughter you," Hermione joked. "Second, yes. It's completely possible that she's still angry. You have to understand that your father was the utmost…he was the most wanted bachelor. Everyone wanted to be Mrs. Harry Potter, and Megan was no exception. Harry never dated anyone for longer than a month or so. He dated Megan for about six, so I'm sure Megan thought herself on the way to being the next Mrs. Potter."

Maleah nodded.

"Furthermore, it probably hurt Megan because even though Katia had promised to stay away from Harry, the two couldn't stay apart. It was to the point where you saw Harry and Katia together more often than Harry and Megan."

"But when Mama died…," Maleah trailed off.

"Hurt, anger, and resentment are cruel and energy sucking things, Maleah," Hermione said quietly.

Maleah did her best to avoid Michaelson on the train ride back to school. Ananda, Jake, and Maria thought she was off her rocker, and when Michaelson came looking for her, they didn't even cover.

"She's under the seat," Jake said without lifting his head from a fashion magazine he and Ananda were looking through.

"Maleah," Michaelson said. Maleah could tell he was exasperated.

Maleah poked her head out from under the seat and smiled sheepishly. "Oh," she said with false cheer. "There goes my bracelet."

He did not look amused. "We need to talk," he said pointedly.

Maleah sent a pleading look to Ananda, only to have her shrug and wave her away. "Thanks for nothing," she hissed on her way out.

"Love you, darling," Ananda called after her.

Michaelson made no move to touch her but lead the way to an empty compartment. He closed the door and muttered something. "Silencing charm," he explained. "Manuel, Garibaldi, and Carmichael are probably trying to listen in."

Maleah only nodded.

He turned to her. "You want to explain to me why you've been avoiding me since you left my house?"

Maleah shook her head.

"Let me rephrase: why are you avoiding me?"

"How am I avoiding you if I'm talking to you right now?" Maleah asked.

"Don't pull that stupid 'answer a question with a question' thing. You **know** I hate that," he said, running his hand through his hair. Now that Maleah got a good look at him, she realized that he had cut it. "What's going on?"

"I just needed some time to myself," Maleah shrugged. "I wasn't aware that I had to be with you every waking hour."

Now his eyes narrowed. "Last time I checked, you were the one who insisted on being with me every waking hour, and checking up with me when you're not."

"So because I wanted to hang out with my **boyfriend**, I'm the bad person?" Maleah exclaimed.

"Don't you turn this around on me! I call you and you don't pick up. I stop by Manuel's house and you both are 'conveniently' gone shopping or some other dung like that!"

"Don't yell at me," Maleah screamed.

"Well, answer my bloody question then!" he roared.

Maleah pressed herself against the wall of the compartment and stared at Michaelson through wide eyes. He'd never been so cross with her before. "What on earth is your problem?" she whispered.

He let out a long breath and sank into a seat. "I don't understand why we're fighting anyway."

"When you figure it out and are ready to apologize you can let me know," she said before leaving the compartment quietly.

**I'm sorry! I wanted to update at least once a week, but now, i'm just happy to sleep to tell you the truth. i had originally planned for this chapter to be longer, but i just wanted to get it out there and i'll just fit the second half that's still in my head into the next chapter. **


	24. The Beauty of Silence

Before you get upset at me, read author's note at the bottom._  
_

_I don't understand. Michaelson had never raised his voice at me. He'd always been…well, not gentle, but he'd never scared me like that. For a moment I flashed back to a young girl of eight cowering from Ginny. I suppose that I had a part to do in it as well. I mean, I kept avoiding his questions. I just didn't want him to know that I was affected by what his mum said._

_Of course, had I known then what I know now…well, needless to say, I would have handled it differently…_

Jake sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "I don't know what to tell you, Leah."

"I'm not sure what I want to hear either," Maleah admitted.

"He shouldn't have gotten so angry, but you really shouldn't have baited him like you did," Jake said.

Maleah nodded and shivered against the January cold as they walked around the lake. "But, Jake, I didn't want him to know that I was such a coward."

"You're one of the strongest people I know," Jake said honestly. "Stop worrying about what others like to say about you. Those people only see you as Harry Potter's biracial daughter. **We** see you as Maleah Lily Potter, total cutie."

Maleah giggled. "You always make me feel better," she murmured.

"Well, that's what I'm here for: to keep these hormonal hearts from beating too fast."

They heard steps behind them and turned. Michaelson walked up with a tentative look on his face. He nodded at Jake, and then turned to Maleah. "Can we talk?"

Jake looked at Maleah for whether or not he should go. She nodded slightly and stepped out of his light embrace.

"I'll see you later, Jake," she said, waving him off.

Michaelson fell into step with her and they continued to walk around the grounds. When they passed Hagrid's old hut Maleah decided to break the tense silence. "What do you want?"

Michaelson stopped and sighed deeply. "I think we should break up."

Maleah stopped and faced him in complete shock. "What?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what's going on with us. You obviously don't trust me. It's like I have to constantly prove to you that I want to be with you."

"If you want to be with me, then why are you breaking up with me?" Maleah cried.

"Because this isn't working out!" Michaelson turned away and began to pace.

"Don't do this," Maleah begged. "Please don't do this."

Michaelson turned and saw tears in Maleah's eyes and they broke his heart. He shook his head. "I don't know what else I'm supposed to do," he shrugged helplessly.

Maleah squeezed her eyes shut, hoping tat when she opened them it'd all just be a horrible nightmare. A second later when she stared into Michaelson's eyes, the reality hit her and she began to cry.

Michaelson stepped toward her-automatic instinct when he saw her cry. But she flinched away from his touch and ran toward the castle.

An hour later, after a steaming shower, Maleah sat on her bed with Ananda brushing her hair.

"I'm sorry," Ananda offered.

Maleah blew her nose. "I can't believe he broke up with me," she wailed.

Maria shot a helpless look to Ananda. "Honey," she started.

"Don't say that it's my fault," Maleah shot. "Until I've reached the acceptance phase then don't friggin say it was my fault!"

"As you wish," Maria muttered.

"He doesn't deserve you, you know?" Ananda said.

"Whatever," Maleah muttered. She stood and placed her hair in a messy bun before taking her brush from Ananda. "I just want to go to bed and never wake up again."

"We have class tomorrow," Maria reminded her.

"Sod classes," Maleah said before covering herself with her thick duvet.

Ananda shifted under her covers but knew the idea of getting comfortable was fruitless, seeing how Ananda knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until Maleah stopped crying. She stepped out of her bunk and tip-toed across the room to Maleah's bed. She slipped in next to Maleah and softly rubbed Maleah's back.

"I hate him," Maleah whispered.

"I know you do, honey," Ananda responded.

"I didn't mean to make him mad," she said in a small voice.

"It's not your fault. Don't let him see you down," Ananda advised.

Maleah sniffled and began to fall asleep. "I could've fallen in love with him," she said sleepily.

"Trust me when I say he already fell for you." When Maleah was asleep, Ananda got up and went back to her own bed. With a large sigh, she shut the curtain around her bed and fell asleep.

To say that the student body was shocked when they saw Michaelson and Maleah walking into the hall without each other the next morning was an understatement. When Maleah walked into the Great Hall with Jake ten minutes after Michaelson walked in with his friends, the quiet whispers grew.

Maleah sat quickly and avoided all the stares sent her way. She turned to Maria. "This is ridiculous."

"You guys were the most famous couple in school," Maria shrugged. "What'd you expect? Nothing remains a secret here."

Seeing she'd get no sympathy from Maria, she turned to Jake who just shrugged. "What can I tell you, Leah? You're just going to have to deal with it."

Nodding, Maleah looked down the Gryffindor table to where Michaelson was. He looked up and caught her eye. Maleah looked away.

"You know what they say?" Ananda asked rhetorically. "The quickest way to get over a man is to get under another." At Maleah's scandalized look she quickly rectified, "Not to take that literally! I'm just saying that maybe you should just hook up with someone."

"Mm," was all Maleah said.

Maleah went for a walk after classes that afternoon around the lake. She found herself in the quidditch stands staring into the forest when she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't know how she knew but she knew it was Michaelson. She sensed him before he sat.

"Go away," she whispered, not looking at him.

"I can't," he responded. "Look, Maleah, I'm sorry."

"Me too, now go away," Maleah begged.

Michaelson stared in the same direction she did. "I tried," he explained.

"No, you didn't," Maleah sighed. "But it doesn't matter anymore. We're over. You'll move on, and I'll move on. That's how it goes."

Michaelson looked at her for a second before looking away. "Yeah," he said finally. "That's how it goes."

**Okay, so I'm sure you were expecting a much longer chapter since it's been about three weeks since I updated and I figure you want an excuse. Okay, so, school started for me and I've found that in order to pass you actually have to study, so that's what I've been doing. I'm sorry for the long wait, especially since it was kinda a cliffhanger, but...life sucks and then you die. Or so they say. Also, I have a question, why do all flames come in anonymous reviews? Cause I just got two from the same person. One said Harry was heartless and Maleah was a Mary-Sue, then the next one was this long thing os Mary-Sue being repeated over and over and then, something about how my story sucks and should be deleted. I really wish I could say that it hurt my feelings, but I was just annoyed at the wasted two reviews since they were completely pointless. The next chapter should be up by the end of October, I promise. I have a major project to finish to bring my grade up, so, I'm going to focus on that until I finish. THe moment I finish with it, will not leave my computer until the next chapter is at least half-way done. okay. that's all.**


	25. The Beauty of Parties

_I felt like an idiot after talking with Michaelson. What if he wanted t get back together? But, I think that maybe it happened for the best. I learned not to be so dependent on people and how to take care of myself. _

_In other news, James and I had a breakthrough. It happened about on Saint Valentine's weekend. I had no date (not for lack of trying on Ananda's part), so I stayed in the common room while other couples toured Hogsmeade village. Michaelson went with some Slytherin girl, but that's not the point. I was working on some homework and saw James and a friend of his watching this other first year girl. She was adorable and then…well, read for yourself…_

The left side of Maleah's mouth curved upward. She noticed the look on James' face clearly. It was full of adoration. She stood and walked over. The little boy with him was short and stocky but perfect body-type to be a future beater on a quidditch team.

"Hi," Maleah smiled at the two.

James glared at her. "What do you want?"

Maleah sat on the coffee table in front of the boys. "You know, if you want that girl to like you, you should probably quit it with the rude-ism."

"You know nothing about it," James assured her.

"Oh?" Maleah lifted her left eyebrow. "Well, I happen to know that she's my friend Maria's cousin."

James flushed. "That brunette you're always hanging out with?"

Maleah nodded. "And I know for a fact that little Isabella loves chocolate," she hinted.

The boy looked at her in awe. "What about her friend?" he asked bluntly.

Maleah's brows creased. She looked behind her shoulder and the blond Isabella was talking to. "Well, I don't know her, but I can find out."

"Do you," James said briskly.

Maleah lifted her eyebrow, incredulously.

James sputtered. "I mean, please."

Maleah smiled and nodded. "No problem. Be clean for the Valentine's party tonight."

She stood and waved goodbye on her way out of the portrait. Needing to talk to someone wise, she took a back staircase and headed to Hermione's private chambers, hoping she hadn't left to go home yet.

She hadn't.

"Maleah," Hermione greeted her when she walked in. She sat her desk, probably grading the quizzes the class had taken the day before. "How are you?"

Maleah sat on a desk in the classroom and sighed. "I don't know. I'm kind of numb."

Hermione nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she offered.

"No big deal," Maleah shrugged. "I just wish that this emptiness would just leave."

"It'll be there for a while," Hermione said. "I don't think it ever goes away."

Maleah frowned. "Do you still have feelings for Ron?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but sighed. "I can't help it. I am in no means still _in love_ with him, but he was my first love. Those feelings don't completely disappear."

"Why haven't you ever gotten married?" Maleah asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged. "No one was ever good enough. I suppose they were good for a date or two, but they weren't men I'd want to share my life or children with."

"What about Daddy?"

Hermione froze. "What about Harry?"

"Do you want to marry him?"

Hermione laughed. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Need I remind you that your father is married to Ginny?"

Maleah rolled her eyes. "He doesn't love her. I can feel it."

"Are your powers getting stronger?"

Maleah nodded. "Sometimes it's kind of hard because I feel too many emotions at once. Then there are sometime I feel this intense jealousy, but I'm not sure where it is coming from."

Hermione said nothing. She knew all too well where this intense jealously was coming from. "That's wonderful!" she said instead.

Maleah smiled. "I probably should leave you alone now."

"Actually, I'm glad you interrupted me. I was going mad with all the letters. They're starting to become a blur."

"Ooh," Maleah said as she walked out. "Are you going blind in your old age?"

A sharp quill barely missed her neck.

"I could've gotten you should I wanted to," Hermione called after her.

Of that, Maleah had no doubt.

When Maleah walked back into the common room, after a detour to the kitchens for a hot chocolate, she found Ananda sitting in front of the fire with a magazine. Maleah took the arm chair next to her. "You know, I've never seen you read a book that wasn't for school."

"Why read those boring things when you can read this," Ananda shoved the magazine toward Maleah.

A large headline caught Maleah's attention. "_Potter Marriage in Trouble?_" she read. She turned to Ananda. "What is this?"

"_Witch! Magazine_," Ananda answered.

"But this couldn't be accurate, could it?" Maleah asked. "I mean, any problems between Daddy and Ginny are kept quiet."

"Well, according to the article, at someone's New Year's party, Ginny got completely pissed and began spouting a bunch of dung about Harry never loving her and stuff like that."

Maleah stared at the magazine in horror and began to furiously skim it. "Merlin," she gasped. "She threw a glass of champagne on Daddy? The only person to ever do that without him going completely furious is Hermione."

Ananda nodded. "What's worse is that, apparently, Ginny's been having an affair."

Maleah's eyes widened. "No," she breathed. "Ginny would never do anything to jeopardize her position as Mrs. Harry Potter."

"Well, this is just a trashy tabloid," Ananda shrugged. "I don't give it that much merit, but the stories are just wonderful. Like this one about Spear Britney," Ananda rambled on while Maleah tuned her out.

Could there possibly be trouble between her father and Ginny? What on earth could have caused any friction between them?

"Anyway," Ananda changed the subject. "What are you wearing to the party tonight?"

Maleah blanched. "Um," she said carefully. "I wasn't planning on going."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Ananda snapped.

Maleah shot Ananda a pointed look.

"Maleah Lily Potter, if you tell me you aren't going because of that _boy_, I will slap you so hard," Ananda warned.

"I'm only going to set up James with little Isabella and then it's going to me in pajamas with Hogwarts, A History the newest version."

Ananda looked disgusted. "You're bloody obsessed with that book. I mean, you've read practically every version."

Maleah shrugged. "I'm a history whore, what can I say?"

"That you'll come tonight," Ananda begged. Her grey eyes were like a puppy's. "Please, Leah. Don't make me come alone."

"Why don't you just hook up with someone?" Maleah asked.

Ananda made a sound from the back of her throat. "I-."

"You're still hung up on Henri," Maleah said plainly. "You guys dated in fifth year and broke up a week after my sixteenth. Why are you still in love with him?"

"I am not in love with Henri DuPont," Ananda said smarmily. "It's just that I'm having trouble finding a guy that compares."

"Then stop comparing," Maleah suggested.

"I can't," Ananda pouted.

"Maria did," Maleah pointed out.

"Maria's a slag," Ananda snapped, then sighed. "I'm sorry. That's mean. But, really, how many guys has she hooked up since she discovered hormones? She dated at least two of the "Britney exes". Plus, she did hook up with two Hufflepuffs-in one day."

"There was that one Slytherin in the broom closet," Maleah murmured.

"And the Ravenclaw in the Astronomy Tower," Ananda reminded her.

"That doesn't make her a slag though. She's our friend."

"I know."

"You're jealous!"

Ananda's eyes widened. "Stop feeling me!"

Maleah laughed. "You're jealous that Maria can go through men like you go through Billy Changs!"

Ananda crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Stop teasing me."

"Too bad that's not the jealousy I've been feeling for a while," Maleah said a moment later.

"Are you still feeling that?" Ananda asked, concerned.

Maleah nodded. "It's really bothering me because sometimes I feel like snapping at someone because of the intense feeling of jealousy that comes at the most random times."

Ananda nodded in understanding. "That's horrible. Isn't there something you can do to block the feelings?"

Maleah shook her head. "Even if there were, I wouldn't want to until I could control it."

"Yeah, I understand."

"Anyway-."

"Hello," Maria dropped onto the rug before Ananda and Maleah. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and from pure delight. "Hmm, Dominic from Ravenclaw is an _exquisite _kisser."

Ananda shot Maleah a triumphant look.

"Really?" Maleah asked, ignoring Ananda. "That's…great?"

"It's fabulous," Maria assured her. "You want to go pick out something to wear for tonight?"

"Yes!" Ananda exclaimed. "Get Jake. I totally need him. We'll sneak him up."

Maleah stood. "I'll go get James' broom."

Ten minutes later they were all together in the girl's dorm room. Maleah and Jake on Maleah's bed. Ananda and Maria in front of their respective bureaus of clothes.

"I'm thinking white," Ananda said.

"No!" Jake cried. "That'll clash with your eyes!"

Ananda sighed. "You're right."

"You should wear green," Jake offered.

"Too envy," Ananda wrinkled her nose.

Maria pulled out a green halter top. "Maybe, but it looks fabulous on me."

Jake nodded. "True. Wear a dark pants."

"I was thinking of a skirt," Maria told Jake.

"Wear a black one," Maleah said. "Then you can borrow the green and black shoes Ayanna sent me for Christmas."

"You rock," Maria grinned.

"Pink and red are so over played," Ananda murmured.

"Black is too depressing," Maleah said.

"White is bad for your eyes," Maria said.

"A pastel color would be great," Jake said.

"Uh, I think I'm going with my black turtleneck with the long grey skirt with black boots," Ananda decided a minute later.

"That'd be perfect," Maleah said after picturing the outfit in her mind.

"And you?" Jake asked, tickling Maleah for a second.

Maleah giggled before shaking her head. "No. I will not be attending the festivities."

Maria, who had been about to enter the bathroom for a shower, froze. "Why not?" she asked turning around.

"I'm not in the party mood," Maleah answered honestly.

"She's a stupid cow," Ananda scowled at Maleah.

Maria laughed and walked into the bathroom.

"I do not forgive you," Ananda said before following Maria.

"I love hanging out with you guys," Jake said. He was laughing.

"Shut up," Maleah shoved him off her bed.

"Ow!"

Now Maleah started laughing.

"Cow!"

Maleah looked up from her book after hearing someone back against the wall. Obviously someone was able to sneak a boy up to the girl's dorm…or…yeah, Maleah didn't want to think of that. She sighed and marked her place before closing the book. That was the fifth time she'd been interrupted. She might as well join the party.

She quickly changed into a pale sweater and her school skirt. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't mind.

However, all thoughts of the party flew out of her head when she saw what was outside her door.

**FAQ:**

**Why don't I have a beta?  
**Simple, I get too frustrated if they're not available when I want them to be.

**How long will the story be?  
**Um...no idea. It shouldn't be much longer than forty chapters, if it reaches there.

**How often will I be updating from now on?  
**I will update whenever I get a chance, however, I make no promises to when the next chapter will be up.

**Will Maleah and Michaelson get back together?  
**Hmm. Not sure. Like, I had originally wanted them to, but now, I'm not so sure.

**Who's feeling this immense jealousy toward Maleah?  
**Well, if you haven't guessed from previous chapters, then it'll all be revealed in the next chapter. Promise.

**What other story am I working on?  
**I had originally planned to begin work on editing Lily, Meet a Charmed One, but I'm going to do Is Dumbledore Sane? first. I'll start on that later this weekend. That means the story will be deleted. I hope you guys read it again and review.

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I loved hte reviews, they made my day. I'm about...a quarter done with the next chapter, so I'm shooting to have it up next weekend, however I make NO PROMISES. My teachers might stick me with some project during hte week, so I don't want to commit to anything. I have previews of the next chapter. If you want one, just let me know, and I'll put it in your review reply. If you're an anonymous reviewer, then I'll e-mail you with it if you ask. So, that's that, I think.**


	26. The Beauty of Betrayal

_I was completely rooted to the spot. Even if I had wanted to move I wouldn't have been able to because there, snogging before me, were Maria and Michaelson._

Maleah couldn't move. She tried to open her mouth to shout at her supposed friend and ex-boyfriend, but her muscles refused to move. Her brain couldn't seem to unfreeze itself to send commands to her joints. Finally, she heard a crash downstairs and it broke her out of her stupor.

She turned mechanically back into her room and shut the door behind her. She sank onto the floor and felt numb.

At the back her mind she knew she should be crying or raging mad, but she couldn't drum up enough energy to have any reaction.

Without realizing what she was doing, Maleah stood and undressed. Simply in a wife-beater and short shorts, she climbed under her duvet and stared at the wall. Her back was to the room so she didn't notice when, hours later, Ananda entered.

"Leah, you awake?" she asked.

Maleah made no sound and she didn't move.

Ananda leaned over her. "Oh," she smiled. "Good. You missed an amazing party. Federline got pissed and completely wrecked the architecture of the fireplace. It was hilarious."

Maleah said nothing.

Ananda didn't notice as she was walking away and undressing as she continued her monologue. "Then, Timberlake made out with that Kirke girl. She's a fourth year, so it's kind of gross when you think about. I think he was pissed too, so I'm not sure he knew what he was doing. Maria disappeared within half an hour. I wonder who she hooked up with."

_I know_, Maleah thought.

"Jake was snogging some fifth year. I don't know her name, but she's pretty cute. I don't know if they're dating, but, they would be completely cute," Ananda went on. "If I told you that I snogged Kevin Alexander, would you completely hate me?" she didn't wait for an answer. "I totally let him get to second base. If it was anyone else, I'd say they were a slag, but it felt awesome. I never even let Henri get to second base. I mean, Kevin isn't completely moronic like the rest of his friends. Speaking of, I didn't see Michaelson all night, so you could have came."

Maleah said nothing.

"Maleah, are you listening to me?" Ananda asked finally. She joined Maleah under her duvet. Ananda poked Maleah on the shoulder.

Maleah shifted to nod at Ananda.

"Okay. Anyway, your brother was talking to Isabella all night. It was adorable. You should've seen it. And his friend, Polyss, I think, was talking to Isabella's friend, Madeline. It was so cute. The little first years and their first crushes. I'm sure Sirius has more experience though. I mean, didn't you mention that you caught him snogging Miss Tonya's niece's daughter when she came to visit? Well, I'm not surprised. If I wasn't double his age…eew, never mind."

Maleah giggled in her mind since she couldn't bring herself to talk.

"You're being really quiet," Ananda said. "Is something wrong?"

Maleah shook her head against the pillow.

"Are you sure?" Ananda asked in concern.

Maleah shook her head again and finally began to cry. Ananda wrapped her arms around Maleah and made little sounds of comfort.

"Leah, what happened?" Ananda asked.

Maleah still couldn't bring herself to talk. She wasn't surprised when Ananda figured that out.

"Is it your father?"

Maleah shook her head.

"Ayanna?"

Maleah shook her head.

"Will you be able to tell-," Ananda broke off and tensed. "Michaelson."

Maleah nodded.

Ananda wasn't Maleah's best friend for anything because suddenly something clicked and Ananda swore. "That little slag."

Ananda had always been able to tell what happened with Maleah ever since they were kids so Maleah wasn't surprised Ananda figured it out, only that it took so long.

"I can't believe her. Were they drunk?" Ananda asked.

Maleah shook her head. Michaelson kissed Maria like he used to kiss her.

"I'm sorry," and Maleah knew that Ananda knew what she had just thought.

Maleah shrugged.

"He doesn't deserve you," Ananda said honestly. "She's a dirty whore, so, it's like, whatever. Cool?"

Maleah shrugged her shoulder again.

Ananda leaned over and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Forget them. Tomorrow, it'll be just me, you, and Jakey-poo."

Maleah said nothing and began to drift off into sleep, listening to Ananda's somewhat soothing words.

The next morning, Maleah sat in the common room with Jake working on homework she had yet to finish. Jake was looking over sketches his mother sent over for his approval.

Maleah looked over and squeezed his hand. She knew Ananda had informed him of what had happened the previous night.

"You know, you should be the one to approve these. I mean, the line is designed after you," Jake said a moment later.

_Maleah Lily_ was the line his mother thought up for teens since she had only designed adult clothing.

Maleah looked over at a sketch of a floral sundress. It was cute, but Maleah hated the neckline and pointed it out to Jake.

"I know I'm not as close to you as Ananda is and she can practically read your mind, so you're going to have to specify," Jake said sadly.

Maleah still couldn't form the words to say anything so she tore off a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled _horrible neckline. Too slutty Filmation Alley_.

Jake read the note and looked back at the drawing. "Too true." He tore the drawing. "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

Maleah sighed and wrote: _it's hard. Give me a while_.

Jake nodded in understanding. "I can't believe she did that to you," he murmured.

Maria walked into the common room, floating on air. She saw Jake and Maleah sitting at a table working and floated to them. "Good morning," she said chirpily.

Maleah raised her eyebrow at the girl while Jake ignored her.

"That was some party last night," Maria breathed, sitting next to Jake. Se leaned over to look at a sketch of form-fitting dress robes. "Ooh, I love that."

Jake looked at Maleah who stuck her finger up her throat. "I'm going to agree with Leah," he said pointing at Maleah.

Maria shrugged, unconcerned. "Whatever. I've got to go anyway."

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

Maria grinned secretively. "I'll never tell," she sang before floating up the stairs.

"Michaelson," Jake scoffed in disgust.

Maleah looked down but said nothing.

The next morning, Maleah walked into the Great Hall with Ananda for breakfast before class. Maria had left the room before either girl had woken up.

Maleah, out of habit, glanced down the table and was shocked to see Maria eating with Michaelson and his friends. She saw a few nosy Hufflepuffs staring at her to gauge her reaction, but Maleah only flipped her straightened hair over her shoulder and sat across from Jake.

"Whore," Ananda said referring to Maria.

Maleah was about to argue but Jake beat her to the punch.

"I'm inclined to agree with Ananda."

"It's a known rule," Ananda explained. "Ex-boyfriends, especially an ex that you're bound to get back with anyway are completely off-limits. Harmless flirting is one thing. Blatant slag-iness is another."

Maleah said nothing but thought that it shouldn't matter who Michaelson was whoring around with now that they were over.

Ananda, of course, read her mind. "The hell it doesn't," Ananda snapped. "He is still yours. All others should know to back off. For example, no one I actually talk to goes after Henri. It's just not done."

Maleah rubbed her temples.

Ananda sighed. "The rules aren't written," she admitted. "But they're known universally."

Maleah grabbed an apple and stood. She left the hall without a word. However, had she had been paying attention, she would have realized that Michaelson and Maria left the hall at that moment too.

"Maleah!" Maria exclaimed.

Maleah looked up and wished to death that there were no apple bits in her teeth.

Maria kissed her cheek and Maleah squashed the urge to shove the girl.

"I would have shoved her," Ananda whispered to Jake, as they walked out of the hall to see the going-ons.

"Hey, Potter," Michaelson said easily.

Maleah smiled falsely.

"Honey, I hope you aren't upset," Maria began.

"Upset?" the word was ripped from Maleah's vocal chords. "Upset doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling."

"Maleah-," Maria started again.

"You-," Maleah broke off. She walked up to Maria and slapped her across the face. "You are a two-faced, back-stabbing whore, Maria."

Maleah ignored Michaelson's pleading glanced toward her and walked down the hall with her head held high.

"That was even better," Jake told Ananda.

Ananda's grey eyes locked with the brown of Maria's. Ananda shook her head. "I don't get it," Ananda said. "I just don't get it."

She grabbed Jake's hand and followed Maleah.

Maria placed her hand on her stinging cheek. It felt as though someone had placed a well-directed Cruciatus on her cheek. "She hit me," Maria breathed in disbelief. "I can't believe she hit me."

"What is going on, Carmichael?" Michaelson asked, gruffly.

"Do you realize that the only person you call by their first name besides your brother is Maleah?" Maria asked abruptly. "Why is that?"

"Carmichael," Michaelson ground out. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"I mean, even your girlfriends, you called them by their last name or nothing at all," Maria continued.

"What is you point?"

Maria looked at him, imploringly. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

The air rushed out of Michaelson's lungs. "Do I think you're-?" Michaelson broke off. He felt a tensing of his body and realized a minute later that it was anger. "Did you tell Maleah what happened at the party?"

Maria looked away. "No. Nor did I mention about what happened yesterday by the lake."

"You-."

"You don't want me," Maria realized. "Even after all this, you still want Maleah. Why is that?"

Michaelson ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know."

"I guess it's true," Maria said sardonically. "Girls like me always get dumped for innocents."

Michaelson let out a long breath. "It doesn't matter. We never started."

"Yeah, just a quick fuck," Maria said carelessly. "It's been fun, Michaelson."

As she walked away, Michaelson wondered if all people associated to Maleah were completely barmy.

**FAQ/FYI:**

**Will this be a Hary/Hermione?  
**Hmm...it would be a new twist, but then I'd have to build a relationship from scratch, and something would have to happen to Ginny and it'd make this story REALLY REALLY long. And my focus is Maleah's eventual happiness or...suicide, if I keep doing this to her, lol. So, I don't know. Maybe I can write a companion story of Harry finding love again, or even falling in love with Ginny. Cause, even though I really hate H/G, it would be my ULTIMATE challenge as a writer, and now, I can like, feel plots just forming in my mind. You know what...tell me what you think, and we'll see what happens. For now, I'll plan for all and nothing.

**Who was behind the door?  
**Answered. lol.

**Will Maleah and Maria remain friends?  
**I'm not sure. I'm writing that chapter now, so, I don't know. It might seem melodramatic for them to be complete enemies. I did that in Lily, Meet a Charmed One, but...sometimes you have to let people go, you know? So, again...input is appreciated, and we'll see what happens

**What happened to the review responses?  
**Um...I kinda update in passing now, and I keep forgetting to answer reviews personally so, I figured I'd just do the FAQ/FYI section instead.

**Why'd you update so quickly?  
**Moment of truth: the chapter has been done since last weekend. I would have updated sooner, but homework and stuff, then there is the factm that I totally loved the response to the last chapter, so I thought it'd be cool to let you stew over that for a while. Will I update again next Saturday? God willing, sure. If not, I'm sorry. But I think I'm going to have a day off school in a few weeks, so if now update by then, I'll write like a maniac then.


	27. The Beauty of Explanations

_I always love a good explanation, don't you?_

Maria ran to her dorm where Ananda and Maleah were fixing their bags for class. "We have to talk," she said urgently.

"I have nothing to say to you," Maleah assured her.

"Please," Maria pleaded.

Maleah stopped and stared at her friend. "After class," she said finally.

Ananda squeaked in anger. "Uh, Leah?"

"After class," Maleah said firmly.

Maleah then walked out of the room.

Ananda walked up to Maria. "I don't know what you're playing at, but let me tell you something: I've been friends with that girl for ten years, and I'll be damned if I let you break her spirit like so many others have." She bumped Maria. "Understood?"

Maria nodded. "I'm sorry," she called out to Ananda as the other girl was walking out.

"I don't need your apologies," Ananda promised. "Neither does Maleah."

Maleah tried to concentrate in her classes but found it increasingly hard to. Even Ancient Runes, one of her favorite classes, couldn't bring her to pay attention, or at least stop obsessing over her current dilemma.

The night just kept repeating in her head like a broken record and it was starting to give her a headache. Add Ananda trying to instigate more trouble, Maleah was just about ready to Avada Kedavra herself.

Finally the day was over. She had successfully avoided Maria and Michaelson and now all she wanted to do was climb into her bed and never ever leave. Of course, karma wasn't very happy with her because both Ananda and Maria were waiting for her when she got to the dorm room.

Maleah closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them and dropping her bag on the ground.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered.

"Maleah," Maria began.

"How could you?" Ananda burst. "She's supposed to be your friend!"

"Why are you always talking for her anyway?" Maria shot back. "She's her own person, she doesn't need you to make the decisions in her life."

"_She_ is right here," Maleah snapped. "I appreciate what you're doing for me, Ananda. But, please leave."

Ananda wanted to argue. She would have argued, had she not seen the look of pleading on Maleah's face. "Fine," Ananda shot. "But, I don't like it. I don't trust the little whore, either."

Maria only sneered at Ananda.

Maleah sat on her bed when Ananda left. And waited.

Maria flushed. "Oh, yeah. Er-."

"If you have nothing to say," Maleah said without feeling.

"No! I do! Maleah, I'm so sorry. I never ever meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you?"

Maria shook her head. "I-."

"No dung," Maleah requested. "Spare me."

"He's _Michaelson_," Maria wailed as though that'd explain everything.

"Yes," Maleah agreed. "_My _Michaelson. Where do you get off trying to seduce him when you _knew_ I still cared for him?"

Maria shook her head helplessly. "I don't know what to tell you, Maleah. It was an accident. We were talking and all he could talk about was you. I told him I'd sneak him up so you two could talk and then the next thing I knew we were…not coming to talk to you."

"Did you sleep with him?" Maleah asked bluntly.

Maria looked away and flushed.

"Merlin and Agrippa," Maleah breathed. "How could you?"

"It was only twice!" Maria exclaimed.

"Twice? Once is a mistake, twice is stupidity!" Maleah cried. "I don't-. What the bloody hell do you want from me? Why not go live happily ever after with Michaelson?"

"He wants to live happily ever after with you," Maria said, wiping her eyes. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulders. "I could try to pretend he wanted me but we both know that he doesn't."

Maleah considered the person she though of as a friend. "Am I supposed to fall over myself and forgive you? Am I supposed to act like you didn't betray me and be all best-friend-y again? Because if that's what you expect, it won't happen."

"I don't," Maria assured her. "I was just hoping-."

"What?"

"-that'd you'd forgive me eventually. That'd we get passed this," Maria said timidly.

Maleah stood and grabbed her cloak. "I can't look at you right now, let alone consider ever trusting you again."

She ran out her room and out of the portrait hole, ignoring Jake's call for her. She didn't stop until she reached the top of the quidditch stands, looking over the pitch. No one was practicing then so she was alone with her thoughts and wondered if that was safe. Nothing bugged Maleah more than silence. It drove her to think and usually the thoughts weren't pretty.

"You hate me," Michaelson deduced, walking toward her.

Composing herself quickly, Maleah flipped her thick black hair back. "Hating you means I felt some sort of emotion for you before," Maleah shot back.

"I deserve that," he nodded, sitting down in front of her.

"You slept with my best friend," it wasn't a question.

Michaelson nodded.

"Why?"

Michaelson shrugged. "I'm a bloke. She's was willing. I wasn't exactly thinking with the correct head, if you know what I mean."

Maleah blushed but acted as if she wasn't embarrassed by his words. "Horny bastard," she muttered.

"Never denied that."

"You're an ass," Maleah told him.

"Never denied that either," Michaelson pointed out.

"And you're right," Maleah nodded. "I do hate you. I hate you for breaking up with me. I hate you for actually sleeping with my friend. But over all else, I hate you because I actually care."

Michaelson took her hand, glad she didn't pull away even if she did stiffen. "You know I like you."

"Funny way of showing it," Maleah spat.

"It's hard!" Michaelson exclaimed, dropping her hand. "I mean, you're just so…needy."

Maleah stared at him incredulously. "Needy? Now I'm needy?"

"You have such low self-esteem. You don't trust anybody. Its like-," Michaelson ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with you, Potter?"

"You were supposed to care," Maleah answered. She didn't want to cry. She refused to cry in front of him.

Michaelson leaned forward and kissed her. Maleah knew that if she stepped back he would drop it but she couldn't bring herself to. He leaned back a moment later.

Maleah shook her head. "No."

Michaelson nodded. "Maybe, we should take this slowly."

"Excuse me?" Maleah lifted her eyebrow.

Michaelson shrugged. "Who knows, we may even become friends."

"Why should I?" Maleah crossed her arms over her chest.

"You shouldn't," Michaelson advised her. "I blame you for your issues, but chances are, mine are 10 times worse."

"Then why say this?" Maleah asked.

Michaelson dropped the mask. "Because it's something we both need."

"I don't need you," Maleah said.

"Maybe," Michaelson conceded. "But maybe I need you."

That weakened her resolve. Maleah didn't know why, but she couldn't help but want to hide him from the world. "Damn you," she muttered, dropping her arms and turning away to wipe at her tears.

Michaelson took her hand and kissed her wrist tenderly. "I fancy you, Potter."

Maleah snatched her hand back. "This changes _nothing_," Maleah snapped. "A few pretty words aren't going to make me forget anything that happened."

"I know," Michaelson said.

Maleah took a deep breath. "Maybe," she said hesitantly. "Maybe, we can hang out this weekend. _Maybe_."

"I'm fine with maybe," Michaelson grinned.

"No lies," Maleah insisted. "No holding anything back. No secrets. No expectations."

"I don't have any," Michaelson answered honestly.

And that was enough for Maleah.

**I didn't plan on it, but I could totally end this story right here. I won't though because there are a few of Maleah's issues that need to be addressed and taken cared of. So I'm thinking five more chapters maybe. Maleah and Micaelson ARE NOT TOGETHER before you start yelling at me for allowing her to forgive him to quickly. They're _working_ on it. It's been a couple. It's been a week? Two? since I updated. Sorry. I've been trying to update once a week, but school kinda sucks. So yeah.**


	28. The Beauty of Insanity

_They thought I was off my rocker. Ananda kept shooting be bewildered looks for over a week. Jake kept asking if I was sure. Even James sent me a confused look. Maybe I am out of mind. Why else would I be currently sitting in The Three Broomsticks with Michaelson sitting in front of me? _

The silence was deafening. Maleah could only stare at the table, counting the number of cracks she saw on the old table. Michaelson wasn't faring much better, choosing to focus his eyes on a wall behind her head. They'd never had a silence like that before, even when they hated each other.

"This is ridiculous," he heard her mutter.

"I'm inclined to agree," he said.

"I mean, this has never happened before," Maleah said, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Never," he agreed.

Then she rolled her eyes. "Now we're having a conversation about how conversation isn't coming to us. How pathetic is that?"

Michaelson said nothing, knowing that her final question was rhetorical. As he stared at her he finally realized something. He knew nothing about her. Sure he knew that she had major issues. He knew that her family wasn't exactly the Brudley's. But how much did he really know? He didn't know her favorite color or her favorite song or drink or anything like that.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked abruptly.

Maleah looked perplexed. "Pale pink, why?"

He shrugged. "I just realized that I don't know much about you. Why that color?"

Maleah frowned. "That's the color of the lilies we had in our garden. My mum planted them," she said wistfully.

"Tell me about your mum," Michaelson requested.

Maleah's gaze became unfocused as a vision came to her.

_It was her father's study. She saw her mother, her father, and two men that she didn't recognize. Everyone in the room was dressed in the latest fashion; her father in a suit and the two men in robes. Her mother, however, was dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of Daisy Duke shorts. Her shorts weren't zipped so she could see the outline of her mother's favorite bikini bottom._

_Her father was saying something while her mother glared at him._

"_And that'll be the final arrangement," Harry concluded._

"_What about the girl?" one of the men in robes asked._

"_Her name is _Maleah_," her mother snapped._

"_Maleah will remain in my custody," Harry said._

_Her mother sat up. "Over my dead body," she said deadly._

"_Katia."_

"_Don't fucking _Katia,_ me," Katia cried, "She's _my _daughter. She will remain with me!"_

"_This is ridiculous," Harry muttered. "It makes perfect sense for her to live here."_

"_My daughter isn't living here," Katia said firmly. "And that's the end of it."_

_Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Katia," he said wearily._

"_He can have everything," Katia told the other man in robes. "He can have Colombia, he can have South Africa. He can have everything; all I want is my trust fund and my baby."_

"_Let's adjourn," Harry said finally. "We'll meet again and finalize everything."_

_The two men nodded and left the room, leaving Harry and Katia. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" Katia asked._

"_I'm not doing anything," Harry argued._

"_Yes, you are," Katia said sadly. "You're taking her away from me."_

"_I would never take her away from you," Harry assured her. "It would be in everyone's best interest if she remained here."_

"_Bull," Katia snapped. "You're doing this for appearances. Harry Potter divorces his wife, but makes amends by taking the girl."_

"_It's not like that," Harry lied._

"_You son of a bitch," Katia mumbled. She stood. "It will be a chilly day in hell before I allow you to take her from me."_

"Maleah? Maleah!"

Maleah broke out of her trance. "She was strong," she said quietly. "My mum was the strongest person I knew. And she was so beautiful. She was the best mum a girl could ask for."

"How'd she die?" Michaelson asked.

Maleah shook her head. "I don't know," she said slowly realizing it was the truth. "It was some illness but I didn't understand the stuff they were talking about. I always thought she died of a broken heart. The love between my mother and father..."

"That's a bit melodramatic, don't you think?" he asked with a sardonic grin.

"Sod off," Maleah rolled her eyes, slapping his hand across the table.

"And Ginny? How'd she get into the picture?"

Maleah frowned and her eyes unfocused again.

_Ginny fluffed her curled hair and dabbed at her rouged lips. She'd dressed up with a little black dress. With a final smooch to the mirror, Ginny exited the room in the apartment she shared with Hermione._

"_Where are you off to?" Hermione asked. She was sitting on the couch with a novel._

_Ginny shrugged and grinned saucily. "Nowhere," she said secretively._

_Hermione frowned. Ginny had been completely jealous every since Maleah was born. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that Ginny was up to something revolving around the fact that Katia was out of town. "Ginny," she warned._

"_Relax," Ginny snapped. "I'm only going to see him for a drink. He's all alone with that daughter of him; I thought he might need some help."_

"_Ginny, her grandmother is dieing. Please do not try to cause problems in their marriage," Hermione begged._

"_Harry and I are only friends," Ginny said, flipping her hair. "If she feels threatened, then that's not my problem."_

_Hermione shook her head. "Threatened is not the word. Katia would skin you alive _in front_ of Harry if she thought you were _thinking_ of hooking up with him."_

"_Whatever."_

_Ginny disapparated and arrived in front of Harry's home in Edinburgh. She sifted through her bag and took out a vial of Felix Felicis. She downed it in one gulp before taking a deep breath and ringing the doorbell._

_Harry opened it a moment later looking frazzled. "Hey, Ginny," he said hurriedly. "This isn't a really good time."_

"_Oh, but I came to help," Ginny said quickly. "I thought you must be going out of your mind with a little toddler."_

_Harry smiled. "Thank you. Come on in."_

_Ginny entered. "Do you want me to get you a drink?"_

"_Make it a double and I'd be your slave," Harry swore._

_Ginny grinned. She was in._

"Son of a bitch," Maleah muttered.

"Potter?" Michaelson asked, confused.

Maleah bit her lip to stop the tears pooling in her eyes. "My _bisabuela_ died when I was about five. Um, you see, my mum was biracial. Her mum was Colombian and her father's family was from South Africa. She loved her family but most of them died when she was a teenager. All she had left was her _abuela_ from her mother's side. She got sick when I was five and my mother went to Colombia to be with her. I was sick at the time so she couldn't take me and Daddy with her." Maleah closed her eyes and swallowed. "Ginny came over one night; about a week before Mum came back. And that's all she wrote."

Michaelson was shocked. "But, -er-."

"She got pregnant," Maleah said. "I don't know why Daddy chose Ginny over Mum, but I know that Daddy doesn't love Ginny."

"I'm sorry," Michaelson said sincerely.

"Don't be," Maleah shook her head. "Being sorry doesn't bring back my mother."

Michaelson nodded.

"How's Charles?" Maleah changed the subject.

Michaelson darkened. "He's prepping to take over the family company," he said bitterly.

"Why don't you like him?" Maleah asked.

Michaelson was brought back to his childhood. Everyone would always fawn over Charles, and he'd be the lesser important second son. His mother never cared. His father never cared. His maids could even care less. So he told her so.

"That's horrible," she murmured.

"You said you mum and I were friends," Michaelson said suddenly. "Explain that."

Maleah told his about her dream and everything that had occurred in it. Michaelson sat, rapt in her story. When she finally finished, Michaelson took a long sip of his butterbeer and she did the same.

"That sounds about right," Michaelson said.

Maleah said nothing. She couldn't believe how once a question was posed the conversation had yet to cease. Then she realized that that's the way it had always been. One of them would say something and they'd debate back and forth. The end of the discussion usually left them thoroughly disgusted with each other or snogging.

"My mum and my dad married only about six months before Charles was born. I guess your story is plausible."

"I know my story is plausible," she said coyly.

They sat in compatible silence for a moment. It wasn't as weird as she thought it'd be. For all the wrong he'd done, she should have run far away in the opposite direction. But something about Michaelson always brought her back. Just…something.

"My mates think I'm off my rocker," Michaelson admitted.

Maleah smiled shyly. "So do mine."

"Then we'll be insane together!"

Maleah lifted her butterbeer. "I'll drink to that."

**Are Michaelson and Maleah going to get back together?  
**Hmm. I don't know. I'm just trying to get them off theground as friends. Ever since chapter...20? I think, my plan for this story just totally fell apart.

**Maleah and Maria? What's with their friendship?  
**Eh. It'll get there if Maria plays her cards right.

**I don't remember if there was anything else to be addressed. I'm only updating in between homework assignments. OH! Is Dumbledore Sane? is going to be re-edited. Again. Someone has kindly informed me that even the new version sucks behind. No biggie. It's not horrible, but I could do much better...if I felt like it. So, um, I've decided to give it away. If you're interested in rewriting Is Dumbledore Sane? let me know and you can have it. I'll email you the old version including the first few chapters that have been edited. Then you can change it and edit it any way you want. ALTHOUGH, I would really appreciate it if the pairings were left the same. I kinda like it the way I had it. So, leave me a review or private message, and gimme your thoughts.**


	29. The Beauty of Being Beautiful

Maleah walked into her dorm room and found Ananda and Maria glaring at each other from opposite ends of the room. Poor Emmeline and Jennifer were stuck in the mirror looking like deer caught in headlights. The tension was palpable.

"Who died?" Maleah asked, discarding her cloak.

"That slut's conscience," Ananda barked.

Maleah looked at Maria. "That's horrible," she exclaimed. "When's the funeral?"

"This is not a laughing matter," Maria said through clenched teeth. "Ananda thinks she oh-so smart and such a great person, but she's only a hypocritical little bitch!"

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a bitch, bitch?" Ananda snapped, bouncing off her bed.

"You, bitch!" Maria got off her bed as well.

"We're going to-yeah," Jennifer dragged Emmeline out of the room, leaving the three girls.

"What happened?" Maleah asked.

"She has the nerve to think she can just sashay an apology and everything with be all hunky-dory with the two of you," Ananda bit off.

"You have no right to act like you're Maleah's mother. She already has one," Maria snapped.

"That shows how much you know about her," Ananda shot back. "Her mother's bed dead for almost ten years. And I do **not** act like her mother! I'm her best friend. I look out for her. That's what friends **do**; something you know nothing about."

Maria took a step forward. "I'm getting just about sick of your little insinuations. I don't need your forgiveness, because I didn't do a bloody thing to you. Stop trying to poison Maleah's mind against me!"

"No!" Ananda exclaimed. "The moment you hurt Maleah you made it my business. And I don't have to poison her mind against you because you're doing a swell job of it as it is."

"Sod off!" Maria cried.

"Only if you die first!" Ananda shot back walking up to Maria.

"Stop it!" Maleah looked completely crushed. "I don't need anyone speaking for me or defending me. Look, Nana, I love you, you're my best friend, but you've got to let me breathe a bit! And, Maria, you have no right to be making any demands as it is. I don't know who the hell either of you think you are. No, my mother is not alive, but that doesn't make me any weaker!"

Maleah shot one last disappointed look at the two girls before leaving the room in a huff. She went into the boy's dorm room on instinct and instead of heading straight for Jake's room, Maleah found herself in front of Michaelson's. After their talk, they'd walked around the village, mostly in silence with small comments here and there.

"Hi," she said shyly when she walked in. The place was a mess with clothes, books, and brooms everywhere. The only part of the room that was in pristine condition was Michaelson's bed area. He'd always been a bit anal about dirt.

Michaelson sat up in his bed, from where she was standing; she assumed he was reading a quidditch magazine. "Hey. What's going on?"

Carefully maneuvering around the dirt and questionable items in his room, Maleah finally sat upon Michaelson's bedside table. "Ananda and Maria were having a go at each other."

Michaelson closed his magazine and smiled wryly. "About you?" he assumed.

Maleah nodded. "I get that Ananda is looking out for me, but it feels condescending now."

"It's always been condescending," Michaelson told her.

"No, it wasn't," Maleah argued.

"Yes, it was," he assured her. "But, go on."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Maria called Ananda out. Ananda called Maria out. It was just a mess."

Michaelson winced. "I'm sure it was."

"I-."

The door opened and Jake barreled in. Not even concealing his disgust for Michaelson, he turned to Maleah. "What's going on, Leah?"

Maleah shook her head. "I-."

"You go off with Michaelson even after he fucked someone who was supposed to be your friend," Jake continued. "And now you two are ready to hop back into the proverbial sack together?"

"No!" Maleah exclaimed. "That's not what's going on!"

"Then explain it to me, Maleah, because I am a bit confused here!"

"She doesn't have to explain anything to you," Michaelson growled. "That's why she came here in the first place because you people expect so much from her in the first place."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Maleah cried. "_This_ is exactly the problem! I don't want any of you talking for me! I am my own person and I can speak and make decisions for my own bloody self!"

She hopped off the table and left the room, leaving Jake and Michaelson staring after her. Maleah barged out of the common room, alerting James to her plight. She walked quickly through the corridors of the castle that had been her home for almost seven years and allowed her feet to lead her to a tree near the lake. Maleah sat underneath the tree and allowed her mind to free.

It was at that exact tree that her parents married before the lake. It was the most peaceful place at Hogwarts and Maleah liked to fancy that she felt her mother's spirit when she was there.

_Harry Potter gazed at the sleeping image of his wife and daughter. Katia cradled the year old Maleah to her like she did her stuffed animals and Harry could see a peek of brown fur from the small stuffed bear Katia presented Maleah with earlier that day. These were the women of his life._

"I think it's safe to say that I was no different than the others, huh?" Michaelson asked as he sat next to her a moment later.

Maleah turned to him. The blue eyes she loved so much were filled with regret. She took his hand in hers. "I'm surprised Jake or Ananda aren't here," she responded truthfully.

"I kind of asked them to let me talk to you," Michaelson said sheepishly. "But if you want to talk to them,-."

"No!" Maleah said quickly. "It's okay."

Michaelson relaxed and leaned against the tree trunk next to her. "Why here?"

Maleah looked around the small area near the crook in the lake. "My parents were married here."

"Really?" Michaelson was surprised. "I didn't think Hogwarts let anyone marry here."

"My father has the officials at this school wrapped around his finger," Maleah replied with a slight scoff. "And my mother could charm the pants off of anyone. They could have taken over the world together."

Michaelson laughed. "They sound like superheroes."

"They were," Maleah guessed. "At least, before one event changed all their lives."

"_I figure by the time Maleah is ten we should have another child," Katia decided one evening in bed with Harry._

_Harry froze in shock. "What?"_

"_Well, you kind of need a son to carry on the Potter name, you moron," Katia reminded him._

_Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You want to give me a son?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face._

_Katia giggled. "I'm going to need some help," she insinuated._

"_Let's get started!"_

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if something in your life was different?" Maleah asked him.

Michaelson frowned. "Uh-no."

"So eloquent," she teased him softly, brushing a finger over his palm.

"I figure I'll let the poets say it for me," Michaelson grinned.

"I don't accept plagiarism," Maleah said pertly.

"I guess I should learn how to write poetry, huh?" Michaelson asked.

They hadn't discussed it. In fact, Maleah made it a point for him to realize that they wouldn't be anything more than friends, but as she stared into the lake that afternoon, and held his and in hers, she realized that she was just being stupid. She wanted to be with William James Michaelson.

For some reason she didn't feel fear for tomorrow anymore. She felt as though she could take on the world. Perhaps it was the location, or perhaps it was Michaelson.

"Yeah," she answered, finally. "You should."

Michaelson shifter their joined hands and brought hers to his lip. "You're really hot, you know that, Potter?"

Maleah shoved him away. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He laughed. "Maybe I should rephrase: you're beautiful, you know that, Potter?"

Maleah turned her head and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered.

And she felt beautiful.

**FAQ/FYI:**

**Um...is this the end?  
**Yes, people, that was the end.

**WTH?! It came out of nowhere!  
**I know it came out of nowhere. Hell, I was shocked as hell when I realized the story was over. I've said this before that this story practically wrote itself. It stopped writing. It's over.

**So...what's next?  
**Well, I was thinking I could give a soundtrack for this story. I've done that for a few of my stories, maybe this one too.

**Is there going to be a sequel?  
**I don't know. I did leave the Harry issue a bit unresolved, huh? We'll see.

**What else are you working on?  
**Homework! lol, seriously? **Is Dumbledore Sane?** is going to be edited again. Eventually. I can't think about it right now. I seriously want to give the story away so if you want to rewrite it, let me know. I'll give you all the chapters, and you can do with it what you please. I also have **Crying is a Sign of Weakness** to finish. I've been neglecting it and I left it on a cliffhanger the last time I posted. PLUS, I have **Those Darn Potters**, but that is only a series of one-shots. But I do have the resolve the conflict in that before I can acutally be like, "no more updates, for real this time." So...yeah.

**This couldn't possibly have been the end! It was too abrupt!  
**I agree. It was weird how it just ended like that. But it's been a long time coming. Maleah's finally realized that she's beautiful people. She's allowing herself to be happy, which was the whole point. I will go back and edit this chapter when I'm not so stressed to smooth it out, but for now...yeah. It's the end.

**But what about Maria?!  
**Um. Hmm. You're right. Maria. Well, I'll let you decide what to do with her. But like I said, I will go back and edit this. Just give me a couple of weeks. The edited chapter will be MUCH longer and have more stuff in it. Promise. BTW: **ANNOUNCEMENT**: I went back and edited the first twelve chapters for simple grammatical and spelling mistakes. I also added a conversation between Harry and Katia right before she died. GO READ IT! It's really good, if I say so myself...

**Acknowledgments  
**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. I would list everyone down, but that'd take forever since I have almost 300 reviews!!! OMG, you guys are amazing. I love you! Also, to all those who made me laugh in their reviews or those who kicked my butt into gear and didn't let me procrastinate with this story! You know who you are. Thanks a lot! Plus, to Suzy. Just cause.


	30. Levels of Beauty Soundtrack

**Levels of Beauty Soundtrack**

Song**-Artist-**Album

Suddenly I See- **KT Tunstall**- Eye to the Telescope

Say Goodbye- **Chris Brown**- Chris Brown

Hurt- **Christina Aguilera**- Back To Basics

Dark Blue- **Jack's Mannequin**- Everything in Transit

Chasing Cars- **Snow Patrol**- Eyes Open

Lips of an Angel- **Hinder**- Extreme Behavior

Here It Goes Again- **OK GO**- OH NO

1st Time- **Yung Joc**- New Joc City

Ride For You- **Danity Kane**- Danity Kane

Jesus, Take the Wheel- **Carrie Underwood**- Some Hearts

What Hurts the Most- **Rascal Flatts**- Me and My Gang

Always Love- **Nada Surf**- The Weight is a Gift

S.E.X- **Lyfe Jennings**- The Phoenix

Doing Too Much- **Paula DeAnda**- Paula DeAnda

Sugar, Sugar- **Baby Bash**- The Smokin' Nephew

Can't Live Without You- **Pretty Ricky**- Bluestars

Kick, Push- **Lupe Fiasco**- Food & Liquor

**So, I did say that I might post a soundtrack, and there it goes. All of these songs are amazing. I ADORE Kick, Push by Lupe Fiasco. It's so sweet. Um. I have a few pieces htat never made it into the story that I can post too if anyone is interested. "Deleted Scenes" and all that. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	31. Deleted Scenes

_**Normally I leave my notes for the end of the chapter but. FYI: these aren't in order. They kind of jump around. Second. No, that's it.**_

**Scene 1: Flashback**

Harry groaned as he paced the length of Katia's living room. She was late…again. For Merlin's sake, he'd told her that they had to be at the Ministry Ball at 8. It was now 7:45 and Katia had just woken from her nap at 7:30. Sometimes Harry wondered why he bothered.

Then the answer came as Katia walked out of her bedroom draped in peach robes. Harry was pretty sure that his mouth had dried completely.

"Did I tell you that Megan got married?" Katia asked as she stumbled in one shoe while putting on her earrings.

Harry picked up the matching shoe and threw it to her. "No, you never mentioned it."

Katia nodded and bent to fix the strap of her heels. "About a week ago. Rumor is that she's pregnant."

Harry couldn't say that the news hurt him, but he and Megan had broken up barely eight months ago. "Really? Who'd she marry?"

"That Michaelson bloke, who invented all those magical muggle products," Katia responded.

Harry froze. "No way."

Smiling smugly over her shoulder, Katia responded. "Yes way. They will be welcoming their baby in like, three months."

"She moves on quick," Harry mumbled as they left Katia's apartment. Then he smirked. The only reason Katia mentioned Megan was so he wouldn't scold her for being late again. "Nice job."

Katia smiled and took his hand. "I thought so. But, I'm sorry. My nap ran over."

"It always does," Harry laughed.

"Oh, but you love me," she sang, letting go of his arm to dance around. "You wanna kiss me, you wanna hug me, you wanna-."

Harry grabbed her and kissed her quickly. "How about I never complain, and you never sing again?"

"Ouch," but Katia smiled. "That hurt."

"The truth normally does," Harry said wryly.

Katia smiled. Harry would have never joked around like that before, but ever since they started dating he'd let his guard down and stopped hiding behind the façade of a cool businessman. "So, you do know that we might run into Megan tonight, right?"

Megan had never forgiven Katia for dating Harry. As far as Megan was concerned, Katia had stolen Harry from her and no matter how many times Katia told her old friend that her relationship with Harry while they were dating was strictly platonic, Megan wouldn't budge an inch.

Katia missed her old friend. It hurt to cut off twelve years of friendship for a reason as pathetic as a man.

"I know," Harry said. "But we can't not show up. I need to you to charm the galleons off of these old aristocrats."

"Like you," Katia teased.

"Not so rich anymore," Harry joked.

"It's not my fault you grow so impatient and pay for whatever I want."

"Sure."

"But you love it," Katia asked more than said.

Harry squeezed her hand. "Of course I do."

Katia rushed into The Leaky Cauldron half an hour after she was supposed to meet Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. It wasn't her fault. Harry had fire-called her and wouldn't let her go. Then she took a short nap and when she woke up it was already 1:30.

"I'm sorry," she said as greeting to the group.

Hermione smiled. "We just got here. We figured you'd be late."

Katia smiled and sat. She plucked a chip off of Hermione's plate and popped it into her mouth. "Thank you. I took-."

"-a nap," Ginny finished with a small sneer. "Yeah, Hermione figured."

Katia's bright smile dimmed. Ginny Weasley's dislike for her only grew after she and Harry started dating. Too bad, Katia inwardly smirked. "Sorry," she said again.

"It's okay," Luna said.

Luna Lovegood. Katia loved her. She was so eclectic and yet utterly grounded and a really non-judgmental person.

"Anyway, I asked you to meet us because we want to throw Arthur and Molly an anniversary party," Hermione went straight to business as usual.

"So you didn't want me for my company?" Katia joked holding a hand to her heart while the other reached for Luna's drink. "No, but seriously, tell me more."

"We want it themed," Ginny said.

"And we're all pitching in to send them on a second honeymoon," Luna added.

"Where?" Katia asked curiously.

"We haven't thought of that," Hermione admitted.

"Harry just bought a house in Colombia, uno de mi motherlands," Katia said. "He went over there this afternoon to check out any changes he wants to make, but how about they go there? It's in an exclusive neighborhood near the beach and I saw a picture; it's absolutely gorgeous."

"That would be wonderful!" Luna exclaimed.

"It really would be," Hermione agreed. "What do you think, Ginny?"

"I don't know," Ginny said hesitantly.

"It'd be free," Katia said. "That way the money would be invested only in the party so we won't have a restricted budget."

"What does Harry think about it?" Ginny asked Katia.

Katia shrugged. "Don't know and to tell you the truth, I kinda don't care either. He loves Mr. and Mrs. Weasley though, so I don't think it'd be a major problem."

"How about you talk to Harry and get back to us?" Hermione suggested.

"I will do that. Moving on, what kind of theme were you thinking of?" Katia asked. "Since we're sending them to Colombia, why don't we have a Colombian theme? Pastelitos, plátanos, that kind of thing?"

"Exactly how in tune are you to your Colombian heritage?" Hermione asked.

"I visit my abuela every other year in Barranquilla," Katia offered. "What's your point?"

"I'm just thinking that if we do a Colombian theme, it should be authentically Colombian," Hermione explained.

"Where do you want to have it?" Katia asked Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. "You're the party planner."

Understanding, Katia turned away and posed the same question to Hermione and Luna.

"How about at the Lion's Den, again?" Luna asked. "That was a fabulous party."

Katia took out a notepad and jot down what they were saying. "I'll call and see if I can get a reservation. When do you want it?"

"June 3rd would be perfect," Hermione answered, shooting Ginny a look.

"Okay, I'll call, but where else are you willing to have it? Miles is usually packed in June."

"The Leaky Cauldron wouldn't be bad," Ginny offered.

"Uh huh, okay, how about Harry's garden in his house in Edinburgh?" Katia asked.

"That'd be awesome," Luna exclaimed. "The decorations would lovely with lots and lots of lights."

"Red, blue and yellow colored lights," Katia agreed.

Half an hour later they had the preliminary details outlined. Katia left after promising to speak to Harry. She went into her office in downtown London and greeted everyone. She wrote out the owl to the Lion's Den and sent off a letter to her grandmother for advice about the party.

"Hey, Louise," Katia called when she saw the woman pass her office.

Louise popped her head in and smiled. "Haven't seen you around here in a while."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Katia said.

"Janet wanted to give you the Ministry Ball for this year, but you never answered any of her owls," Louise teased.

"Maybe I should've. The Ball was horrible," Katia joked.

"Too true," Louise entered. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm planning Molly and Arthur Weasley's anniversary as a favor," Katia began.

"No," Louise said. "You planned Ginny Weasley's birthday party as a favor. Janet won't let you use the worker's if they're not getting paid."

"I did pay them," Katia argued.

"You paid them out of your own account," Louise said softly. "You shouldn't have to."

"I'm sorry. But we ran over the original budget and I didn't want to ask for more. The workers will be paid, but Janet is probably furious, so can you present the bid to her when I'm done?" Katia asked hopefully.

Louise was torn. On one hand she didn't want Katia to have to pay for the use of her workers and supplies like she did for Ginny Weasley's birthday which assuredly put a large dent in Katia's bank account, since the workers are probably the most expensive part of a party, but then again, she understood that Katia didn't want to have her boyfriend's surrogate family pay for her services, no pun intended.

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "But honey, you cannot afford to go over the budget of another big party like that Ginny girl's birthday."

Katia knew this. With her addiction to shopping and only taking on big parties at work, Katia was sure to go broke if she funded another party like Ginny's, eight months previously.

"I'll be fine," Katia hoped. "Look, the Weasley's are simple people; the party won't be too bad."

"Sure." Louise didn't believe that for a second.

While technically Katia owned the company, Funky Town Parties, she never laid claim to her status except to get out of cleaning. She was paid on commission just like everyone else. It made the company prosper and able to hire more workers and it kept the other planners and workers happy as well. Katia had only planned about two parties since Ginny's eight months ago, and she was still paying off the Billy Changs she splurged on. She wasn't allowed to tap into her trust fund until she married, so there was no money coming in that way.

Katia sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was screwed.

Harry walked into Katia's apartment a couple of days later and found Katia eating yogurt and watching old _I Love Morgana_ reruns.

"Kattie?" he asked cautiously. Katia never ate healthy food if she could help it.

Katia looked up and smiled. "Come," she patted the seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Katia shook her head. "I had to return those Peachy robes I bought along with my Billy Changs."

"Why?"

"I can't afford them," she wailed and began to cry.

Harry frowned. "I don't understand."

"We're throwing Arthur and Molly an anniversary party and if I don't go on a b-bu-b-budget, then I won't be able to afford the workers if we go over the budget of the party!"

"Why are you paying for them?" Harry asked.

"Because, this is my company," Katia wailed.

"Kattie," Harry began. "You are a party planner. People pay you to plan their parties and events, why wouldn't you be able to afford your own workers?"

"Because last time we went over the party budget and I footed the bill," Katia said quietly. "By the way, can we send the Weasley's to the house you bought in Colombia?"

Harry allowed her to change the subject. "For their anniversary? Sure."

"Good, and if we can't get a reservation on the Lion's Den, than can we have it in your garden?"

Harry nodded. "Whatever you need, you got it."

Katia leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You won't be thanking me when I force this money issue again," Harry warned her.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't ignore you," Katia shrugged. "I should be getting to work anyway."

Harry smiled. "Do you ever show up on time?"

Katia thought for a moment. There was that one time, no, she shook her head, she had been about an hour late. "Nope," Katia decided.

"How about I cook for you tonight?" Harry asked as Katia went to her room to dress.

"Are you still trying to seduce me?" Katia called.

"Always," Harry teased.

"Hmm, well…no. But I will take the food," Katia said.

"Your loss," Harry told her.

"I'm sure I'll get over it eventually," Katia assured him.

She walked out of her room a moment later in a skirt and blouse.

"You look classy," Harry commented.

"As opposed to how I usually look, is how?"

"That made no sense, but I'll bite," Harry said. "You look class_ier_ than usual. How's that?"

"Not much better," Katia said with a stoic look.

"Oh, melt that heart of yours, babe. You know I think you look wonderful."

"Good," Katia said. "I'm so gone. 7:30 for dinner?"

Harry thought of all the meetings he had to go to. "Make that 8:00."

"8:00 it is," Katia confirmed. She kissed him lightly. "You eat my yogurt, I'll eat your face."

"That sounds kind of kinky," he called after her.

"Eat me!"

"Blow _me_," Harry teased back.

Right before Katia was going to leave for lunch, Janet, who was in charge of finances, walked into her office. Katia could tell by the older lady's expression that the conversation wasn't going to be a pleasant one.

"We need to talk about this _favor_ thing you're doing, Ms, Reynolds," Janet said without preamble.

"Have a seat," Katia requested.

Janet took one. "You cannot use the company's employees to throw parties without having any money come in. This is not a non-profit business."

"I understand that," Katia assured Janet. "However, all the employees I used for that _one_ party were compensated for their efforts."

"The workers were, but the company wasn't," Janet said.

"Look, this is _my_ company. As long as all the workers are paid regularly and everyone gets their commission, I don't see how my paying workers for a private party would be a problem."

"You're being so unselfish," Janet murmured. "You are **only** paid commissions on the jobs you do, unlike everyone else who gets commission **and** a regular pay check. I looked over your bank statements, you **cannot** afford to foot another bill that high. You will be bankrupt."

Katia knew all of this, but she was willing to risk it. "So I'll show up more to pay the party off, big deal."

"Kattie," Janet warned.

"Janet, please, let me handle this," Katia begged. "I can't tell them no, and I cannot ask them to pay for my services in addition to everything else, either. Just let me handle the workers."

"You are willing to go completely bankrupt for these people?" Janet asked incredulously. "Honey, your trust fund won't kick in for a few years yet."

Katia nodded. "I'll be fine. It's time I started taking responsibility, anyway."

"Starting a company from scratch and keeping it afloat for over three years sounds like responsibility to me," Janet said softly. "I can't tell you what to do, honey, but I wish you would reconsider."

Harry walked into Hermione's office. She worked as an Unspeakable for the Ministry. Hermione was sitting at her desk, poring over old tombs, new glasses perched on her nose.

"We have to talk," Harry said and took a seat at her desk.

Hermione looked up and beamed. "Harry! What a wonderful surprise! What can I do for you?"

"Did you know that Katia paid for Ginny's birthday party?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned. "That's not possible. I gave her access to my account to pay for everything."

"Yeah, but she didn't take her fee or part of the worker's fee because the party went over budget."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked. "But, that's-."

"That's not all," Harry interrupted. "She's not charging you a planner's fee for the anniversary party, either."

"Why?" Hermione questioned. "Luna, Ginny, and I are fully capable of paying her fees."

"I don't know and I don't understand. All I know is that Ginny's party went over budget and she paid the rest of it."

"She paid the workers?"

"She paid for the waiters, the deejay, and the cleaning crew. The budget covered everything else but that," Harry told her.

Hermione frowned. "Harry, I had no idea."

"I thought you might not. I just don't understand why," Harry said.

"She probably feels weird asking money from us since you are dating her," Hermione offered.

Harry remained silent for a moment. "I'll see you for dinner at the Burrow on Sunday."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. You will talk to her, right? This party is not her responsibility, financially."

"I'll talk to her. Tell Ron I'll see him on the pitch tomorrow," Harry threw over his shoulder as he left.

Katia arrived at Harry's house at 8:15. She smiled at Dobby, who was just about the cutest house elf, and joined Harry in the kitchen. She kissed his cheek and frowned when he remained tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked, plucking a carrot out of the salad he was preparing.

"We need to talk," Harry said.

"Are you breaking up with me? I saw _Breaking all the Rules_," Katia informed him.

"No," Harry retorted. "Go sit, I'll be in a minute."

Katia sat at the small kitchenette table and poured two glasses of wine. "You never told me how Colombia was," she remembered.

"Hot."

"Wasn't it awesome?" Katia gushed.

"Sure, let's go with that," Harry said quickly.

"Don't lie on my account," she said when Harry presented her with a salad. He took the seat across from her. "Do I really have to eat this?" she asked, eyeing the lettuce with distaste.

"Every bite." To taunt her, Harry forked a large mouthful. "Mmm. Nutritious."

Katia nibbled on her salad until Harry grew impatient and brought her the main course. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Uh huh. I actually wanted to talk to you," Harry said. "Did you get paid for Ginny's birthday party?"

Katia looked away. "I'm ignoring you."

"Oh, come on, Katia, there's no reason for you to pay for this. You're the planner, not the Gringotts account."

"It's weird," Katia argued. "I don't want to take money from them. Plus, everyone knows that the Weasley's can't afford very lavish things."

"That doesn't mean that you put yourself into poverty."

"I'll be fine. I'll just start working more and shopping less. Besides, the Weasley's have been so great to you, and I just couldn't ask them for more-."

"You won't listen to anything I have to say, will you?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," Harry said. "Well, just, don't put yourself in jeopardy."

Katia shrugged. "I'm going to be fine. Someone in my family will die eventually."

Harry looked horrified.

"I was joking," Katia said hastily. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to any of them. Well, maybe except for Ashley. She's a little heifer."

Harry shook his head.

"Anyway, do tell me there is something sweet," Katia begged once she finished her plate.

"One day, your teeth will rot," Harry told her.

"That is why they invented dentures," Katia said impishly.

Katia received note that the Lion's Den was unavailable for June 3rd and began to make plans to have the party at Harry's house. She went over the budget and realized that Hermione had set aside enough money to cover about everything now that they didn't have to pay the rental fee of the restaurant.

She was just about to make a list of items needed to present to the decorating committee when Hermione walked in.

Katia smiled at the older lady and waved to the seat before her. "What can I do for you?"

"I just popped in to see how the planning was going," Hermione answered. "I figured that if you weren't home you might be here."

Katia nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to get a head start on the Ministry Ball for next year because the one last week was just, pitiful."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Incidentally, I forgot to mention, I saw Megan there."

"I did too," Katia said, twirling her quill. "She looked ready to pop. Bet you 15 galleons she names her child Charles if it's a boy."

"You're on," Hermione said. "How do I know I'm going to be out of 15 galleons?"

"Because Megan's planned on naming her first boy Charles since she was about six," Katia smirked.

"How are we on the budget?" Hermione asked.

Katia looked down at her calculations. "Well, I've never been good at arithmetic, but, according to my calculations, we're good. The Lion's Den is unavailable so we're having at Harry's house. That's 500 galleons we don't have to spend. The house in Colombia is free so that's good; we won't have to pay for that. I thought it'd be great to have them fly since Mr. Weasley is still obsessed with muggles. If we order the plane tickets now, the fee won't be too steep."

Hermione nodded and took the paper from her desk. The calculations were done carefully and checked twice. "This is wonderful."

"Oh, my abuela totally offered to cater the party, so we won't need any caterers. Fully authentic Colombian food," Katia said excitedly. "You'll love her flan. It's amazing."

"You're absolutely amazing," Hermione exclaimed. "However, I insist to know how much over budget we went for Ginny's party."

"Don't worry about it," Katia said, waving her hand.

"I **will** worry because you didn't have to do so," Hermione pressed.

Katia sighed. "The waiters were there from 7 to midnight. That's five times 10 galleons per hour; 50 galleons for five of them. The deejay was there from 7-2 so that was 100 galleons. The members of the cleaning crew were each paid a hundred galleons. So all together it was about 750 galleons."

Hermione whistled. "You didn't have to do that, Katia."

Katia nodded. "I don't mind. The party already cost so much, I didn't want to add another bill on top of that."

"You didn't mention yourself," Hermione commented.

Katia flushed. "Don't worry about it."

"Katia," Hermione warned.

"I'm fine," Katia insisted. "Harry put you up to this."

"No," Hermione said honestly. "He only informed me of this."

Katia looked away. "I'm not a pauper. I just spend more than I bring in because I only go to work when I'm bored. My trust fund kicks in when I get married, so I'm going to be fine."

"What happened to your parents?" Hermione asked, curiously; realizing that she never knew.

"They died when I was about 8," Katia answered. "My mum was terribly sick. I don't know what it was but my father died of a broken heart."

Hermione frowned. "That's not possible."

"You're too literal, Hermione," Katia said quietly. "Theirs was a love that I can only dream about finding."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Katia said. "They never had to live without each other. I think that's beautiful."

Hermione smiled softly. "It is."

**Scene 2: Michaelson Meeting the Potters**

Maleah twittered nervously as the train finally came to a stop. Michaelson was doing nothing to alleviate her nervousness, only making it worse by laughing every time she took a deep breath. It was funny! Had she ever had a therapist, he/she would have labeled Maleah's breathing technique as a 'deep, cleansing' breath to make her feel better.

She couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't move. Michaelson wasn't laughing now. He stood next to her, rather impatiently and Maleah didn't see any reason for him to be impatient. These were _her_ parents. Father, and step-mother, really.

"Potter?"

"I'm coming," she snapped. She stood up and pulled down the large shirt she'd slept in the night before over her shorts. Maleah never felt a need to dress up to go home for summer holidays.

"Any day now?"

Maleah was not amused. And to show him her displeasure, Maleah shoved her owl cage into his arms. "Let's go, then."

Maleah took Michaelson's free hand. She looked ahead to where Maria, Ananda, and Jake were waiting with reassuring smiles. Feeling rejuvenated, Maleah stepped off the platform with Michaelson and walked to where Ginny and Harry stood.

Ginny was hugging James while Harry and Sirius hung back a bit, looking for her, presumably.

"Hello," she greeted her father. She dropped Michaelson's hand and stepped into her father's embrace. It was awkward, but not as bad as she thought it would be.

Sirius was busy introducing himself to Michaelson.

"Who is this?" Ginny asked, referring to Michaelson.

Maleah took Michaelson's hand again and smiled, politely. "Daddy, Ginny, this is William Michaelson."

"Michaelson, you say?" Ginny said, sending an approving eye over him.

"Yes," Maleah took a deep breath while pinching Michaelson's hand for smirking at her. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Boyfriend," Michaelson confirmed.

Harry stared Michaelson down for a moment but William didn't disappoint her and held her father's gaze. Finally, Harry shook Michaelson's hand and Maleah breathed. She shoved Michaelson for chuckling at her obvious relief.

**Scene 3: Sirius at Hogwarts**

Sirius frowned as he stared at the girl's staircase. He'd been waiting over half an hour for Maleah to come down so they could spend the day together. He'd even convinced James to come along with them. Sirius glanced at his watch: 10:00. Where the bloody hell was she?

A minute later Maleah bounded down the stairs, flushed. "I am so sorry I'm late," she panted.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as they walked to the Great Hall where they would meet James.

Maleah blushed. "I had to sneak out of Michaelson's room early this morning and fell asleep."

Sirius groaned. "Man, I shouldn't have asked."

Maleah turned her nose in the air. "Nope. You shouldn't have."

**Scene 4: Let's Talk About Sex**

Later that evening, Jake, Maleah, and Maria sat in the common room with Ananda hanging out instead of doing it in one of their dorm rooms. Maleah had just begged Ananda to give the details of her date with Kevin Alexander earlier that day.

Ananda took a sip of her butterbeer before launching into her story. "Okay. So we met up at the quidditch pitch and instead of riding a carriage into Hogsmeade, we walked. Normally, I'd turn my nose at anyone who expected me to walk to my own date, but it was sweet. We just talked about classes and what we planned to do after Hogwarts and stuff. Then, we went to a quaint restaurant at the end of the village. The food was amazing, but the most awesome part was that we," Ananda broke off as she blushed.

"Keep going," Maria insisted.

Ananda shook her head. "I can't," she whimpered.

"Come on, Nana!" Maleah exclaimed.

Ananda averted her eyes. "We kinda fed each other the desert. It was like, the most sensual thing I'd ever seen or did in my life!"

"She's blushing!" Jake cried as he, Maleah, and Maria laughed.

"Sod off," she threw a Bertie Bott bean at Jake. "You guys act like you're slags when you're practically pure as the driven snow. Except you, Maria, you're a slag. Sorry."

Maleah ducked her head as her shoulders shook with laughter.

"Jake isn't a virgin!" Maria cried, outraged.

Jake nodded sadly. "Sadly, I am. Sorry."

"But, the Hufflepuff," Maria flailed.

Jake shook his head. "Close but no cigar."

"Maleah?" Maria asked, imploringly.

Maleah shook her head. "Heavy snogging. That's it. Slag."

She and Ananda high-fived each other as Jake laughed at Maria's outraged face.

"Well-," Maria began.

"Nuh-uh," Ananda shook her head. "Please, let us recount the list of men Maria has known."

"That Ravenclaw," Jake started.

"The two Slytherins," Maleah said, shaking her head.

"A Hufflepuff," Ananda said.

"No! I never slept with the Hufflepuff," Maria exclaimed. "Besides, you're forgetting one more person: Michaelson."

The mood sobered immediately. While Maleah had ultimately forgiven Maria after she and Michaelson got back together two weeks ago, it was unspoken that they would never mention the fact that Maria knew Maleah's boyfriend in the physical sense.

Maleah let out a breath. "I'm done," she threw her box of Bertie Bott beans on the ground and bounded up to her room.

"Nice job," Ananda snapped at Maria.

"You all ganged up on me!" Maria exclaimed.

"About the truth," Jake cried. "Whatever. Let's just call it a night."

Later that evening, Maleah snuck into Ananda's bed and poked the girl awake. Ananda grunted and opened one eye.

"What?"

"Maybe I should sleep with Michaelson," Maleah said.

"Whore."

"Ananda!"

"What?"

"Be serious."

"Ask during daylight hours," Ananda shot back.

"Please?"

Ananda sighed. "You do not have to sleep with Michaelson just because Maria got to him first. You're not ready for that step and if you were seriously considering doing it just because of Maria, I believe you won't be ready for a long time. Happy now?"

Maleah contemplated Ananda's words. "Happy."

"Good. Now shut up."

**Scene 5: Another Interlude**

Ginny Potter marched through her home, steaming mad. She barged into her husband's office and the sight before her did not alleviate her mood one bit. Harry was seated at his desk, an old photo album spread before him, smiling a bittersweet smile. That was the same look her had whenever the topic of Katia came up and Ginny was sure he was looking through the album Katia had made before she died.

This wasn't the first time Ginny found Harry looking through it. It was, however, the first time that Ginny chose to call him on it.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ginny snapped, sweeping into the room.

Harry looked up; the lack of guilt on his face incensed her. "Looking through an old photo album," Harry said cordially. "Come look."

Ginny turned up her nose. "I'd rather not."

Harry sighed. "Sit down, Ginny, and tell me what's got your knickers in a bunch."

"Let's get away," Ginny begged.

"Away?" Harry shut the album.

"Let's just leave England for a while. Sirius and James are at school; we can just have a little holiday," Ginny explained.

"Where did you want to go?" Harry asked, sitting back and watching her closely.

Ginny shrugged desperately. "I don't know. Anywhere."

"It's been a while since we've been to Colombia," Harry offered.

"No!" Ginny didn't want to go anywhere where Katia left her imprint. "Australia?" Katia hated Australia.

"I hate Australia," Harry reminded her.

Of course. "Germany? Brazil? Japan? Harry, please."

Harry gave in. "Germany sounds nice."

Ginny smiled. "Germany it is."

**Scene 6: Epilogue**

"And they lived happily ever after," Maleah concluded the story to her eight year old daughter.

"I think you should be a writer, Mummy," Laela told her mother. "You have the best stories."

"She does not."

Maleah turned to see her 15 year old son, Landon, at the door.

"You used to love my stories," Maleah teased him as he joined her and Laela on Laela's small bed.

"Yeah, when I was stupid," Landon joked.

"Don't call Mummy stupid," Laela commanded her brother.

Landon tweaked Laela's nose but hugged her to him. "I thought Dad was supposed to be back by today," he told his mother when he saw that Laela was falling asleep.

Maleah said nothing, but her sadness was revealed by her expressive eyes that Landon inherited; along with her dark unruly hair. Laela was the classic beauty; her features took after her father along with her pale skin while Landon took the coloring of his mother. Maleah's children bother inherited, though, the infamous Lily Potter nose.

"Mum," Landon sighed. He settled Laela against her pillow instead of against him and stood.

"Don't," Maleah commanded him, walking out of the room.

"Someone has to," Landon insisted.

"No one has to do anything," Maleah stressed.

Landon leaned against his mother's vanity as she dressed for bed. "Mum."

"Landon," she used his tone. "It's not his fault."

Landon nodded; knowing it was the truth.

"If he could come home he would."

"It's happening more and more often, Mum. You're pregnant for Merlin's sakes. He should be here."

Maleah rubbed her swollen belly. "This baby isn't due for another two months. Relax. I'll talk to your father when he comes back. Will that make you happy?"

Landon grumbled as he left her room. "He had better have brought me a present!"

Maleah laughed as she slipped into bed. Her children always made her happy. Instead of conforming to old wizardry when it came to naming her children like many of the old wizardry families did, she and her husband chose fitting names.

One look into Landon's hazel eyes and she knew the very devil was in his soul. His precocious mannerisms as a child confirmed that Landon was the perfect name for him. When seven years later Maleah found out she was pregnant again, she planned on naming the baby after her mother in some way. Laela Katia was born.

For this baby, however, Maleah rubbed her belly. She was lost. She didn't feel the certainty of this baby like she felt for Landon and Laela.

"Frowning will wrinkle your beautiful face," a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

Maleah's eyes flew open and she found herself face to face with the man of her dreams. "Jake, you ass!"

Jake laughed and climbed into the bed with her. "How's the baby?" he asked rubbing her belly.

Maleah sighed and leaned into his arms. "Perfect. Except, I can't name it."

"You'll find the perfect one."

"I hope so. Landon wanted me to talk to-."

"Am I interrupting?"

Maleah sat up and knew her heart flew into her eyes. "Baby!"

Michaelson walked into the room and kissed his wife. "I knew I shouldn't have let Jake get a head start."

"Head start on what?" Maleah asked.

"Good news, babe!" Jake hopped out of her bed. "We are launching a new line of baby clothes to be named _L_. So. You better name that baby something with an l."

Maleah's eyes lit up. "After the kids?"

"No, after the kids, you idiot!"

"Go home to your wife!" Michaelson shot at Jake.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted," Jake left after kissing Maleah goodbye.

Maleah watched Michaelson change. "Landon's upset."

Michaelson groaned. "What's bothering him now?"

"Don't say it like that," Maleah admonished him. "You're never home."

"I know," Michaelson said as he got into bed. "Charles is a beast. He's angry that he's got a third girl."

"While you've got a son, primed for the entertainment industry," Maleah teased.

"Exactly," he gathered Maleah in his arms and kissed the crown of her head.

"Poor Charles. Following society didn't seem to get him anywhere."

"I'm just glad he hasn't pulled the plug on the clothing lines," Michaelson said. "Ananda would tan my hide."

Maleah laughed. Ananda and Jake were co-presidents of Michaelson Clothing Company while Michaelson was vice-president of the entire firm while his brother was President and CEW (chief executive wizard).

"And Laela? Does she have a problem with me traveling?" Michaelson asked.

"Not as long as you bring her presents. By the way, Landon is expecting his."

"Spoiled brat."

"Just like you," Maleah teased.

"We've got one like me; one like your mother; maybe you'll deliver a clone of yourself this time?" Michaelson said.

"I like being an individual," Maleah assured him.

**That's all she wrote, folks! This was my baby and now she's completely done. I might go back and write a new story with the same characters but hopefully not as angsty as this. In case you were wondering, the reason why the Michaelson children are so spaced out is just cause. As i wrote it, it just came. Who am I to change what was written? Um. They aren't old yet though, maybe...mid 30's? Landon was born when Maleah was in her early 20s. That's it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys rock!**


End file.
